The World War 2 Saga
by Karatelover
Summary: Zarbon's sorceress girlfriend Morgan narrates when they both went back in time to WW2, where Stalin and Hitler try to destroy their love and each other while Zarbon and Morgan get involved in weird love triangles in this scandalous dramady of errors.
1. Chapter 1

_Part 1,__Back to the past_

Let me first introduce myself as Morgan, I am Zarbon's sorceress girlfriend, the mother of his one year old son ZJ, and the one who bought him to life when I was just a fifteen year old. An event occurred in my life and Zarbon's that would forever change our relationship. I am the one that is narrating this passage, from my point of view.

It all started on a quiet afternoon, I was at Bulma 2's house, for those of you that do not know the planet we live on its known to the aliens as Planet Earth 2, the one that Goku and his friends live on is a different planet Earth.

Anyways, the original Bulma sent a clone of her to find some materials that she could use for her experiments, she found Zarbon and I and a new home. We became friends, and she even started working as a nuclear physicist.

One day, invited Zarbon and I over to her house to test her new time machine out, she got the instructions from the original Bulma. ZJ was at my mom's house, and Zarbon and I were board, Zarbon needed a break from studying hard at law school, while I had a hard day in the classroom, did I mention that I was a history teacher?

Anyways, Bulma 2 decided it was time to test it out, "So where do you both want to go?" she asked.

God was there an event in history that was not dangerous? That made it even harder to decide and pick, but it sounded like fun to me, "Zarbon do you care if I choose the place?" I asked.

"Not at all," Zarbon said.

"How about World War 2?" I said.

"Sounds swell to me, I'll go with you, after all I don't want you to get yourself killed out there!" Zarbon said.

"Ok it's almost ready, what year?" asked Bulma 2.

"1939!" I said.

"Good choice, be careful and try not to change the past too much!" Bulma 2 said. Zarbon and I stepped into the time machine and Bulma 2 pressed a bunch of buttons, before you knew it we transported back in time.

It was successful and quicker than I thought, we made it! It was the year 1939 in August. We were in a cold grassy area the moment we stepped out of the time machine, that same moment I froze my butt off. Something did not seem right in the atmosphere, "Where are we?" Zarbon asked.

"Is this Germany?" I asked. All the sudden we heard gunshots and we turned around and saw what appeared to be six men dressed up in Soviet Uniforms with guns in their hands. They just shot and killed at least ten people, I wondered if Zarbon and I were next.

"Are we in the middle of a battlefield?" I asked Zarbon.

"I don't think so; we're in the middle of an execution!" Zarbon said.

Next moment we heard a man shout in Russian, but the funny thing was that his accent could not have been Russian, we turned around and saw a man sitting down on a small stone thrown, he was smoking a cigarette.

He was dressed up like the others, except that he didn't look very white to me, in fact he looked like he was Middle Eastern, that dark skin of his, those slightly oriental shaped yellowish colored eyes, that hooked nose and thick black grayish hair under his Soviet cap. Was he from Afghanistan, Israel, no wait maybe he was Persian?

"Oh no we're in the Soviet Union! If I'm not mistaken that must be Stalin!" Zarbon said with a pissed off look on his face.

No it could not be, I would not believe it, he was more Mesopotamian looking in person then I imagined, and if that was not bad enough, then I thought he was somewhat cute, I had a weakness for Middle Eastern looking men.

Now I knew there was no such thing as love at first site, but it is as if he had a halo around his head, ok it was more complicated than that. When I looked at him, I could see the missing part of my soul, it was the strangest feeling I felt since I realized that Zarbon and I met.

I started to giggle, Zarbon turned to me, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"I wonder what Stalin would look like with his shirt off, really hairy I guess." I said laughing like a naïve schoolgirl.

"Morgan he's evil! How dare you think of such fantasies!" Zarbon said.

"Hey a girl can dream can't she?" I asked, I did not care what Zarbon thought, I then thought, "What if I should test to see if he knew English or not, or perhaps if one of his men knew English instead."

"Morgan let's step back into the time machine right now, very slowly…" Before Zarbon could finish what he was saying, I interrupted.

"I bet he can't speak English, how much do you want to bet?" I asked.

"Be careful Morgan don't do anything stupid!" Zarbon said.

"Watch this! Hey Stalin why don't you take your uniform off and show me how sexy you are!" I laughed my butt off, God that was a horrible joke I made, Zarbon slapped his hand on his head.

Just then, one of Stalin's men whispered into his ear and then Stalin frowned at me and said, "Hello." It was an angel-like voice, not horribly deep as I imagined, but he said it in English.

"Hello!" I said, and then I screamed, "You speak English sir?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm not fluent but I know a lot to get by! No I wouldn't take my shirt off for you even if I was the last man on earth!" he yelled back.

"Don't you mean if I was the last woman on Earth?" I asked confused by his statement.

Zarbon turned to face me and glared, "Smooth move Morgan!" he said.

"I guess I was wrong?" I asked.

"What are you capitalists doing on my land?" Stalin asked.

"Let me do the talking Morgan. You see sir, we're from the future and we took a time machine here and somehow ended up here, we're so sorry." Zarbon said calmly.

I walked up to Stalin, I had a score to settle with him, "Look Stalin we know who you are and what you did, and we're not very thrilled with you! I would also like to know if you think I'm attractive, I mean did you actually get a good look at me?" I asked.

He examined me better, he looked into my eyes as if I was a long lost love or friend, he then laughed, "Yes you actually are a very beautiful young woman." He said.

"Thank you." I said.

"I wouldn't take that as a complement Morgan!" Zarbon said.

"Ew, Zarbon on second thought lets back into the time machine!" I then ran over to Zarbon for protection.

"Any last words before I have you both arrested?" asked Stalin.

"Yah kiss me sweet cakes!" I yelled, I blew him a kiss and hit my butt.

"_Arrest them and take them to the dungeon!" _he yelled in Russian.

A NKGB guy knocked Zarbon out from behind and Zarbon fell to the ground unconscious, "Oh no Zarbon!" I yelled. Before I knew it, I was out cold too.

A few hours later, we woke up in the dungeon chained to a wall, "Where am I?" I asked.

"We're in a dungeon thanks to you, no offence Morgan but I can't believe how stupid you acted back there!" Zarbon said breaking loose from his chains.

"Break me loose too!" I said. Zarbon then yanked me from the chains.

"Come on let's get out of here and find that time machine!" he said taking me by the hand.

"No so fast!" We looked, it was Stalin hiding among the shadows, then he walked a little into the light, he was only 5'4 whereas I was 5'2, only two inches taller than I was.

"Oh shit, it's Stalin!" I yelled.

He got out an English dictionary and looked for a phrase he could use with us, why did this dork not get an interpreter instead? "Just call me Joseph." He said.

"Or should I say Iosif Vissarionvich Dzhugashvili, or however your name is pronounced!" I yelled.

"You're not as stupid as I thought, smart girl. Yes, that is my real name, but I changed it! Call me Stalin young lady." He said.

"Why didn't you kill us yet?" Zarbon asked.

"Good question blue human." Stalin said figuring that maybe somehow the human gene pool changed in the future.

"I'm from outer space!" Zarbon said.

"Whatever, anyways I've spared your lives for an important reason," Stalin said, but before he could finish I rudely interrupted.

"To have an orgy with us?" I asked, Zarbon blushed furiously.

"No you, I need personal slaves, plus I have something of yours." Stalin said smiling.

"The time machine!" Zarbon said.

"Yes very good, I'll let you go back if you stay faithful enough to me!" Stalin said.

"I don't trust you one bit!" I said. 

"Neither do I!" Zarbon said.

"I'm not scared of you Stalin!" I said.

"I am!" Zarbon said shaking.

"Why you Zarbon?" I asked.

"He reminds me of Freezer!" Zarbon said.

"Oh Christ Zarbon, Freezer is way more evil than him! So quit comparing him to other dictators!" I said.

"Silence! I demand to know whom this Freezer guy is you so speak of!" Stalin said.

"He's an evil emperor trying to take over the universe." I answered calmly.

"Really I could take him on," Stalin said arrogantly.

"Actually I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but he's way out of your league." I said.

"Oh well anyways there is a certain dress code you must follow by." Stalin said. "Like what?" I asked.

"Let's see now Zarbon will dress up like my secret policemen! And you Morgan will wear a Turkish outfit one of those exotic dancers from Turkey wear!" Stalin said.

"What out on the battlefield?" I asked.

He burst out laughing and slapped his leg, "No you're not solders, you're just palace slaves!"

"Ok first I don't want to look like Princess Jasmine, second, palace slaves?" I said.

"Oh yah Zarbon has to guard the palace at night, and you my dear, well I could use some company," he said smiling sleazy.

"I'm not your personal sex slave!" I said.

"That's not what I meant! I just want you to accompany me around the palace, and serve my friends and enemies drinks," Stalin said.

"I'm not your personal cocktail waitress either!" I said.

"Oh do I have to explain myself again?" he asked.

"No you… oh never mind." I fell very silent and dared not speak another word. His eyes that were light hazel now were yellow looking, they flashed at me as if they were glowing.

A few hours later, Zarbon and I were in our uniforms. My hair was in a high ponytail. "At least you look better than me," I said. We have to be honest, I was very beautiful, but I did not feel very comfortable showing my skin like that.

"You look awesome; however your cleavage is showing." Zarbon said.

"Oh shut up! Be careful Stalin is very ruthless; if we don't work together, we'll never get out of here alive! We'll be stuck here forever or he'll just plain kill us! Let's keep our cool, so have any plans?" I asked.

"Yes actually I do, here's what I figure, I'll guard the palace, but I'll look for the time machine. In the mean time you keep Stalin busy, get to know him and stay alive. Do as he says and be careful." Zarbon said.

"Why don't you just kill him?" I asked wanting to be as far away from that dim Georgian as possible.

"We'll mess up history, we changed it enough already," Zarbon said.

"How?" I asked.

"Well we met Stalin and he hasn't killed us yet," Zarbon said.

Stalin came into the dungeon, "Oh Morgan, I have some friends over so come on!" He grabbed my arm tightly and took me into the hallway.

He then led me to a room. "Ouch you have one tight grip sir!" I said.

"Of course I do, I'm a man stupid!" he said.

We then stopped at the room; it was actually a door to the porch. "Men I'll never understand them," I said.

"Just stand here at the door and I'll go tell your friend what to do!" he then left.

Zarbon and Stalin went outside where Stalin handed Zarbon a gun. "What do I do with it?" Zarbon asked.

"Simple you guard the door from any intruders and if there are any, you shoot them!" Stalin said.

"Can I throw fireballs?" Zarbon asked. After all Zarbon possessed supernatural powers.

"No you mustn't it will cause too much ciaos!" he then walked away.

"Well isn't that the whole point?" Zarbon asked himself.

He come back to me and opened the door to the porch, there were three men on the porch sitting down. Then he kicked me in the butt and I fell down, they all laughed at me. I got mad and stood up, "Man you can all rot in hell for all I care!" I yelled.

"Go get us some vodka bitch!" Stalin said he then hit my butt hard.

"Haven't your mother ever told you to keep your hands to yourself? Oh that's right she's dead!" I said.

Stalin got mad at me and pushed me, I fell down again. "Shut the fuck up about my mother!" he said. One of his friends burst out laughing; Stalin took his gun out and shot him dead. "Change the order to three drinks! Go now!" he said.

I got all depressed, "Yes sir," I said getting up.

I served them all vodka, and I had a pad of paper and a pencil with me. I drew stick figures; I drew myself chocking Stalin I could not help but laugh. "What's so funny Morgan?" Stalin asked.

"Nothing," I said all scared. I was so scared that I dropped my pencil. "Ops," I said, I bent down to pick it up, it so happened one of Stalin's friends whistled at my thong sticking out. I furiously picked my pencil up and stood up. "All right who did that?" I asked but I heard nothing but snickering.

One of his friends then asked, "Hey woman, can you give me lap dance?"

"No I can't do that sir," I said.

"Come on I'll pay you in Russian money!" he said. 

"I said no! Besides I don't want your money!" I said.

He got up and put the money in my bra. "Come on sweetheart, please?" he asked.

"Leave me alone." I said trying to be firm with him.

"Relax," he put his arms around my waist touching my butt.

"Get the hell off me you pervert!" I had finally have had it, I punched him in the face hard. "Oh yah and this is what I think of you and you're money!" I took the money out of my bra and ripped it up.

"All right that does it, take your clothes off and fuck me you bitch!" he pinned me to the ground and tried to pull my skirt down.

Stalin took his gun and shot him in the head. "No one can touch my slave without my permission!" he said.

"Can I touch her?" his remaining friend asked.

Stalin shot him dead, "No," he replayed.

"You killed your friends!" I said very shocked.

"They weren't really friends, they only thought they were," he said.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Oh yah go clean up the dead bodies," he said.

"They're too heavy to move, but if you insist then I'll do it!" I said.

"Good, then meet me in my room at 10:00 sharp," he said.

"Wait sir, I don't know where your room is." I said.

"Then I'll show you," he said.

"I have a question; can I get Zarbon to help me chop the bodies into pieces?" I asked.

"Sure depose of them in any way," he said he then left the room.

I got Zarbon to set the bodies on fire, and then he took me to Stalin's room. "How do you know your way around?" I asked.

"He showed me around the place. If anything goes wrong yell my name I'll be waiting outside the room," Zarbon said.

"Be careful," I said, I then hugged Zarbon and I bravely went into the room I was right on time.

I saw Stalin looking out the window all-silent. "Close the door," he said.

"Ok fine," I said closing the door.

He then took his shirt off, he was half-naked, well to be honest with you, he was a little chubby, but not that fat. He probably had a high metabolism. He looked a little lopsided too; I notice that his left arm was shorter than his right.

He took his cap off and started rubbing some makeup off, and then I notice something I barely notice before. He had the ugliest pitted spots on his face; I have never seen anyone with pitted spots like that in my life. There was nothing scarier to me than a disfigured human. I guess he was not as handsome as I thought he was. I just stared at him stupefied, "What are you looking at?" he yelled.

"Nothing, except that I used to think that you were fat!" I said panicking.

He gave me a dirty look, "I'm not that fat!" he said sitting down in a chair. "Get over here slave! Masseuse my shoulders!" he said.

I started to walk over to him, but I stopped I saw some more pitted spots on his back. "Ok sir, I don't mean to be rude, but what happened your face and your back? I'm talking about the spots." I said blushing with embarrassment.

"Oh they're smallpox scars, I got them what I was a child. People used to make fun of me when I was young. Look at me now, now I'm making fun of them!" he said smiling.

"Yah really, now where does it hurt, I mean your shoulders?" I said blushing again.

"It doesn't matter just masseuse them," he said. So I started to masseuse them, I was pretty grossed out. He seemed relaxed, "Oh that feels good!" he said.

"Yah Zarbon taught me a few moves himself." I said proudly.

"Right, now that's quite enough," he said getting up and going to his desk.

I sat down in the chair, "Now what do I do? Can I leave now?" I asked.

"No you leave when I tell you to! I have some work to do!" he started signing some sheets of paper.

"So what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm signing death warrants," he said.

"Dang a little too ruthless don't you think?" I asked.

"Never too ruthless," he said.

"Ok whatever you say," I said sitting there.

About ten minutes later I saw him looking at a few pictures, I got up and went over to him. "Stalin what are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing go sleep on the floor!" he said.

"Let me see! Please?" I said. Finally, he let me look at them. In one picture, he was a lot younger, and better looking. He was posing with a pretty girl. "Sir who's that your girlfriend?" I said laughing.

"She was my first wife," he said. "Wow she's cute." I said.

"She was very beautiful indeed. Not only did she have the same name as my mother, but she looked a little like her as well," he said.

"That's funny, no that's really funny," I said.

"I remember when I first met her; I loved her at first sight. Then we got married," he said sadly smiling.

"Nice story so what happened?" I asked. "She died two years after our son was born," he said.

I started to feel sorry for him. "Man I'm really sorry, so why did you kill you're second wife? I mean you two got into a huge-ass argument!" I said.

"I didn't kill her, she just bitched about the fact that I didn't show her enough affection, and she was a mentally emotional bitch that used to yell at me and my friends even when we didn't do anything wrong, she killed herself," he said.

"Do you love your first wife better?" I asked.

"I loved both of them, Nadya and I didn't get along, but I miss her. But Ekathrien was one of the only women I've ever loved. I look at these pictures every night. Sometimes I actually cry with the thought of her dead, it was so long ago. She was the only person who melted my heart," he said.

I was touched, maybe he was not so bad after all, "Oh that's kind of sweet of you to say something like that," I said.

"Oh go to bed! Sleep on the floor! Promise me you won't tell anyone about the pictures!" he said. Yep the sweet moment was gone.

"I promise! I won't tell anyone ok?" I said shaking.

"Good!" Stalin said turning the light off.

"Smooth move Morgan," I thought to myself.

I turned the light on to see if anything was under the bed. "There is nothing under the bed, go to sleep," he said.

I turned the lights out and lied down on the floor. "Stalin do you snore?" I asked.

"Oh shut up!" he said. We both went to sleep.

It was morning, Stalin woke up before me and he was dressed and cleaned up. Unfortunately, I was still asleep dreaming, he went over to me. "Morgan, oh Morgan get up!" he yelled. I still slept, "Morgan get your lazy ass up now!" he kicked me in the stomach; I was still in a very deep sleep.

He got his gun, went onto the balcony, and pulled the trigger while aiming it into the air. I woke up right away all scared. "Holy shit! Have the Germans attacked yet?" I asked.

"No stupid, I pulled the trigger so you would wake up!" he said.

"Ok I'm awake, now what?" I asked.

"Go wash up in the river now!" he said.

"Why sir?" I asked.

"Because you need to! Then I'll come get you and I'll take you to my den! I have a very special guest coming today, I want you to look nice so he doesn't get a bad impression of me!" he said.

"Who the president?" I asked happily thinking that Roosevelt would rescue me from Stalin, yet he was a cripple I did not think he would have a chance against someone like Stalin.

"No his name is Adolf Hitler." Stalin said.

At that moment, my happiness turned to fear. "Hitler? Oh shit, I'm so out of here! I don't want to meet him!" I said.

"Go now, you'll serve him later on," he said. I stood there all scared, "Go wash up now!" he yelled.

"Yes sir!" I then tripped and got up and ran as fast as I could out of the room.

I was bathing in the river naked, I smelled blood, and I have heard rumors about dead bodies in the river. Never have I encountered one. I was by Stalin's house in the Volga Canal, but I was under a bridge. While I was washing up in the river, Zarbon snuck up behind me. "Boo!" he said.

I screamed, "Zarbon you're all right!" I said running on land hugging him.

"Yes you're all right aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine, so you want to skinny dip with me?" I asked.

"Yes I will!" he took his clothes off and jumped into the river naked. We kissed passionately on the lips I faced the front while he was behind me.

It so happened that Stalin's guards saw us naked and they watched us from the bridge. Stalin looked out his window and saw his guards on the bridge. He was a little confused, "_**What in the hell is everyone doing on the**_ _**bridge**_?" he asked.

His henchman Beria, another Georgian, ran into the room, "_**There's this**_ _**naked girl and man kissing in**__**the river**_!" he yelled.

"_**What? This I have to**_ _**see, oh let me guess Morgan and Zarbon**_?" Stalin said.

"_**Yes sir!**_" Beria replied.

Stalin ran out of the room. Stalin ran onto the bridge, "Out of my way, all of you get back to work!" he said, everyone went back to work.

He looked at us, and then he ran down to the dock for a closer look. He stood right in front of us, he could not stop staring, and his eyes especially glued onto me. I opened my eyes and screamed. "Zarbon it's Stalin, 9:00 sharp!" I yelled.

"Oh God!" Zarbon said ducking under water.

Stalin still looked at me stupefied. "Hi Stalin, quit looking at me!" I said.

"Get out of the water now!" Stalin said. I got out and he put a blanket around me. Zarbon came back up. "Oh comrade Zarbon, get back to work! As for you young lady, be lucky I'm letting you off the hook for something so stupid!" he said.

"But sir I don't consider it stupid! I'm in love with him! He's my lover!" I said.

Stalin looked shocked, "Ew don't give me that love crap! Now get dressed I don't want you to create a distraction for my guards!" he said.

I ran over to Zarbon instead and I kissed him on the lips, and hugged him. "Stop kissing each other it's sickening!" he yelled.

"Bye Zarbon!" I said, Stalin grabbed my arm and led me to the Kremlin.

I got dressed afterward he lectured me for over an hour. I sat there listening to him. "How stupid are you to go skinny dipping in the river where a bunch of people can see you?" he asked.

"You told me to sir, so I did, but I got sidetracked when Zarbon wanted to swim with me. So I let him swim with me." I said.

"Funny for a minute there, oh never mind," he said.

"You can tell me," I said.

"When I saw you guys cuddling I thought I was, oh never mind don't worry about it," he said. He then looked serious at me, "What color is your hair, it's so pretty," he said.

"Oh I'm a brunette, but I like auburn better," I said, he then over to me, was is just me or was he sniffing my hair?

For some reason my instincts told me not to trust him. "I'll be going now, Hitler could be here any minuet," I said.

"Wait a minute, sit down ok?" he said.

I sat down not arguing with him, he went over to me and started to masseuse my shoulders hard. It somewhat hurt, "Relax, don't fight it." He said.

Don't' fight what may I asked? "I'm not very comfortable sir, will you please stop?" I asked.

"I'll stop when I want to," he said. He continued to do it for a couple more minuets then he sat down next to me on the couch. I did not take any chances so I moved far away from him. "What's wrong with you? Are you afraid of me?" he asked.

I could not just lie, he was fierce looking and had an intimidating energy about him, "Maybe a little, I am curious to know why you intended to masseuse my shoulders?" I asked.

"Oh no particular reason," he said calmly.

However, I could tell he was a little nervous. "Sir I really don't mean to embarrass you, but I've read all about you I heard your arm is crippled is it true?" I asked. "Yes a little, it got ran over by a carriage when I was a kid, I can lift it up, but I have a hard time doing it," he said. I could not even look him in the eyes when I asked him that question.

"Well ok," I said staring at the floor.

"Why what's wrong with me?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, except that you're evil!" I said.

"So that's no big deal!" he said standing up.

"Oh it's a very big deal to some people! Why do you like to kill people?" I asked.

"Well, because they're so weak, and I'm stronger than they are! For I'm Stalin "Man of Steal!" and there is nothing that anyone can do about that!" he said. I could personally tell that he only made that excuse up so he would look arrogant and hide his true feelings that is if he had any left. I burst out laughing, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Just the way you said it, you said it so arrogantly! Boy do I need to be shot!" I said.

He then frowned, "Right," he said.

Meanwhile a car pulled up in front of the Kremlin, which Zarbon was guarding. A man stepped out of the car; he had an odd-looking mustache, with brown hair and light blue eyes. Zarbon knew who this man was, and he was scared. "Right this way sir!" Zarbon said walking in, the man followed him in.

Zarbon lead the man to the den. Zarbon walked into the den. "Stalin, Hitler is here!" Zarbon said.

He then left the room, "Good Morgan get us some drinks and make it vodka!" he said.

"Oh no Hitler? Oh help! I'm not an Arian!" I pleaded.

"Go now!" Stalin said. I went over to the bar to get the vodka. "Hello Adolf, have a seat I have vodka on the way," Stalin said.

"Fine Josef!" Hitler said taking his hat and coat off. He then sat down.

"Morgan where are those drinks?" Stalin asked.

"In a minute!" I said.

"Who is that?" Hitler asked.

"My slave girl let me tell you something, she's one hell of a beauty. But she doesn't speak Russian!" Stalin said.

"Who are you talking about?" I asked setting the drinks down on the table.

"Oh get on the floor and beg for your life!" he said.

I got on the floor and begged in vain, "Oh no don't kill me!" I said sarcastically.

"_**So you want to be friends instead of enemies**_?" Hitler asked.

"_**Yes of course I do, I'll help you conquer the east side of Poland, and some Europe as well! If you don't attack my country! Also if you split Poland with me!**_" Stalin said.

"_**It's a deal**_!" Hitler said shaking hands with Stalin; they both signed a sheet of paper.

"Sir do you realize what you have just done?" I asked Stalin in shock.

"Yes I just signed a non-aggressive pact with Hitler why?" he asked.

"No how could you?" I yelled being dramatic. Hitler looked at me all confused and frowning, I then picked his drink up and spilled it on him on purpose. "Ops!" I said.

Hitler stood up angry, "Get out of here girl!" he yelled.

"Look Hitler only my master can tell me that!" I said.

"Get out Morgan!" Stalin said.

"Ok fine be happy to, I'd rather live under communism rule than Arian rule!" I stomped out angry and slammed the door shut. However, I decided to hear what was going on in the room.

"_**Now where were we? Oh yes who was that blue guy who showed me to the**_ _**door**_?" Hitler asked.

"_**You mean Zarbon? Oh he's my other slave**_," Stalin said lighting a cigarette and then smoking it.

"_**I'll make another part of the deal with you, how's about you let me take your blue slave with me, so I can have a slave too. I'll make him a Nazi**_!" Hitler said.

"_**That's a good idea, and then I'll get more of a chance with the pretty slave girl! When I first saw her, I thought she was very cute! I've never seen such a beautiful young woman in all my life. But that problem is that stupid blue guy, she's lovers with him**_!" Stalin said getting emotionally angry.

Hitler thought this was strange, "_**Oh you are so nasty! She's a capitalist is she not? I sure do hope she's not Jewish! I'd be happy to ruin the fun of them being together**_!" Hitler said.

"_**Here's the deal, why don't you sleep over tonight in my palace, tomorrow night I'm entertaining some guests. Oh I'm throwing a party in your honor! After the party, I'll get my blue slave drunk and you can take him back to Germany with you! Remember we have to treat them very nicely so they don't notice a thing**_." Stalin said.

"_**It's a deal**_!" Hitler said, they shook hands again and laughed evilly. Unfortunately, I did not know what they were talking about, after all the whole conversation was in German.

End of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

_Part 2, Betrayal and Two Broken Hearts_

I then got away from the door and stood at the side. Stalin walked out of the room, "Hello Stalin!" I yelled. He panicked.

"God Morgan you scared me!" he yelled.

"What were you two talking about in there? You two were speaking German, I don't know German!" I said.

"Which is why we spoke in German, we figured you or your blue friend would hear us. So we spoke in a different language." Stalin said. It was a very awkward situation, then he said something I thought he would never say, "Oh get out of that stupid Turkish costume and at least wear a dress for Christ sakes!" Stalin said.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Because you wearing that costume is getting pretty old. I have a question to ask of you, you see I'm hosting a party tomorrow night. I was wondering if you'd like to come?" he said.

"I can't sir, I have nothing to wear except the cloths I wore when I arrived in this time period in." I said.

"Look you don't have to serve people there, but you're still my slave. We'll pretend you and your friend are ambassadors. I could give you one of Nadya's dresses to wear," Stalin said.

"Well ok, I'll only go if my lover Zarbon goes too," I said.

Stalin got boiling mad, but only for a second. "Ok I just said he can go too!" he said.

"Oh thank you sir!" I said. I just had to hug him, so I did, wait what the hell was I doing? "Oh I'm so sorry I just had to hug you sir!" I said.

"That's quit all right," he said.

"Cool I'll go tell Zarbon about the party, bye Stalin!" I said.

"Bye Morgan!" he said waving flirtatiously to me.

"Um bye," I said running down the hallway.

He just smiled and growled lustfully, "Oh God, control your lust Stalin!" he said to himself.

Zarbon was standing outside the Kremlin I walked up to him. "Hey Zarbon, Stalin invited us to a party that he's hosting tomorrow night, can you come?" I asked.

"Yes of course I will, I still don't trust him around you," he said.

"Good! But I would keep in mind we're not only his slaves, but he told us to act like ambassadors." I said.

"Did he do anything to you?" Zarbon asked.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"I can read your mind, tell me what did he do to you?" Zarbon asked.

"He just masseuse my shoulders and complemented me on my hair it's nothing really," I said.

"Oh God he touched you? Don't let him do that!" Zarbon said hugging me.

"Zarbon I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself!" I said.

"Yes exactly you are a woman, he's a man! You can barley defend yourself!" Zarbon said.

"He's communist I'm capitalist he hates capitalists!" I said.

"It doesn't matter, he's still a man! Was he making you uncomfortable in any way?" Zarbon asked.

"It doesn't matter just leave me alone! Why are you always so controlling? You're not my father!" I said.

"I'm just worried about you!" Zarbon said hugging me again.

The next evening, Stalin gave me a black dress with low heals. He came into the dressing room and stared right at me. "Oh hello Stalin, how do I look?" I asked.

He had an odd look on his face, "You look beautiful, for an American," he said.

He then went behind me and put a gold necklace around my neck. "What's this?" I asked.

"Oh I thought you'd look lovelier in this necklace. I got it in Turkey and gave it to Nadya, but she's dead she can't wear it. In fact she never wore it," he said.

"It's lovely," I said.

"May I escort you my dear?" he asked offering his arm.

How could I resist he was being charming, "Ok sure," I said wrapping my arm around his, he escorted me to the big room where everyone else was. Then a few pretty women took notice of him, "Hello ladies," he said.

Those women fainted at the sight at him, I rolled my eyes, boy was I jealous, "Oh please!" I said. I then saw Zarbon he looked handsome. "Oh Zarbon!" I yelled, I waved at him and he waved back.

"Oh Morgan, I kind of promised that I would entertain my guests. I have a better idea why don't you entertain them, go up on stage," he said.

"What? Why me? I don't even speak Russian! I have a better idea, why don't you do it instead?" I said.

"Because I really don't feel like it! Now get up there!" he said.

"Ok fine I'm going!" I said getting on stage. I spoke into the microphone, "Hello is this thing on?" I yelled, everyone stared at me. "Hello my name is Morgan! I know some of you can't understand a word I'm saying, but I'm from America! You from the old country! Me from the new world!" I yelled.

Stalin slapped his hand on his head on his head. He began laughing very hard. I could not tell if he found that funny or if he was making fun of me. Either way I was mad at him. "Oh Stalin asked me to entertain you guys, so I'm going to sing you a song, and Zarbon is going to sing with me! Come on up here Zarbon!" I said.

Zarbon ran onto the stage, "Hello I'm Zarbon, and I'm an alien from outer space, and…"

"Just sing "A Whole New World," with me!" I said.

"Ok," Zarbon said.

We sang the beginning of the song beautifully, Zarbon in his baritone voice, me in my alto voice, and then Stalin came up on stage and kicked us off. "Thank you Morgan and Zarbon for that lovely song! Boy wasn't that something folks?" he said.

They were all laughing at us, we did not care, Zarbon and I went to a back corner. "So did you find the time machine yet? Stalin is starting to freak me out a little bit." I said.

"Stalin probably freaks everyone out. No I'm working on it," he said.

"Good, I don't want anything to happen to you." I said hugging Zarbon.

"I'll risk my life for you just as much," he said.

We then kissed on the lips and started making out. When Stalin was finished talking to everyone he saw us making out. He may have felt a little jealous. "Come on Stalin you don't have a jealous bone in your body!" he thought.

He walked off stage, went over to us, and ripped me away from Zarbon. "Make out session is over! It's time for dinner! Morgan I have a question, will you sit next to me?" he asked.

"Ok sure can Zarbon sit next to me?" I asked.

He got mad again, "Oh I suppose so!" he said and took my arm and took me to the table.

"Man what's the hurry, you don't have to get so grabby!" I said.

I sat down and our dinner was bought out. "So Morgan what have you been up to today?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh nothing Zarbon, my you look lovely this evening!" I said.

"You look lovely too." Zarbon said.

He put his hand on mine, and we kissed on the lips. Stalin watched us the whole time; he was angry, he grabbed his steak knife and stabbed the table with it. "Stalin what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm in a bad mood tonight," he said hiding his jealousy behind his smile.

Zarbon tasted a Georgian chicken and got grossed out from the taste. "Oh my goodness what is this stuff Stalin?" he asked.

"Glad you asked Zarbon it is a dish from my country of Georgia," he said proudly.

"Cool you're American?" I asked sarcastically.

Stalin blushed a little, "No Georgia is a Russian state silly girl," he said.

"I knew that, I know too much about you, you know you look a little Turkish," I said.

"Yah because Georgians have a mixture of blood, I'm not all white," he said.

"I'm so glad! Do you miss Georgia?" I asked.

"No not really, between you and me, Georgians have this thing for vengeance," he said.

Gezz, I wondered why, I decided to change the subject, "I really like the Soviet flag who came up with the design?" I asked.

"I'm glad you like the nation flag I came up idea," Stalin said obviously lying.

"Wow I'm not surprised," I said.

"If only I was Russian," he said.

"Have I offended you, I'm sorry if I did," I said.

"It's all right; I understand that you're just curious about my homeland. You're no threat to me anyways," he said. He then stood up with his glass. "Attention everyone, I would like to make a toast! To our honored guest for helping us make peace with Germany. Adolf Hitler stand up!" Stalin said.

Hitler was sitting at the way end, because he did not want to sit next to Stalin. He then stood up shyly. "Zarbon sit down now! We don't want to toast to a psycho like that!" I said. It is more ironic how I preferred Stalin to Hitler, although I had to admit that Hitler looked cleaner than Stalin did.

Hitler got mad, "God damn you girl!" he yelled.

"Just ignore her Hitler she's only stupid for insulting you like that!" Stalin said a little scared.

I got my glass and stood on the table. "Oh I would like to make a toast too!" I yelled. "Happy Hanukkah Hitler!" I said.

Stalin burst out laughing, "God that girl is so funny, and it's not even Hanukkah yet!" Stalin yelled.

"What how dare you say that to me!" Hitler said.

"Happy Hanukkah that's hilarious! Oh sorry, now Hitler she's just a stupid girl! If you want dead, well I'll kill her!" Stalin said.

"I wish you wouldn't persecute Jews like that, what have they done to you?" I said.

"I want you to kill her Stalin!" Hitler said.

"Remember the plan Hitler, remember the plan!" Stalin said in English by accident.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I now knew something was going on.

"Oh nothing dear except I want you to get out if you can't behave!" Stalin said.

"Nope I'm staying right here by my lover Zarbon!" I said.

Stalin got angry again, "Now you've gone too far!" he said.

He walked over to me; he gripped my arm tightly and threw me like a rag doll on his back. "Wow they don't call you the man of steal for nothing! Put me down you beast!" I begged.

"Hitler dismisses the guests!" Stalin said, he walked out of the room with me on his back. Stalin walked downstairs with me still on his back. He unlocked the door to a room and threw me down in there.

"Ouch my butt!" I said.

"You'll stay in here with my guard dogs! They may rip you to shreds or they may spare you, I don't know, I don't care either way!" Stalin said.

"All right that does it, bring them on!" I said not thinking straight. He whistled and while I was excepting Dobermans or Rottweiler's, out of the shadows came a Pomeranian and a Pekinese that were snarling, came towards me. "Oh how cute!" I said I loved little dogs.

Those little rats barked at me and snarled, they were not so cute anymore, "No offence but why do you have little dogs?" I asked.

"Because I hate big dogs and I ran out of government money, meet Tishka and Genghis Khan!" he yelled.

"Hello how are you all doing this evening?" I asked then they continued to snarl at me.

"They have terrier temperaments, so you better watch your back, I'll return later!" He then slammed the door and locked it.

"Hello nice dogs, dear God let these dogs know I'm of no harm! Remember dogs aren't born bad!" I said.

Stalin returned to the big room, Zarbon and Hitler were sitting there staring at each other hatefully. "_**Is she out of the way?**_" Hitler asked.

"_**All going as planned; now all we need to do is get Zarbon drunk or at least drug**_ _**him. I'll put opium dust in this bottle of wine and shake it up.**_" Stalin said.

Zarbon did not know what they said; they were once again speaking German. Stalin then put opium dust in the bottle and shook it up under the table when Zarbon was not looking. Zarbon was telepathic, but he could not understand what they were thinking either. They both though in different languages as well, ones he could not understand.

Stalin and Hitler walked over to Zarbon and sat down next to him. "Hello Zarbon!" Stalin affectionately said, putting his arm around his shoulder.

"Hello Stalin, where's Morgan?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh she's all right, don't worry. I put her somewhere she can calm down. In the mean time I believe that you haven't tasted wine mixed with opium." Stalin said.

"What are you talking about?" Zarbon said getting up and staring at them.

"That's what they call Russian wine sometimes." Hitler said shaking. Zarbon was tougher than the two put together, but he had a problem with peer pressure.

"Oh ok," Zarbon, said thinking nothing of it, although he still did not trust them. "Well gentlemen I'd like to try some of this wine." Zarbon said.

"Good choice Zarbon." Hitler said.

Stalin gave him the wine bottle. "Drink after all it's a custom in Russia not to offend the host when he gives something out to his guest." Stalin said.

Zarbon drank some, "Wow this shit is good! What in the world did you put in it?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh nothing, just little ingredients is all," Stalin said smiling.

Zarbon drank some more, Stalin and Hitler burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Zarbon asked.

"Nothing except that you're a fool," Stalin said.

Zarbon drank the rest of the bottle and was drunk. "Oh and Stalin I'm not a fool, I'm handsome and smart, you guys know you want me!" Zarbon said slurring his words.

"Ewe that's gross!" Hitler said.

Zarbon started getting dizzy and sleepy. "I need to lie down!" he said. He then fell asleep the only reason why the opium dust did not kill him was because he was an alien. His body could get rid of such substances.

"Well Hitler I have a present for you!" Stalin said.

"What more Jews?" Hitler asked.

"No silly, Zarbon. Remember the girl is mine, I'll have to make her mine!" Stalin said.

"Yah, yah you'll get the girl, I'll take him to Germany right away!" Hitler said.

"Bye Zarbon I'll take care of your girlfriend for you!" Stalin said, they both laughed. "He's out cold, so be careful how you handle him," Stalin said.

Hitler then tried to pick Zarbon up, but fell down. "Let me help you Adolf," Stalin said.

They took Zarbon out to the car and Hitler got in. The car drove away, and Stalin walked back inside. He walked downstairs singing loud, but beautifully. He got his keys out and opened the door to the room I was located. Only to be surprised that the dogs were licking me and I was rubbing their bellies. It was a miracle, I was giggling from dog tongues on my face.

I saw Stalin, "Oh hello Stalin, you sure do have nice dogs, looks like beauty did tame the beasts after all!" I said.

"God damn it!" Stalin said.

"What have you done with Zarbon?" I asked.

"He's no longer my concern, I got him drunk and I sold him to Hitler as a slave. You see Hitler wanted a slave too, so I made another deal with him." Stalin said.

I was shocked, "You did what? No! How could you?" I yelled all angry. I tried to punch him, but he grabbed my wrist.

"You won't succeed in hurting me!" he said.

"Dang you're pretty tough; I didn't think you were physically strong! Ok let me go! Please you're hurting me!" I said.

"No I won't slave!" he said.

I kicked him between the legs; he fell down in pain while I ran to the den. He got up and followed me. I saw a gun, grabbed it, and pointed it to my head. He ran into the room, "It's too late, he's already on his way to Germany." Stalin said.

"I'll pull the trigger just tell me when to do it!" I said.

"No don't I haven't even had a chance to get to know you!" he said.

I was so confused, "What?" I asked.

"I mean I lose more servants that way!" he said.

"Oh I'll still do it anyways! Wait I'm kind of scared to take my own life!" I said not sure, if I should kill myself.

"Oh look isn't that Hitler?" Stalin said pointing into space.

"What? Where?" I asked. He snuck up behind me, grabbed my wrists, grabbed the gun, and threw it down. "Why are you trying to stop me from killing myself?" I asked.

"Because I don't want you dead just quite yet! I still need a personal slave! I'm sure your friend doesn't need you now." Stalin said.

"Yes he does!" I said. I could pretty much think of myself being doomed.

A few hours later, in Germany, Hitler slapped Zarbon and Zarbon woke up. "What the? I sure did have too much to drink!" Zarbon said. He saw Hitler, "Oh good lord it's you! Wait a minute where am I?" he asked.

"Yes it's me, you're in Germany my friend, but I had to drug you in order to get you here! Stalin sold you to me, and you are my slave now!" Hitler said.

"I know all about you, where's Morgan?" Zarbon asked.

"She's still with Stalin, oh yes he seems to have a crush on her. It seems very strange to me too. He said she was pretty; she's so young isn't she? But he can't tell the difference between love and lust probably," Hitler said.

"Oh no! Morgan is too sensitive to face Stalin! She'll fall for any of his tricks!" Zarbon said.

"Well to bad!" You will do as I say or you'll die alien! Go cut your hair short!" Hitler said.

"Ok sir I will!" Zarbon said. Zarbon then thought, "Just play along Zarbon, just play along, why do I have to cut my hair. My beautiful, long thick hair."

A few days later, in Russia, I was locked in the den. I felt like a prisoner for the first time. I felt scared and alone, I had cried for days, because I did not know if I would ever see Zarbon again. Now I could not stand up to Stalin, alone. Zarbon could no longer protect me, it was I for myself.

For the first time in days, Stalin was so annoyed with my tears. He came into the den and saw me crying. "Morgan will you stop crying?" Stalin asked.

"No! I miss Zarbon so much; he's my best friend in the entire universe!" I said sobbing.

"Come on he's with Hitler, I think. He'll be all right, unless Hitler puts him in a death camp. Please stop crying!" Stalin said, God what a tactless asshole.

"I want to go home! I miss Zarbon! I want Zarbon! I'm scared!" I said crying.

He sat down next to me and then stroke my cheek gently. "Now would it be fair to Zarbon if he saw you like this? You're such a pretty girl. I don't want to see you cry, I'd rather see you smile or at least mad at me." he said.

"I'm mad at you enough all ready! How could you do this! I liked you a lot, but I hate you right now!" I said.

"Come on I'm not so bad once you get to know me," he said.

"Not that bad? You kill millions of innocent people! I find it disturbing! Zarbon has done nothing to you, but you sold him anyways, I'll never forgive you for this!" I said.

"At least you're being honest," Stalin said blushing with furious embarrassment.

In Germany a few days later, Hitler was giving a lecture, to the Nazis in training. Zarbon sat in the way back, he cut his hair, it was now short, and he told Hitler that he was a general who worked for Freezer, so he had an advantage for having him as a slave. He also grew a mustache.

"_**Ok we will conquer France! With Stalin's help, we all ready conquered some of Europe! Now all we need to do is conquer the rest of the world! With the help of Japan and Italy, we'll have the world! Let's get those Jews, f-, retards and gypsies into concentrations and death camps!**__**Anyone**__**who wants out will be shot!**_" Hitler said.

Zarbon looked at him all confused. "Zarbon! What in the hell are you doing? You're supposed to be taking notes, not daydreaming!" Hitler said.

"Sir I had no idea what you were saying, I don't know any German at all." Zarbon said.

"Well then learn!" Hitler said yelling in Zarbon's face.

"Yes sir, I do speak Japanese though," Zarbon said.

Hitler smiled, "Excellent! I'll use you as an interpreter ok?" Hitler said.

"Heil Hitler! When do we leave for Japan?" Zarbon asked.

In a few days!" Hitler said.

"What's Stalin's address?" Zarbon asked.

"Why do you need it?" Hitler asked.

"So I can threaten him!" Zarbon said. Hitler smiled after all he hated Stalin, and Stalin hated him too. However, not as much yet.

"Well I'll give it to you later!" Hitler said.

"Thank you sir!" Zarbon said hugging him.

"Ew you're diseased blue human!" Hitler said.

Zarbon wrote a letter to me and sent it to Russia. I was still crying in the den. "I want to die! I want Zarbon!" I yelled. There was a knock on the door. "Oh go away, unless you're going to shoot me!" I said.

"I have a letter for Morgan!" Stalin's henchman Voroshilov yelled.

I was excited, "Oh a letter for me cool!" I said opening the door.

"Here you go!" Voroshilov said. Of course, he was not very bright; he was incredibly stupid enough to give me the letter.

"Thank!" I said, I opened the letter up and began to read aloud. "**Dear Morgan, I can't come and rescue you due to the fact that I'm a prisoner of a man who's bossy and stupid. He reminds me of Freezer too much. Therefore, he's very forceful. I'm playing it safe.**" I said.

At that time, Stalin walked into the room and saw me reading the letter aloud, so he quietly snuck up behind me.

I continued to read aloud. "**I'll be leaving for Japan tomorrow; I'm Hitler's interpreter for Japanese. "I'll meet Tojo, the prime minister of Japan. We are flying by plane. I'll keep a sharp eye on Hitler. If the Soviet Union is threatened then I'll let you know. Make sure to write back. Your lover Zarbon,**" I said finishing the letter.

"Well isn't that just sweet?" Stalin said smiling sarcastically.

"Yah I know," I said. Then I realized it was Stalin, I was scared. "Hi Stalin!" I said. He grabbed the letter, read it to himself, and ripped it up. "Hey that had the return address on it!" I said.

"Trying to get your boyfriend to come back hum? Well it won't work!" Stalin said.

"I don't see why Hitler and Zarbon, sort of get along and we barely get along! Will you just shoot me all ready! I want to die right now!" I said.

"No I'll decide your fate! Therefore I'm keeping you alive!" Stalin said.

"Why are you keeping me alive anyways?" I asked.

"No reason really, except I need a personal slave is all," he said smiling rather evilly.

"Oh what's wrong with you? What's wrong with me? If I want to walk out I'll just simply walk out!" I said about to walk out of the room.

Stalin blocked the doorway, locked the door, and stood there by the door. "We're locked in here together? Oh god!" I said. I ran over to the window and opened it, I was about to jump out, until he grabbed me and pinned me to the ground. He then got off me, and I ran to the door desperately trying to break it down.

I forgot he had the key, "Looking for this?" he said holding the key up.

"Ok don't hurt me! Don't you get near me or else!" I was scared as hell of him.

"Settle down! I'm not going to rape you; I'm not that kind of man! Why don't you try being dictator for once!" he said.

"Great idea give me Russia and I will!" I said.

He freaked out, "No it's mine! You wouldn't last a day! You're not going anywhere! You're not leaving Russia unless I'm with you!" he said.

"It's not like we're married!" I said.

"That's not what I meant!" he said.

"Oh what's the whole point of this conversation, I mean it's going nowhere!" I said.

"You're right it's going nowhere! Let me know when you're ready to cooperate with me, in the mean time stay in here and shut up!" he said leaving the room. He shut the door behind him, and locked it and stood there.

I started banging on the door. "Let me out you tyrant!" I pleaded.

"Three, two, one," he said to himself.

"Ok I'll be you're slave again!" I said.

"Excellent!" he said unlocking the door and coming back into the room. "Ok now you're blue friend told me that you're a witch, is it true?" he asked.

I was scared to answer, but I could not just lie about it. "Yes, I'm not a Satanist, they worship the devil, and I don't. Witches worship the earth," I said.

"I know that, my second wife was quarter to gypsy. How deeply religious are you?" he asked.

"Very sir," I said.

"Oh I hate you, but no matter. Cast a spell on my people and make them all like me!" he said.

"I can't do that sir, I'll lose my power," I said.

"Good, I don't want you casting spells after all you're in a communist country. So you can't do any of that stuff here." He said.

"What do you want me to do instead?" I asked.

"Well let's see, oh I have an idea we'll use propaganda instead. I think I've used everything I could think of. Oh wait I know what I haven't used, a woman." He said.

"Great idea it'll make people think since this woman is your friend and follower, than they can follow you too! I mean you men are such lustful creatures!" I said.

"You know I was thinking the same thing." He said.

"Good now all you need is a woman to put on the poster, you know someone to pose with," I said.

"Yah that's a good idea," he said smiling slyly at me. "I like the way you think, you will pose with me!" he said.

"Cool! What? I don't know about that!" I said. I thought it over and began to smile evilly. "I mean that's kind of evil, but you're the boss!" I said laughing evilly. Hey what choice did I have, ok so maybe I was a little in love with him. Who could resist his smile and those honey colored eyes of his, like I said I thought he was somewhat cute.

"Here's the deal, I'll buy you anything you want! We'll make many posters with us on it, just you and me! We'll be stars, I mean you'll be a new star!" he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Me a star?" I said forgetting for a second that this was some evil plan.

"Yes they'll be so blinded by your beauty they'll want to be my followers!" he said.

"Be happy too! Let's pretend we're friends too, just to make it more convincing. I like you all ready! They'll be your followers; I'm very sexy after all!" I said.

"Oh you are very vain, I like you all ready!" he said.

Then you can promote me to prime minister or the head of the NKVD department!" I said.

Stalin glared at me, "Let's not get carried away!" Stalin said.

Zarbon and Hitler went to Japan. They stood outside on a porch with Tojo outside with them. Tojo did not know any other language, but at least Japanese was Zarbon's first language. Tojo started speaking in Japanese. "What did he say?" Hitler asked.

"He said welcome honored guests, sit down." Zarbon said. Everyone sat down. "_**Japan is a very beautiful country sir.**_" Zarbon said.

"_**Thank you honored guest, what part of Japan are you from?**_" Tojo asked. "_**I'm not from Japan. I'm Oriental, but I'm**__**from outer space. My people speak Japanese and English there,**_" Zarbon said.

"_**Interesting, I was thinking of studying German, but I don't want Hitler to know ok?**_" Tojo said. Zarbon laughed. "_**Tell Hitler that we Japanese have all ready set up camps for prisoners**__,_" Tojo said.

"He says that they have all ready set up camps for prisoners, in Japan and all over," Zarbon said.

"Good now tell him I'm very impressed." Hitler said.

"_**He says he's rather impressed,**_" Zarbon said.

"Good tell him that the Nazis have all ready set up concentration and death camps in some of Europe, and death to the Jews!" Hitler said.

"_**Hitler**__**says that the Jews should be dead and that he's already invaded some of**__**Europe,**_" Zarbon said.

"_**Tell him death to the Koreans and Chinese!**_" Tojo said.

"He says death to the Koreans and Chinese." Zarbon said.

"Good now tell him that next year, in the spring, I'll be Italy seeing how Mussolini is doing," Hitler said.

"_**He'll be in Italy next spring to see how Mussolini is doing,**_" Zarbon said.

"_**Good, how's Stalin doing in helping him conquer Europe?**_" Tojo asked.

"He asked how Stalin is doing in helping you conquer Europe," Zarbon said.

"Stalin, yah what about him? That son of a bitch is nothing but a communist! I hate communism! Stalin is not only ugly to me, but looks and talks like a gypsy! In addition, he has a weak left arm and he's crippled there too! I'll take over Russia when given the chance!" Hitler said.

"_**He says that Stalin is a communist, and that he absolutely hates communism, plus Stalin's left arm is crippled and weak,**_" Zarbon said.

"_**No I simply asked how**__**Stalin was doing,**_" Tojo said.

"Sir, Tojo simply asked how Stalin was doing." Zarbon said.

"Oh good, tell him I'll take over Russia!" Hitler said.

"_**Sir he says he plans to take over Russia.**_" Zarbon said. Tojo burst out laughing, "_**Oh really when?**_" Tojo asked.

"Sir he wants to know when." Zarbon said.

"I don't know I'll think about it!" Hitler said.

"_**He doesn't know yet, but he's thinking about it.**_" Zarbon said.

Tojo looked a little bit scared, "_**I thought he was being sarcastic!**_" Tojo said.

"He thought you were being sarcastic," Zarbon said.

"What no! Tell him I'm not kidding!" Hitler said.

"_**He's not kidding sir!**_" Zarbon said.

"Yah death to the Russians!" Hitler said.

"Oh no Morgan!" Zarbon thought. Little did we both know that things in the following years, in this time period, were about to get so much worse. Not only affecting time, but us as well.

End of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

_Part 3, Propaganda Uses_

A half-year had gone by; it was in the spring of the year 1940. I was now Stalin's official top model for posing for artists and photographers. It was not a bad job I liked it a lot.

One day we were posing for a photographer. I was sitting on Stalin's lap with my arms around his neck. I was also dressed up all sexy. I decided to flirt with him a little bit. "My you have nice neck muscles." I said.

"Thank you I know I do," he said.

"God you're vain," I said.

"Oh you look very nice too my dear," he said.

"Thanks, you look nice too. So when shall we quit this friend charade?" I asked.

"I want to keep it up," Stalin said.

"Why? Should we really keep it up?" I asked.

"Yes, come on! I barely had any friends growing up. I have a lot of enemies." Stalin said.

"You really want to be friends?" I asked.

"Yes I was serious, I know you're an American, but I actually kind of like you. You don't seem that arrogant about being a capitalist. It seems to me you would like to be a communist," Stalin said.

"But you keep on killing your friends!" I said.

"So they weren't really friends anyways, I like women a lot more than men," he said.

"Which is why women will take over the world first?" I said.

He laughed, "Well that will never happen!" he said.

"Look Stalin if you want to be friends, well that's fine with me, but you have to trust me first. Why do you want to be friends?" I asked.

"I want to get to know you a little bit more," he said.

"Well there's nothing wrong with that. I know why you gave Zarbon to Hitler! You obviously didn't want us to find that time machine together!" I said all angry.

"Yes, but there is another reason why," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"I don't think you want to know," he said.

"Ok fine!" I said getting off him and walking away.

Stalin got up and ran after me. "Morgan wait I have hypothetic question to ask you!" he said.

I was completely annoyed, "Ok what?"

"I have this friend, whom I love, but she has a boyfriend and she loves him." Stalin started out saying.

"Why do you like her?" I asked.

"Well she's very beautiful for one thing, she has a nice body, and she seems to understand me. She's very nice and all, but she's a bit young for me," Stalin said.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"She's about your age," Stalin said.

"What does she look like, who is she, I won't tell," I said.

"Sorry now more descriptions," Stalin said.

"Here's what I'd do, tell her how you feel about her. At least be friends with her first." I said.

"What if she hates me or doesn't believe me?" he asked.

"Give her a box of chocolates and roses. Then she'll love you like crazy," I said.

"Do you think it'll work?" Stalin asked.

"I don't know," I said.

Meanwhile in Italy, Zarbon was with Hitler talking to Mussolini. "So you plan to take over Russia?" Mussolini asked.

"Of course I do!" Hitler said.

"Man I'm warning you Russia is a big country, be careful," Mussolini said.

"Don't worry we'll be fine! I have a question are you setting up concentration camps here?" Hitler asked.

"No not yet, but we do put those in jail who refuse to obey me." Mussolini said. He looked over at Zarbon and smiled, "Hey blue human, where in Japan are you from?" he asked.

"I'm from outer space," Zarbon said.

"That explains his skin color; he's pretty cute for an alien. Are you popular with the ladies?" Mussolini asked.

"You mean if I get some or not?" Zarbon asked.

"Something like that," Mussolini said.

"No I'm saving myself for someone special." Zarbon said.

Mussolini rolled his eyes, "Hey Hitler look what Stalin sent me!" Mussolini said taking out a small size poster of me posing with Stalin. He handed it to Hitler. "He sent Tojo one as well," he said.

"Well he could have sent me one, that girl he is posing with looks so familiar," Hitler said looking at the poster.

"Let me see that!" Zarbon said snatching the poster. "Oh my God! It's Morgan!" he said in shock.

"Oh yah that's Stalin's personal slave girl," Hitler said.

"Wow she's very hot!" Mussolini said.

"You watch your mouth that's my girlfriend you're talking about!" Zarbon said. "So she's the one that you are holding out for, what a waste of time! He sent me some nude photos of her too," Mussolini said handing them to Hitler.

"Hello!" Hitler said.

Zarbon grabbed them, "She's only 24 you perverts! The next time I see Stalin I'm going to kick him in the tailbone! I can't believe how stupid Morgan is!" Zarbon said.

A week later in Russia, Stalin was in his den sitting on the couch, looking at nude photos of women and writing dirty comments on them. He smiled and laughed sleazy. I got him vodka and knocked on the door. He panicked and threw the photos all over the place. "Who is it?" he asked.

"It's me Morgan! I have your vodka!" I said.

He wetted his black hair with his saliva. "Well don't just stand there, come in girl!" he said.

I came in and set the vodka bottle on the table. I saw the photos on the floor. "Oh sir you dropped a bunch of photos," I said bending down and picking them up. Stalin looked down my shirt, because my cleavage was showing. I looked at the photos as I picked them up. "Well, what have we here?" I asked smiling.

"Give me those!" he said snatching them from me.

"Where did you get them form?" I asked.

"I tore them out of magazines, why are you interrogating me?" he asked.

"I thought you weren't a womanizer," I said smiling. "So what, that doesn't mean that I don't like to look at them!" he said.

"I won't tell anyone else," I said smirking.

"Good in the mean time get me some more vodka!" he said.

"Ok," I said leaving. He looked to see if I was totally gone. He pulled out a nude photo of me and smiled while looking at it.

The next day I was bathing in the river naked. The water was nice and cold, after all I was near the South Pole. Little did I know that Stalin was on the bridge with his two guards Molotov and Beria. He smiled while he looked at me. "_**I think someone is in love!**_" Molotov said joking.

"_**Yah admit it Stalin you like her! So shall we kill her yet?**_" Beria asked.

"_**No she's no threat to us, what makes you think that I like her anyways?**_" Stalin asked.

"_**Well sir I've notice that you're not acting mean towards her much this month. You obviously like to look at her, and you talk to her in English, which you barely know. Sometimes you like to follow her around the Kremlin. You say the nicest things to her like she's your girlfriend. You haven't even ordered us to kill her yet.**_" Beria said.

"_**She's a capitalist, I'm a communist, and we weren't meant to be together. Keep in mind she's still my slave.**_" Stalin said.

"_**Come on admit it you like her, it's too obvious,**_" Molotov said.

"_**Ok fine I like her a little bit! She makes me feel different, and I feel like I can trust her!**_" Stalin said.

"_**Joseph you have totally lost your mind! What about Valetena your maid?**_" Molotov said.

"_**Sure I like to fuck her a lot, but she's not really what I consider a companion of love, but Morgan is so nice, why am I so mean to her?**_" Stalin asked.

"_**So it's more like a false sense of security?**_" Beria asked.

"_**Exactly! Well just look at her, isn't she a doll?**_" Stalin asked.

"_**She's okay, but not my type of girl to rape,**_" Beria said.

"_**Okay? She's beautiful, inside and out! I'm not cute in or out, I'm old she's not interested in me. I'm also very lonely, I wish she was my girlfriend. Why couldn't I be a Russian? I'm a dumb old Georgian whose accent is so thick that everyone knows right off the bat that I'm Georgian!**_" Stalin said.

"_**Joseph in case you're forgetting I'm a Georgian too, I know that most people of Russia don't like Georgians very much. But there is nothing we can do about our ethnicity background, besides you're only 60 years old.**_" Beria said.

"_**I'm not Georgian, but my wife is a Jew, so I'm also excluded. You're not dumb, you're a genius, an evil genius.**_" Molotov said.

"_**Thank you, thank you no applause please. As an evil genius no gorgeous American woman is going to charm me!**_" Stalin said.

Well he most certainly was wrong about that; I started to sing the James Bond song "From Russia with Love" just to get tacky. Stalin felt enchanted by my singing voice. "_**She sings beautifully! Promise me that you won't tell a living soul that I like her or else I will personally have you both shot! You guys got it?**_" Stalin asked.

"_**You're secret is safe with us,**_" Molotov said.

"_**Good, shall we sneak up behind her?**_" Stalin asked.

"_**Sure,**_" Beria said.

They went down by the shore behind me I had stopped singing by then, I turned around and screamed. I ducked my body in the water. "Stalin! Are you here to arrest me or kill me?" I asked.

"None of the above," Stalin said.

"Then what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear you sing," Stalin said.

"Sir I'm so sorry for bathing and singing naked!" I said.

"It's quite all right, I must say you do have a very beautiful singing voice my dear," he said smiling.

"Well thanks sir, I'll get out very soon," I said.

"Just let me know when you're done," Stalin said walking away with his henchmen.

Later I went back inside the Kremlin and into Stalin's room. "Oh Stalin are you there?" I asked in a sexy voice. He was not there, but there was a nice turquoise dress with short sleeves and a black belt attached to it. In addition, there was a nice black ribbon for my hair and black high heel shoes. There was a note attached to the dress. I grabbed the note and started reading it aloud.

"**Dear Morgan, I kept to my promise when I said I'd buy you anything you wanted. Only because you helped me with the posters. I'm busy right now, but meet me later on in my den, some friends of mine want to meet you. They eventually saw you on the poster and thought you looked great." **

I had to pause for a moment, and then I continued, "**So make sure to cover up the fact that you're my slave, pretend you're my mistress instead. I'm showing them around the Kremlin right now, so stay in here until at least 10:00 am. Sincerely your master, Joseph V. Stalin." **I finished the letter. "Wow this is one nice dress," I said.

Meanwhile in Germany, Zarbon was making himself at home at Hitler's private mansion in the mountains. Home to a bunch of animals like goats and on occasion some birds. Anyways getting back to my story, Zarbon was in his room he just jumped on the bed. "Ah isn't this nice, why yes it is," he said. There was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Zarbon asked.

"Open up!" a woman shouted. Zarbon went and opened the door, a pretty girl he had never seen before was standing there in the doorway. "Hello who are you?" Zarbon asked quite attracted to her.

"I'm Eva Bran, Hitler's bitch!" she said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Zarbon." Zarbon said shaking her hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Hitler sent me to get you." She said. She smiled when she saw how handsome Zarbon was like any normal girl or man. "My you sure are good-looking for a whatever you are," she said.

"No woman or man can resist me," Zarbon said getting cocky.

"Hitler said that I have a new friend to keep me company." Eva said.

Zarbon asked.

"You silly," she said.

"Sorry I'm not your type," Zarbon said remembering his loyalty to Morgan.

"You're not that kind of playmate, but if you want me to then I'll let you play with me sexually!" she said showing her boobs.

"Put those things away, I'm in love with another woman, and at least she doesn't show her tits in public!" Zarbon said.

"Oh her, forget her she's Stalin's slave now," Eva said.

"Oh you bitch!" Zarbon said getting angry.

"Yah what about me you blue Asiatic?" Eva said.

"I may be Asian looking but I'm from outer space!" Zarbon said.

"Hitler told me you were from Japan!" Eva said.

"Oh go away!" Zarbon said slamming the door in her face.

Later in the evening, it was 10:00 in Russia; I was wondering the halls, in my dress that Stalin gave me. I was lost and very confused they were so dark. "Oh where am I?" I thought.

All the sudden I heard a growling noise, I turned around and saw a tiger. "Oh no! Nice Tiger!" I said I then started running down the hallway with the tiger chasing after me. I came across the den and opened the door, I ran inside.

The tiger chased me in. Stalin was in the room with guess who? None other than Tojo and Mussolini! The Tiger got onto my leg. "Morgan is that you?" Stalin asked.

"Yes it's me, get the tiger off me!" I said.

"I think he likes you!" Stalin said.

"Hum?" I asked.

I realized the tiger was not biting me, but humping my leg instead. "Oh God get it off me!" I yelled.

"Come on!" Mussolini said taking the tiger off me.

Stalin was drinking his vodka he was a little bit drunk, then he spit some of it out. "What am I sleazy looking?" I asked. "

Not at all," Stalin said as if he was bewitched. He got off the couch and went over to me and he took my hand, "You look so beautiful," he said. He then kissed my hand. I thought this was quite shocking.

I pulled my hand away from him, "Yuck that gross!" I said scratching it.

"No it's a custom in Russia to kiss a woman's hand in order to pay respects to her," Stalin said.

"They do that everywhere these days," I said. I then realized that Tojo and Mussolini where in the room. "Good lord, Mussolini, Tojo! Oh great just what I need more villains! What are you guys doing here, I thought you guys hated communists?" I asked.

"We do, but since Stalin is now Hitler's ally, he invited us over to meet you. He also sent us pictures of you," Tojo said.

"We wanted to meet you in person," Mussolini said.

"Oh Stalin can I talk to you in private? No we really need to talk," I said. I lead him into the hallway. "Are you crazy? You sent those perverts my photos?" I asked.

"So what, if I want them to like me more, then I'll use you as a weapon, my sweet charming American doll," he said.

"Don't call me doll," I said as we went back into the room. "Well Stalin what shall we do now?" I asked.

"I know, let's make out more!" he said.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Tojo asked.

"Yah how did you know? Prove to me that you know who he is." I said.

"Well he had blue skin, gold eyes, with green hair and way very Asian looking and attractive." Tojo said.

"Yah but what's his name?" I asked.

"It started with a Z," Mussolini said.

"Well was his name Zarbon?" I asked.

"Yah that was his name!" Mussolini said.

"You both saw him? Is he all right?" I asked.

"Yah about a year ago, he's Hitler's translator for Japanese," Tojo said.

"He's probably all right, I saw him with Hitler about a week ago," Mussolini said.

"Enough about Zarbon all ready!" Stalin said.

"Why must you throw these little hissy fits whenever I speak of Zarbon?" I asked.

"Oh no reason really except that I get sick of hearing about him all the time!" Stalin said.

"Stalin are you jealous?" I asked. "No I'm not jealous little girl!" he said.

"Hey I'm no longer a little girl, I'm a grown woman!" I said.

"Prove it!" Mussolini said.

"Certainly will! Let's see now, I've had my period and I no longer have a flat chest," I said.

"No, no, no you have to prove it, like for instance smoke this opium that we're smoking!" Tojo said.

"Now that's stupid!" I said.

"Come on if you really are a woman," Tojo said.

"Ok fine I'll play your little game!" I said grabbing the pipe and smoking it, I cough.

Stalin grabbed the pipe from me, "Morgan, you're not a smoker are you?" he said smoking it.

He passed it to Mussolini, he got high, and he passed it on to Tojo, who was super high. "That does it I'm leaving!" I said.

"Don't go!" Stalin said.

"I have to I can't stand drugs!" I said.

Stalin got up, walked over to me, and grabbed my arm tightly. "Don't you dare walk away from me slave!" he said.

"I don't belong here, I want to go home!" I said.

"Sit down!" Stalin said.

"Yes sir!" I said sitting down. Stalin then chugged down his vodka, which was the second bottle he had that night.

Mussolini and Tojo were high on opium of course I all ready told you that Stalin was drunk. However now he was super drunk. "You know Morgan you're quite an interesting woman," Stalin said.

"In what way do you find me interesting?" I asked.

"Well you have quite a sense of humor on you," Stalin said.

"Since when was I that funny? I mean nobody really thinks that I have a great sense of humor," I said.

"Oh but you do, you just don't know it. You're also very attractive," Stalin said.

"Oh really? I'd watch how you threaten me sir. I can get very paranoid around men like you. I'm not that stupid," I said.

"Well it's like my motto goes, education is a weapon whose effects depend on who holds it in his hands and at whom it is amid." Stalin said.

"Yah well I have a motto too, a wolf can cover itself up in sheep's clothing, but is never truly innocent. No matter if you kill or rape me, I'll never forget who I am on the inside. So do you have any whiskey?" I asked.

"Do I, I have plenty of it!" Stalin said.

Unfortunately, I became very drunk and started to act very silly as the night went on. Tojo and Mussolini were fast asleep. I sat by Stalin and sometimes I had lye on him, when he lied on the couch. One time I started kissing on him. "Morgan will you please stop it!" he said.

"Lo sineto, yo quiero salamente vos." I said.

I wanted to cuddle with him, but he pushed me off him. "Morgan like I said before, stop it! I'm really shy around women!" he lied. "I'm going to bed, good night woman!" he said.

"Shut up you'll wake everyone up!" I said laughing. He went to his room, while I drifted off to sleep on the couch.

Meanwhile in Germany, Zarbon reported to Hitler's office. "Yes sir?" Zarbon asked.

"Something tells me that you're not being faithful enough to me!" Hitler said.

"You're only saying it because I'm blue." Zarbon said.

"Yah so what? You are not normal; you must be the messenger for the Arian race! Tell me your message or I'll place you in Auschwitz! " Hitler said.

Now as you can see Zarbon thought this was the stupidest thing that Hitler had ever said. Let's all face it; the madder someone is the more they say the weirdest stuff. Hitler was beyond weird, he was mad. "Whatever you can't do anything to me! Besides you might be Jewish yourself!" Zarbon said.

"Don't remind me please! Are you Jewish?" Hitler asked.

"Certainly not! I'm and alien, I'm not even Christian I'm from a different galaxy!" Zarbon said.

"Show your hatred for Jews more!" Hitler said.

"I'm not a racist sir," Zarbon said.

"At least act like one! Or you'll die!" Hitler said.

"Yes sir, heil Hitler!" Zarbon said saluting him. Of course, Zarbon was not really a racist, but Hitler would do anything to get him to be racist.

Next morning I woke up in the den. Tojo and Mussolini left all ready. I had had excessively much to drink last night in case you have not all ready noticed. "Ouch I have a such a headache." I said.

Then my stomach felt strange. "Oh I'm going to be sick!" I said, I ran over to the window, opened it up and barfed on Voroshilov from down below.

He shouted at me from down below, "_**Watch where you barf!**_"

"Sorry sir I won't do it again!" I said.

Then I would for some reason got worried about Stalin, usually I hated him, but I had worried this time. I wanted to see if he was ok. Therefore, I went to his room and I saw Beria guarding the door, but he was sleeping. I knocked on the door quietly. "Stalin it's me Morgan, I came to see if you're all right." I said, but no answer.

I opened the door and crept in quietly. He was asleep snoring loudly, zonked out so much that he did not even hear me come in. Then I got curious about his left foot. You see I heard that it was webbed, yes webbed as in a duck's foot.

At first my instincts told me not to do it, but then I had a diabolical thought on how to pull it off. I just had to see it, so I took his sock off his left foot hoping it was a rumor. I was shocked to see that it really was webbed!

I thought it was so repulsive that I felt sick again. I barfed again on the floor. I have never seen a webbed footed person before, and then it struck me funny. It was no longer repulsive, but funny. I burst out laughing so uncontrollably that he woke up and stretched a little. He felt sick too, and ran straight to the restroom and barfed in the toilet.

I cleaned my own barf up and threw it out the window. Before I could leave, Stalin came out of the restroom and stared at me. I was so doomed for sure. "Hello Morgan," he said blushing and smiling quite embarrassed.

"I came to see if you're all right, you were very drunk last night," I said trying to keep a straight face.

"I have a headache are you all right?" he asked.

He had never asked me a question like that before. "Yes I am, I barfed on one of your guards, but I'm all right," I said.

I then stared at this webbed foot again and burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" he asked. He then looked down at his foot, "Oh God!" he said. He jumped back into bed and hid under the covers.

I stopped laughing, "What's wrong Stalin?" I asked.

"Oh go away!" he said.

"Come on you can tell me," I said.

"My foot is webbed!" he said.

I once again lost control and laughed, but I then straightened up. "I'm sorry," I said.

"It's not funny! People used to laugh at my foot! If I would have the power to make it normal then I would! I can't help it!" he said sobbing. I usually would laugh at someone who was evil, but this time I felt sorry for him. Even if he was mean to me most of the time.

"I'm sorry I laughed at your foot, I couldn't help myself. Everyone has something wrong them. I'm autistic and I have scoliosis if it makes you feel any better, but they're both just mild cases. Zarbon can transform, but his other form is ugly. And Hitler I heard has one testicle, see nobody is perfect," I said.

"I still don't feel better!" he said.

"Well go ahead and laugh at me, I really don't care! Hello frog foot! Webbed feet! Rib bit! Rib bit!" I laughed again.

He then got out of bed and stood up. "Shut up idiot!" he said.

"Do you feel better?" I asked.

"No I don't! I don't want you to know how self-conscious I get! I want you to fear me! But all I am to you now is an imperfect dictator," he said sighing.

"Oh come on! You're a dictator! You get self-conscious? You're very powerful, were meant to rule Russia with terror and you did it! You got to where you are today by being highly intelligent! Do you realize how hard it is to claim the thrown of Russia? You're like a Czar to me! A God to everyone else!" I yelled.

"So the point you're trying to make is?" Stalin asked.

"Think of the positive things like the fact that you're a dictator! Nobody cares if you have a screwed up foot! All they care about is getting out of Russia alive!" I said.

He smiled, "You know you're pretty smart for a retard," he said.

"Thanks you're pretty smart for a dictator." I said.

We both then felt like throwing up some more. "I need to lye down!" I said.

"Me too," he said. Then we had the worst hangovers due to the hard liquor we drank.

Meanwhile in Germany, Hitler was giving a speech in the big auditorium. Zarbon was in not with him, he was still in the mountains. He sat at his desk not knowing what to do next. Then Eva just had to show up, she snuck up behind him. "Eva what do you want?" Zarbon asked.

"Oh nothing, can I lick your neck?" she asked.

"No you may not!" Zarbon said.

"All the women seem to like you!" Eva said.

"I don't care about them Eva, I love Morgan, she's my one true love." Zarbon said.

"Oh Hitler doesn't seem to show me very much affection like he used to," Eva said.

"Then why do you love him?" Zarbon asked.

"Because I know we were meant to be together, but he claims that he's married to Germany." Eva said.

"Then why don't you love someone else?" Zarbon asked.

"I do you. You seem to listen to me complain." Eva said.

"I'm very observant," Zarbon said.

"Let me kiss you handsome alien," Eva said.

"Leave me alone Eva, I'm not interested in you," Zarbon said annoyed.

"Oh come on Zarbon just cuddle with me!" Eva said.

"Eva are you trying to get me in trouble?" Zarbon asked.

"No I'm not very evil, I'm just lonely is all," Eva said.

"As of now you're the most hated woman on my list!" Zarbon said.

"Hum!" Eva said walking off.

A couple of weeks later in Russia, I was by the river, thinking of Zarbon. I also threw rocks into the river. Then a white owl flew down and landed next to me.

There was a note attached to it, I grabbed the note. "**Hello, my name is Snowflake; I was given to Zarbon as a gift from Japan by Tojo. I send messages to and from Zarbon. I'll wait outside your window at night. See you later**."

The owl then flew away. "Wait what's Hitler's address?" I said. It began to rain I went back inside. Look on the bright side, at least we could send messages to and from each other.

In Germany in the evening Zarbon ate some squid for dinner. He took out a picture of me and smiled. Eva on the other hand was mad that he was not showing her the affection she wanted. She went straight to Hitler. "_**Hitler!**_" she said.

"_**Now what's wrong Eva?**_" Hitler asked.

"_**Zarbon has been sending messages to and from Morgan!**_" Eva said.

"_**I'll show him!**_" Hitler said getting up and going to Zarbon's room. Hitler came into his room.

"Heil Hitler!" Zarbon said.

"Eva tells me that you think of your girlfriend and she suspects that you send her letters!" Hitler said.

"Yes it's true!" Zarbon said.

"You'll forget about her, Stalin wanted her for himself, I think. You no longer need her!" Hitler said.

"Well I love her, you can't just forget about someone if you love them!" Zarbon said.

"Well it doesn't matter now, she's a communist!" Hitler said.

"I know that she's not a communist, she's only his slave!" Zarbon said.

"In Russia everyone is talking about her, saying she's Stalin's friend and model!" Hitler said.

"What she can't grab the spotlight that easily?" Zarbon said.

"She posed with Stalin so many times that she's famous! The Russians lover her and so does Stalin!" Hitler said.

"Well Stalin is really weird!" Zarbon said.

End of Part 2


	4. Chapter 4

_Part 4, Stalin Revels his Secret to Morgan _

In Russia that same evening, I was asleep in Stalin's room, on the floor. Stalin came barging in and kicked me the stomach hard. "Ouch, why I auto! Oh hi Stalin!" I said.

"Hi? Don't hi me!" he threw a newspaper at me. "Read it!" he yelled.

"I don't know what it says, it's in Russian." I said.

"Ok fine allow me to translate for you!" he said snatching the paper. "It says Stalin's model is so sexy that the whole country of Russia loves her! She might even be considered better than Stalin!" he said.

It was my moment of glory. "Oh cool I'm like the Jennifer Lopez or the Marilyn Marrow of the Soviet Union!" I said. I laughed with joy, but then Stalin looked angry. "I mean how did this happen?" I asked going from being happy to frowning.

"I can't believe they paid more attention to you than to me! That's not what I had in mind! You were supposed to persuade the public to follow me as their leader, not drool all over you! Whoever wrote this article will be executed!" Stalin said.

"Sir don't be so cruel! I'll find a way to make them follow you or like you!" I said, I promised I would too.

"You're starting to become a threat to my fame! I'll have to kill you if you don't get people to like me!" he said.

"Oh go ahead!" I said.

He seemed a little intimidated, "Maybe some other time, in the mean time take a walk with me," he said.

"Ok sure," I said playing along.

We walked in the streets of Moscow like old friends. We came across the St. Basil's Cathedral. "Wow that church is so beautiful!" I said.

"Yes it is isn't it? It was built by Ivan the Terrible. I used to like to study him, he's my hero." Stalin said.

"Well I used to watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_; she would use Kun Fu on the vampires. Man I wish I had a camera, so now what?" I asked.

"Do you want to walk around some more?" Stalin asked.

"Sure, oh I want to go over the bridge again!" I said.

"Again?" Stalin asked all tired.

"Oh yes!" I said we went over the bridge again we looked into the water. "Are there any sharks in the water?" I asked.

"No," Stalin said looking at me in the moonlight. I then noticed him staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh nothing," he said.

"So what's it like to rule a country in terror?" I asked.

"Oh it's not bad, you at least get more supporters," Stalin said.

"If you would give future communists advice, what would you tell them?" I asked.

"I'd tell them go for it!" Stalin said.

"Well how charming," I said sarcastically.

"Isn't it?" Stalin said smiling at me again.

"Why do you keep on smiling at me like that?" I asked.

"Shall we go home?" Stalin asked.

"Sure I'm tired anyways," then I thought of the craziest idea. "Hey wait a minute Stalin I have the craziest idea on how people can notice you, it just might work!" I said.

"What are you talking about?" Stalin asked.

"I have a question, how shallow is the water?" I asked.

"About 10 feet deep," Stalin said.

"Can you swim?" I asked him.

"Yes pretty well," he said.

"Well come and get me!" I said getting on the rail of the bridge.

"Are you crazy, if you're trying to make me look like a hero then you're crazy, nobody is stupid enough to fall for it!" Stalin said.

"Well let's put it to the test and see! Here I go!" I said diving off the bridge and into the water. "Oh help I can't swim!" I said pretending to drown.

"You think I'm going to save your life?" Stalin said.

"I know how to swim just make it look natural!" I said.

"I don't want to get wet!" Stalin said.

"Take your uniform off!" I said.

"Oh for Christ sakes!" Stalin said he ran down by the docks. He took his uniform off no he was not naked. He swam over to me, grabbed me, and swam back to shore.

"Now you're a hero!" I said.

"What I'm a villain!" he said.

"Just play along!" I said.

"Ok," he said. He gave me mouth-to-mouth restoration, and then he started kissing my lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked all shocked.

"Well I'm, oh I'm so sorry," he said.

"You're a good kisser; I mean you are a good life saver!" I said.

"You're very crazy; you're the craziest woman on the planet! Are you sure it worked nobody was watching you moron!" Stalin said.

"Let's make out when someone comes!" I said.

"Ok, but I'm warning you it'll be all over the place in the morning." Stalin said. A man was coming down by the docks.

"Uh oh someone is coming, kiss me Stalin!" I said grabbing him and kissing his lips. Then the man happened to have a camera with him, took a picture of us, and ran off. "Hey you can't do that!" I said.

"Actually they can, the press follows me everywhere I go. I told you it would be all over the place," Stalin said.

"Oh no what have I done? People will think we're involved! Why didn't I think of the situation more carefully?" I said.

"I have an idea, let's pretend we're lovers just to fool the press! Everyone in the Kremlin will know it's a joke, besides I don't go public very often anyways," Stalin said, odd he did not seem to mind that he was getting himself into a false scandal.

"I don't know if I could live through that!" I said.

"Come on it won't be so bad, besides we're friends aren't we?" Stalin asked.

"Of course we are, ok you're the boss," I said.

"So do you want to kiss again?" he said.

"I'm sorry, I can't," I said, we both stood up. "Let's just go home," I said.

"Ok that's fine," Stalin said we both walked home.

A couple of days later, after listening to the radio, Stalin stomped out of his office and into his den where I was. "God the French are such idiots! How could they let themselves be taken over like that?" Stalin asked.

"I'll tell you because Hitler's forces are becoming more powerful than you think!" I said.

"He can't betray me, for I'm much too powerful!" Stalin said.

"That part is pretty much true, but what will happen if he does betray you?" I asked.

"Then he'll pay!" Stalin said. Stalin was very worried all day, for he did not know what was to come.

Hitler heard he was worried so he called him on the phone. "Stalin why don't you join the Axis Powers of Evil," Hitler said.

"Sorry Hitler I can't do that, I work alone," Stalin said.

"You cold-hearted blackmailer!" Hitler said hanging up the phone all angry.

"Why did you hang up the phone?" I asked.

"Hitler is mad at me," Stalin said. I was all ready beginning to tell that Hitler was fed up with Stalin.

"Yah but why was Hitler mad at you?" I dared asked.

"Because he told me that he wanted me to join his side, you know the axis powers of evil, do you think I should join?" Stalin asked.

"No you're better off without them. Sure you're evil enough to join, but they wouldn't totally accept you, because you're a communist." I said.

"Oh yah well I don't totally except you because you're an American!" he said.

"Oh look whose talking, you're a Georgian and you're the dictator of the Soviet Union! I don't see much of a difference! Look I'm at least a better ally than Hitler! If I had to have sex with one of you, it would be you! I'm sorry you had to hear that!" I said blushing.

"It's all right I guess. I know Hitler he wouldn't do that to me." Stalin said.

"That's the problem you don't know him very well! Therefore, how do you know if he's trustworthy? Why would you even join his clique of evil anyway? As a friend I'm telling you, don't trust Hitler totally!" I said.

"You're being naïve," Stalin said.

"No you're naïve; I don't want him to kill you!" I said.

"I'll be all right," Stalin said.

"Oh sometimes you just confuse me!" I said walking out of the room.

"Oh God even if she is an American I find her appearance so pleasant to look at," he said. He then followed me around the Kremlin.

Another year had gone by, Zarbon and I wrote each other telling what has happened. It was 1941 in the summer.

Zarbon was on his bed writing to me. "**Dear Morgan, hello it's been about a year and a half since I saw you last. Japan and Italy are beautiful countries. I've helped Hitler conquer France, the Netherlands, Holland, Poland and so on fourth. All are beautiful countries, but now I'm not so sure anymore. After all Hitler has taken them over." **

Zarbon stopped and thought a while, then continued,** "Germany is beautiful too, and the woman and men here adore me believe it or not. I've been fateful to you, have you been fateful to me? I still wait for your reply, sincerely your lover, Zarbon.**" He then folded the letter up and went to the window, he tied it around the owl and the owl flew away. Hitler then opened the door up.

"Oh Zarbon! Go fetch me some wine!" he yelled.

"Get it yourself!" Zarbon said.

"What, don't tell me what to do you blue Nazi!" Hitler said.

"I don't hate Jews, they don't steal, they're honest and hardworking people!" Zarbon said.

"Lies such lies! Jews do steal and they're the cause of losing World War 1! The Arian race is the dominate race!" Hitler said.

"There is no Arian race you made that up you moron!" Zarbon said.

"No you lie; the Arian race will last for at least a thousand years!" Hitler said.

"You're mad! I'm not really a human! I truly believe that it's wrong to go around killing people just because of their appearance, race, religion, and life style!" Zarbon said.

"You're a Nazi now, every Nazi is to obey no matter what, forget about your girlfriend she's Stalin's bitch now! Oh you didn't read the papers?" Hitler said showing the front cover of the newspaper with me and Stalin kissing on the front page.

"Oh I'll have to break them up somehow!" Zarbon said very jealous.

"Good I like you all ready! We'll go to Auschwitz in a few weeks!" Hitler said.

"Heil Hitler!" Zarbon said as Hitler left the room, "Asshole," Zarbon said.

Meanwhile things did not get any better in Russia. Stalin was walking down the hall when Voroshilov started laughing. "_**What's so funny Voroshilov?**_" Stalin asked.

"_**Rumor has it that you're really in love with**_ _**your American slave from the future**_!" Voroshilov said laughing.

"_**Who told you that?**_" Stalin asked all angry.

"_**Oh it was Beria, he told Malenkov and Khrushchev too**_!" Voroshilov said.

"_**No one can keep a secret**_ _**anymore**_," Stalin said rolling his eyes.

I happened to be walking in the hallway, when I saw Stalin beating the crap out of Voroshilov. "Stalin what's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing!" he said. Voroshilov made kissing noises and Stalin punched him in the face. "Come on Morgan, we're going to my Dacha!" Stalin said.

"How far is it?" I asked.

"It's outside of Moscow." He said.

So we got in his Rolls-Royce, Stalin had a pair of sunglasses on and we took off. I stood up shouting, "Yah for a dictator you have a good taste in cars!" I said.

He smiled and said, "Yah I know I do!" Then we arrived, it was a green house.

"I'm assuming that you like the color green." I said to him.

"Yes either green is my favorite color or red is I can't decide which one it is." He said.

"No way green is my favorite color too!" I said.

We went inside and we went into his library. He had all kinds of books. I tried to look at a few, but they were all in Russia, some in Georgian, only a few were in English. "Don't you have any interesting books?" I asked.

"Well here!" he said throwing a book at me. "What is it? It looks like a children's book," I said.

"Looks can be deceptive; it's a book on fairy tales, but the adult versions." He said.

"So it's an adult book?" I asked.

"Yes of course," he said. I looked in the book, I could not read it, and it was once again in Russian.

"Can you read it to me?" I asked.

"What am I your slave?" he asked.

"I would read it myself, but I can't understand Russian." I said.

"Learn the Russian Alphabet!" he said putting out a card with the Russian letters on it in front of me.

"Sound them out!" he said.

"I can't learn Russian God Damn it!" I said banning my head on the table.

"You'll kill more brain cells that way, fine if you don't want to learn the Russian Alphabet then do me a big favor slave. Kill Beria my top henchman!" he said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he somehow found out that I really liked you! He then went and told everyone in the Kremlin!" he said.

He then covered his mouth, "Stalin we don't even like each other very much. We were only pretending remember?" I said.

"Ok that does it no more games! I have to tell you something, I kind of am in love with you!" he said.

"Ok I'm not sticking around for the Cold War! You what? Oh so I see!" I burst out laughing and fell down to the floor still laughing. "That's a good one, God you crack me up!" I said.

"I'm serious. Stop laughing! Haven't you figured it out yet? I'm really in love with you!" he said.

"Why would you love me?" I asked.

"Who wouldn't love you, you're attractive, nice, and you make me feel good about myself when I get self-conscious! I feel like I can tell you anything! Every time I see you, I can't stop thinking about you! I dream about you all night, I think about you all day! It drives me crazy!" he said.

"Well if you really love me then you sure have a funny way of showing it! You can't seriously be that attracted to me, could you?" I asked. He had a very serious look on his face. I then stopped laughing and became afraid.

"Oh now you tell me!" I said backing away from him.

"I know I haven't been that nice to you, but what can I say I'm not a very affectionate man." He said.

"I can be very nice, but also very mean, do you want me to prove it?" I asked.

"I don't know I'm not worried about that right now! I'm so confused! I have confusing feelings for you!" he said.

"How do you know? I mean, Stalin I don't know how to tell you this, but I don't love you! Sure, I may have had the hots for you once, but that's kind of changed! I love Zarbon; I could never truly love someone like you! You're evil and ruthless!" I said getting angry.

He got angry with me, "I don't take rejection very well!" he said.

"I better run fast. Stalin just calm down I can explain! Wait I want to go back to Moscow! Oh no!" I said. He started chasing me around the room, I screamed for my life, and then he stopped chasing me around the room, "Why did you stop?" I asked.

"I'm too old to be chasing girls! I have this to say then! I think we have a lot in common! I'm for some reason am not so paranoid around you anymore than I used to be!" he said.

"Can't we just be friends?" I asked.

"No I want to go out with you!" he said.

"Here is my answer, no!" I said.

"Please, I like you a lot!" he said.

"I said no that is my final answer!" I said.

"I want to marry you or have children with you out of wedlock!" he said.

"Ok now you're just getting unrealistic," I said.

"Ok maybe that was a little too farfetched. But I want you, please go out with me!" he said.

"No," I said.

"I'll keep on asking you out until you say yes!" he said.

"Well you'll have a hard time doing that!" I said about to walk out of the room.

"As my slave you will listen to me!" he said.

"You can command my body, but you'll never command my heart!" I said leaving the room.

At twelve o'clock Stalin went out, this was my chance to hide. Therefore, I picked the dumbest hiding place, his living room! Then there was a knock on door I thought it could be one of his servants, no, I was wrong as I opened the door.

It was Stalin he had a bouquet of roses and a box of chocolates for me! It looked like he dyed his hair a little too, to its original color black. All though I still saw a little bit of gray in it. I mean come on he was at least 61 years old I was only 24! He was old enough to be my great-great grandfather. Although he did not look to old to me.

"Oh hi, what do you want?" I asked.

"You to love me!" he said.

"Oh really?" I said snatching the roses and chocolates from him.

"So will you go out on a date with me, I'd be honored?" he said.

"No!" I said slamming the door in his face.

"God what a woman!" he said. He got even more love sick than ever.

I threw the flowers on the couch, and tasted the chocolates, they tasted awful. "Oh yuck! What is this stuff?" I asked.

"It's Turkish Delight!" he shouted.

He then started singing in his own language. It was one of those Georgian love songs. I thought his singing voice was so beautiful; it was as beautiful as mine. I opened the door back up. "Stalin what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm singing I had to sing in the church choir when I was young. I was the best one." He said.

"How great you're not the only guy who's tried to pull that one off, go away!" I said.

"But I love you!" he said.

"No you don't it's just a stupid crush it's your hormones talking not your heart." I said.

"Oh you know you want me," he said. Sure maybe I did, but could I really like him.

"No I love someone else!" I said.

He then got on his hands and knees. "Please go on a date with me, please! I'm a lonely old man who hasn't been on a date in such a long time! Please?" he said.

"Will you just leave me alone," I said about to cry, because he annoyed me so much. I finally gave up, "All right I'll go out with you! Only to shut you up!" I said.

"Thank you! Thank you!" he then took me in his arms, "Tonight we shall be the stars facing the night sky with the moon lit up!" he said.

"Oh my, nice poetry there," I said, I felt a little enchanted. "Oh no I forgot about Zarbon, he'd be so pissed!" I said. He hugged me tightly; I could personally tell that he did not wear deodorant. Then again not all Asian or European nations do.

That evening in Germany, Zarbon was at a party that Hitler had thrown. He was standing there with his glass of wine all board. Then a couple of women approached him. "Sorry I don't speak German," Zarbon said.

"It's all right we all ready speak English. So what part of Japan or England are you from?" the first woman asked.

Zarbon by now had been asked that question so many times that he was tired of it by now. "I'm not from Japan or England for the last time! I'm from outer space!" he said.

"Are you married?" the other woman asked.

"No I'm not married, but I do have a girlfriend, and I have a son with her," Zarbon said.

"What's her name?" the first woman asked.

"I can't tell you her first name, but have you seen Stalin's poster? She's posing with him." Zarbon said.

"You mean the slut on the poster?" the other woman asked.

Zarbon got mad, he could be nice, but he could be easily angered and had a major temper on him. He threw his glass down, "Hey don't call her a slut! You should not believe everything you see or here! She's a beautiful, sweet young woman and I love her!" Zarbon said walking away.

Hitler walked up to him, "Oh Zarbon!" he said.

"Yes?" Zarbon asked.

"I have a question how good is your German?"

"It's a little better sir," Zarbon said.

"Good then give this speech," Hitler said handing him a piece of paper.

"How good is your singing?"

"It's decent," Zarbon said.

"Then sing, go to the podium right now! Oh tell them you're the messenger for the Arian race!" Hitler said.

"What?" Zarbon said going up to the podium. He started speaking German, "_**Greetings earthlings I am the messenger for the Arian race! I want to sing a song in honor of Hitler!**_" Zarbon said.

Hitler smiled, Zarbon started singing, "_**Oh Arian race I pledge my heart to thee, I never knew a land so wide and so free, oh no Jews or f- or retards shall join our perfect race, they only live to serve us in any time or place! Oh Hanukah oh Hanukah come light the menorah, let's have a party we'll all dance the…**_" Zarbon sang.

Hitler stopped singing along. Hitler got mad and interrupted, "What in the hell was that piece of crap?" he asked.

"_**You created the lyrics!**_" Zarbon said.

Everyone laughed thinking it was a joke. "_**I didn't add the Hanukah song! Zarbon do**_ _**us all a favor, sit down!**_" Hitler said.

"Ok so I see that I'm not making any friends here." Zarbon said getting off the stage.

Elsewhere in Russia, I unfortunately was getting ready for a date with Stalin. I was in his room panicking, I felt like the biggest loser in the world. "I can't believe I'm doing this God damn it!" I said. Then I tripped over a trunk. "Ouch I guess that's what I get for swearing, I wonder what's in this trunk," I said.

I was curious, so I broke the lock open. I found a yellow dress in my size, and a crown along with some earrings and a necklace. Also with yellow low, heal shoes. They were all something that maybe Anastasia the grand duchess of Russia would have worn. However, not quite as fancy, was he spoiling me too much perhaps?

"Wow this dress is tight, forgive me whoever owned this dress, but I'm putting it on!" I said dressing up, so much for Stalin's lecture to me on Bolshevik modesty.

I looked like royalty I felt confident when I looked at myself in the mirror. "Stalin would now have to kill me for trying to act like the Grand Duchess, but I don't care! Now I'll go downstairs and face that evil bastard!" I said walking out of the room feeling rather confident.

I went downstairs to the main big room. Stalin was not in sight, hopefully he stood me up. "Hello Stalin are you there?" I asked.

"Yes dear here I am," he said. He was dressed up rather nicely and looked rather dashing to me.

"Oh you scared me!" I said.

"You know who you look like, you look like Anastasia," he said smiling.

"Oh I look nothing like her," I said.

"Well you're a lot prettier than she was," he said.

"So where did you find her stuff?" I asked.

"I didn't," he said.

"I know what you're thinking I look evil to you," I said.

"Actually I thought you looked cute in that outfit," he said.

"Oh gezz thanks, you're making me blush." I said smiling. I did not get it, how come when I try to make a man hate me I always ended up turning him on? "Shall we sit down?" I asked.

"Ok sure," he said pulling out a set for me.

"I can seat myself," I said sitting down in another chair.

Well you know what he did, he sat down next to me, and so I moved far away from him. "What am I ugly or something?" he asked.

"Well no, I need my personal space if you don't mind," I said. He then gave me a dirty look. "Sorry if I offended you in any way," I said.

He just stared at me, "Well I decided to play dress up, I hope you don't mind," I said. So much for first date impressions. "This isn't much of a date; can't we go to the movies instead?" I asked.

"No we stay here, shall we dance?" he asked.

I smiled, "Ok fine, but I'm warning you I'm not much of a dancer," I said.

We started dancing the tango. I then decided to piss him off. I stepped on his left foot, yes the foot that was webbed. "Ouch you clumsy fool!" he said.

"I'm sorry, I like tangoing so much that sometimes I hurt someone by accident," I said.

"You know what, let's just slow dance," he said. We started slow dancing, "I haven't danced like this since Nadya was alive," he said.

"I'm sorry you're not easily impressed with my dancing, it's no picnic trying to please you," I said.

"That's pretty much true, tell me Morgan why don't you like me?" he asked.

"Because you're harsh and mean," I said.

"But that's what's so sexy about me, I'm a tyrant!" he said.

"Ok you're right, I'm sorry I didn't see that before," I said.

"Does my outer appearance not please you?" he asked.

"No it has nothing to do with that; your outer appearance doesn't matter to me. It's what counts on the inside?" I said confused by my own question.

"Do you love me?' he asked.

"No I don't, you're a very splendid dancer," I said.

"Thank you my dear, you're not too bad yourself," he said.

I then put my head on his breasts, "Thank you Zarbon," I said. I made a big mistake, "Zarbon? Oh I'm so sorry sir; I can't stop thinking about him!" I said.

He got mad, "Oh is always on your mind? But I love you!" he said.

I decided to get sensitive with him, "Oh you poor thing, you've been evil for so long that you've forgotten what true love is," I said.

"No I haven't, don't you dare get sensitive with me!" he said.

"Oh you need a hug!" I said.

"Don't even think about it or I'll kill you! Let's just sit down and eat," he said.

"Ok sure," I said as we both sat down, our food was bought out to us.

"So what is it?" I asked.

"It's squid," he said.

"Cool I love squid, I'm sorry I stepped on your foot. The truth is I did it on purpose. But now I feel terrible," I said.

"Don't worry about it, it's not like you were trying to murder me," he said. I kind of laughed, but then straightened up.

"Sorry," I said.

"You know girls like you are hard to find," he said.

"Well I don't know about that. Not that it's any of my business, but what part of Poland did you get?" I asked.

"The east side, I want all of it," he said.

"Wow go for it! I wonder what it be like to own a country." I said.

"Why are you so concerned with my evilness?" Stalin asked.

"Because I can't forget that fact sir. Enough of this talk let's eat," I said.

That same evening, back in Germany, everyone was seated at a table. "_**I'd like to make a toast!**_" Hitler said. He then looked at Zarbon, who looked sad and quiet. "Zarbon your awfully quiet this evening," Hitler said.

"I'm very depressed," Zarbon said.

"Is it Morgan? Well guess what! Our troops are on their way to Russia! They'll attack them!" Hitler said.

Believe me this was not helping Zarbon at all.

"No don't she's my love!" Zarbon said.

"She's a communist I'll bet I'm right!" Hitler said. No Hitler was dead wrong, because his head was too deep in the gutter.

"Can I go to my room right now?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes just go you non-Arian!" Hitler said.

"Oh by the way Happy Hanukah Hitler!" Zarbon yelled leaving the room.

Hitler was mad, "May we conquer Russia and be successful!" Hitler said. After all, Zarbon did not want to deal with a very insane racist.

Back in Russia, we finished dinner. "Wow that was good squid, may I have so more?" I asked.

"No," Stalin said.

"So what did you put in it poison?" I asked.

"No of course not," he said. "What's Georgia like, it must be so romantic?" I asked.

"It's a bunch of mountains, warm in the summer time, cold in the winter. It's a weak country!" he said.

"Well Indiana is nothing like that," I said.

"Let's go to the top of the roof," Stalin said.

"But it's cold out," I said.

"Who cares let's go!" Stalin said grabbing my arm and leading me to the roof. We were on top of the roof looking at the city lights.

"Man I'm cold in this dress, if I take if off then I'll be colder," I said.

Stalin laughed, "Leave your dress on," he said. "What are we looking at?" I asked.

"Well the city of Moscow of course!" he said.

"Yah it looks beautiful at night, how can you Russians stand the cold?" I asked. We were high up; I realized it when I looked down. "Oh God I just remembered I'm afraid of heights!" I said.

"So do you like Russia?" Stalin asked.

"It's okay I guess, not exactly my type of country to live in, I'm sure Shasha would have loved it," I said.

"What did you say?" Stalin asked.

"I said Shasha would have loved it," I said.

"Who's Shasha?" Stalin asked.

"He's Zarbon's brother-in-law," I said.

"Oh I shouldn't have asked then," Stalin said.

"It's okay I don't mind answering questions," I said.

"Oh Morgan you must not know what it's like to be a dictator," Stalin said.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little concerned about me.

"Well you don't know how lonely you can get, how paranoid," Stalin said.

"Yah I'm like that sometimes too," I said.

"But you're not getting the point. I don't feel quite as lonely when I'm around you," Stalin said.

"Ok my God it's getting colder out here, let's go inside ok?" I said. Then he put his arms around me. "Um sir what are you doing?" I asked a little shocked.

"Please stay with me I'll take care of you," Stalin said.

He started kissing my neck. I got scared, "Stop that right now!" I begged, but he kept on doing it and gripped me tighter. "All right you asked for it!" I said and then I slapped him in the face. "God you are so disgusting!" I yelled I ran inside and hid in the living room and locked the door. I cried the rest of the night.

End of Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5, Two dictators, One Alien, and a Girl

I went sleep and had a very strange dream. I dreamed I was somewhere in Russia hunting for firebirds, I was dressed up like a Cossack, but I had black Pointe shoes on, maybe it was one of those recurring dreams where I stole my sister's point shoes, for I never got up on Pointe.

Then in the dark forests I come to a light, in the light I saw a land somewhat similar to Mesopotamia, only with deserts and minarets. I saw a palace so I went in. I saw a bunch of girls dancing, and wearing those Turkish outfits. I then saw Stalin on the thrown dressed normally, and with a bunch of girls flirting with him.

I walked up to him, "Sir I have your firebird!" I said suddenly holding a dead firebird, I had no idea how it got there.

"Will you tell me where I am?" I asked.

"You're in Russia, only in the southern part," Stalin said.

"Well it sure is hot," I said.

"This is where my ancestors were from, Iran," Stalin said.

"Wait a second I thought you just said we were in Russia?" I said.

"Did I? I meant Siberia," Stalin said.

"This makes no sense what so ever!" I said.

"Of course it doesn't it's a dream silly," Stalin said.

"I wish I could dream of more exotic lands like this more often, but now I'm trying to solve the riddle of Russia," I said. "Are you the Czar of Russia?" I asked.

"Yes I am, and the Czar of Siberia, Ukraine and Iran," Stalin said.

"This is one weird dream, so I'm assuming you're happy," I said.

"No this is my enigma," Stalin said.

"There you go with the dream talk again," I said.

"Oh Morgan I'd take over the world for you," Stalin said.

I went up to him. "Really?" I asked.

"Yes really, which should I take over first?" he asked.

"All the Baltic states!" I said.

"Good choice, I'll take them over for you!" he said. We kissed on the lips. I heard some weird noises in the background, like bombing.

Well you know what happened the next morning in reality? In Russia, German planes flew over Russia and bombed houses. While ships or subs throw bombs, and army tanks shot missiles at houses. They arrested thousands of people.

I heard the noise in the distance I woke up from my strange dream. "Oh what is that noise? Oh, that must be Stalin executing people as usual. Oh well I get sick of it every time." I said.

Later on, after I put my regular cloths on, I was outside of Stalin's room very nervous. I decided to talk to myself, "Look Stalin I'm sorry I slapped you last night, but it was for your own good! No that's not what I'll say; oh I hope I come out of there alive!" I said as I opened the door.

I went into his room; he was awake listening to the record player. He was drinking a bottle of wine, he was almost drunk. He did not seem to mind me coming in. "Stalin hi, about last night I'm so sorry I hit you. But when I mean get off I mean get off!" I said.

"It's no problem Morgan, do you want to dance this is my favorite song," he said.

"Stalin listen to me…" he took me in his arms and started tangoing with me, yes he was somewhat drunk. "Stalin please I don't want to dance, I just want to talk!" I said. He just ignored me and started humming the song, and drank some more wine. I pushed him off me, went over to the record player, and turned it off. "Stalin are you all right?" I asked.

"Oh no I'm not all right you bitch! I'm almost drunk for Christ sakes! I was crying all night because you don't love me!" he said.

"Look Stalin you seem really sweet and all." I then laughed at what I just said. "But I don't want to get mixed up with a guy like you!" I said.

"Oh come on I can't stop thinking about you, I'm so depressed!" he said.

"Stalin please stop drinking I hate seeing you drunk." I said.

"Come on Morgan I want you to love me!" he said lustfully.

"Sir calm down! Can't we just be friends?" I asked.

"No! I want you as a lover!" he then broke his wine bottle and used the bottom half as a weapon, or at least he tried. He chased me trying in vain to stab me.

"Now Stalin let's think for a minute!" I thought of something to say.

"Your first wife was your true love! I'm not your true love! You're just confused is all! Your first wife was special because she was made for you and only you. She loved you; I don't feel for you that way! I know you loved her just as much. I know for one second that she still loves you." I said.

"What the hell would you know?" Stalin asked getting emotional.

"I know fate can be cruel, but I know that you still love her! Maybe that's one of the reasons you kill people. You think that death solves everything, well it doesn't! It won't bring her back! I know you feel depressed sometimes, and I can't stand it! I don't know why she loved you, but she just did! Look on the bright side, at least someone was in love with you!" I said emotionally.

Stalin dropped the glass and started crying, I sure did do a good job of making him cry. "Hum?" I said.

He got on his knees and cried even more. "God why have you taken her from me?" he said.

"Stalin are you ok?" I asked.

"No I'm not! I still miss her so much! I miss Nayda too! Oh Nayda, I should have taken better care of you!" he said.

He went over and hugged me; I could not even tell if he was faking it. "Oh Zarbon you have to see this! Oh that's right he's with Hitler! Quit faking it Stalin!" I said.

"I'm not faking it! You really made me cry!" he said.

"There, there Stalin don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I don't want to see you this way, I'd rather personally see you kill someone than sob. It makes me sad, would Ivan the Terrible want to see you like this? When he lost his wife, he was sad too. But seriously would he?" I asked.

"Good point!" Stalin said wiping his eyes. "But just because I miss my wives doesn't mean that I'm going to change! You can't change me woman! Nobody can! I'm still ruthless!" he said.

"I wasn't trying to change you sir, I was just trying to prove a point! Yah just stay ruthless!" I said.

"You know I never thought I would say this, but you're a good friend." He said.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes of course I am! For once you care about my happiness!" he said.

All the sudden that heartbreaking moment was over when Beria approached, "_**Stalin! The Germans have attacked us!**_" he yelled, and then he ran off.

"What?" Stalin said. He freaked out and hid under the desk. "Oh my God they're going to get me!" he said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"The Germans have attacked us! It's my entire fault!" he said.

"I told you, but you didn't listen!" I said.

"Oh shut up!" Stalin said.

"Now honestly, would the real Stalin hide under his desk?" I asked.

"No but I'm scared of Hitler! I only made that pact with Hitler so he wouldn't attack my country!" Stalin said.

"And split Poland too, along with controlling the Baltic States?" I asked.

"Yes that's pretty much true!" Stalin said.

"Where is your dignity sir?" I asked.

"I have none right this second! I'm going to die!" he said.

"We're not going to die! I mean you're not! Well now, you know that you made a big mistake! I'm leaving!" I said about to leave the room.

"No wait don't go! I don't want to be alone! You're the only person I trust right now!" Stalin said.

"Oh now you want my help? Say I'm the best, most good-looking person in the world!" I said.

"Don't rub it in woman!" Stalin said.

"Ok be happy to! Are you pissed off at Hitler?" I asked.

"You bet I am how could he betray me like this?" Stalin asked.

"I have a crazy idea, why don't we go to Hitler personally and declare war, plus if you want to impress me, then you beat the crap out of Hitler!" I said.

"You know that's not a bad idea!" he said.

"No I was just kidding!" I said.

"No I like the thought of him being dead right now!" Stalin said.

"Can I come?" I asked.

"Yes of course you're coming! We're flying by plane! You're going to fly it!" Stalin said.

"What me?" I said.

We went to an airport and Stalin picked a plane out for me to fly. The truth was that I did not know how to fly a plane. We got in the plane; I was in the front while Stalin was in the back. "Let's see now, this button must be the autopilot!" I said pressing it, actually, it was the engine, I just started it up. "No that's not it! Stalin is there an autopilot on this thing?" I asked.

"I don't think so," Stalin said looking at a map of the world.

"Oh shit, well to Germany we go!" I said. I then flew the plane in a rather clumsy takeoff style.

Hours later, the plane looked like it was drunk, Stalin was not very comfortable, and he was scared. "I'm very scared Morgan, fly the plane right!" he said.

"I'm trying! I can't fly a plane! I'm no pilot; I'm a history teacher that barely gets paid!" I said.

"Morgan you mean to tell me that we have been in the plane for over a good 5 hours, and now while we're up in the air you tell me that you're not a pilot?" Stalin asked.

"Well yes," I said. "Morgan remind me to kill you when we get out of the plane, if we get out alive!" Stalin said.

"Yah I'll keep that in mind sir." I said a little embarrassed and scared.

Meanwhile in Germany, at Hitler's home, in his conference room he was laughing like crazy. Zarbon was watching him. "Well I have full power of Russia! Now we'll have full control of the world!" Hitler said.

"I don't know how long I can stand to hear you say that sir." Zarbon said.

"Don't worry pretty boy we will have full control of the world!" Hitler said. He laughed like crazy again.

Meanwhile outside the mansion, I saw Hitler's mansion. "We're about to land sir!" I said.

"Make sure that we don't crash into one of those mountains, if we die it's your fault!" Stalin said.

"Here we go!" I said. I landed the plane rather clumsily. Stalin and I got out of the plane.

"Morgan God damn it! You are the most God-awful pilot I've ever seen in my life!" Stalin said.

"Thank you I love you too honey." I said. Stalin started shouting at me, but in his own language. "Right I'd like to comment on that, please speak English, thank you!" I said.

"Morgan you are the dumbest person I've ever encountered!" Stalin said.

"Well excuse me! You told me to fly the plane, I tried to tell you that I wasn't a pilot, but you wouldn't listen!" I said.

"Well then speak up woman, in the mean time let's get this over with, I'll deal with you later!" Stalin said. We walked pasted the sleeping guard and into the mansion.

Zarbon and Hitler were still in the conference room. "Yes I will conquer the world!" Hitler said laughing. It so happen that Stalin and I were outside of the room hearing what was going on inside.

I broke down the door, "Oh no you won't!" I said.

Zarbon saw me and I saw Zarbon. "Morgan!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon!" I said, we ran into each other's arms and hugged each other tightly.

"I've missed you so much! My you've grown more beautiful since the last time I saw you." He said.

"Yes my hair is longer, you're pretty cute with a mustache. Oh you cut your hair." I said.

"It'll grow back, are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes I'm fine, are you all right?" I asked.

"I guess so, where did you get that nice blue dress from?" Zarbon asked. 

"Stalin gave it to me," I said. Zarbon then got mad at me, and pushed me away from him. "Hey what did you do that for?" I asked.

"Tell me what's it's like to be a communist Stalin's bitch!" Zarbon said.

"Well you're no Mary Sunshine! You Nazi! Look Zarbon we can't be mad at each other forever!" I said.

"Get away from him you bitch!" Hitler said grabbing my arms and twisting them behind my back, he broke my left arm.

"Ouch! Zarbon help me!" I said. Zarbon did nothing to help me.

"Don't you touch her! I'm the only one who's aloud to touch her! She's my slave not yours!" Stalin said.

"I stand corrected!" Hitler said pushing me to the ground.

Zarbon helped me up, but then said angrily, "Oh yah since when did you two start going out?"

"I have no idea where you heard that from, we were never going out! We faked it the whole time!" I said.

"Oh fuck!" Zarbon said blushing with total embarrassment. "I feel so embarrassed! So you two are just friends?" Zarbon asked.

"I really don't know, he does trust me with a few secrets," I said.

"Tell me one of them!" Zarbon said.

"No that's just wrong!" I said.

"You think that Stalin is cute! You've liked him ever since the 11th grade!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon don't!" I said.

"Oh yes you like him I can see it in your eyes! You had some dream about him promising you land!" Zarbon said laughing.

"It's not funny Zarbon!" I said.

"Admit it Morgan you still like him!" Zarbon said.

"Ok maybe I do like him! Go ahead laugh at me I don't care!" I said.

"You went on a date with him last night?" Zarbon said getting angry.

"I'm sorry, but it was his idea!" I said.

"Oh this is so funny!" Hitler said smiling.

"It's not funny how would you like it if you were in love with a Jew?" I said.

"Ew that's just plan nasty! Zarbon is in love with a girl and the girl is in love with not only a dictator, but her own master!" Hitler said laughing. Some of Hitler's other men came into the room, "_**Hay guys guess what I just heard! That Stalin went on a date with his American slave from the future! And that they're in love with each other!**_" Hitler said.

Everyone laughed. "Shut up Hitler!" Stalin said.

"Yes please do!" I said.

"So we meet again Hitler!" Stalin said they both started arguing in German.

"What in the hell are they saying?" I asked.

"How the hell should I know they're speaking German!" Zarbon said.

"Hey argue in a language that everyone can understand!" I said.

"Ok fine, you underestimate me Hitler! You will die before this war is over!" Stalin said.

"Oh get him Stalin!" I said.

"Since when did you start cheering for Stalin?" Zarbon asked.

"Hey he's my master, I don't have a choice, cheer for Hitler too if you want to!" I said.

"No way, that's just wrong! Go Hitler kick his ass!" Zarbon said.

"I declare war on Stalingrad!" Hitler yelled.

"In the mean time I promised someone I would beat the crap out of you!" Stalin said. He took his shirt off, do not worry he was a little skinnier than usual.

"Zarbon I still say you have a nicer body than he does," I said.

"Why thank you Morgan I know I do," Zarbon said.

"Ok fine you want to fight then so be it!" Hitler said taking off his shirt. He looked skinner than Stalin, but he looked like a wimp.

Stalin laughed at him, "You're nothing compared to me! My name means man of steal and it means well!" Stalin said.

"Oh, oh yah well I'm the Der Fuhrer! I don't need some glorious name to be strong you non-Arian blooded Georgian!" Hitler said.

"What did you call me?" Stalin asked very enraged.

"You heard me you non-Arian blooded Georgian!" Hitler said.

"I'll kill you!" Stalin said, he ran over to Hitler and started beating the crap out of him.

"Yah kick his ass Stalin! He deserves it!" I said laughing at the fact that Hitler was being beaten up. Hitler did not even come close to beating Stalin up.

Stalin then punched Hitler's nose, "Ouch you broke my nose!" Hitler said there was blood coming out of it. "Ok say goodbye you evil bastard!" Hitler said going for the gun.

I just could not let him do away with Stalin; I then jumped in front of the bullet. "No!" I said. The bullet hit me in the right leg, I was horribly wounded. "Ouch that hurts you bastard!" I said.

I was about to run over to Hitler and beat him up, but then Zarbon got in the way and pushed me to the ground. "I can't believe it Morgan! How dare you risk your life to save Stalin's! You'd never do that for me!" he said.

"Sure I would I just haven't done it yet!" I said. Stalin put his shirt back on, "Oh Stalin, if you ever want to be a dictator again then I suggest that we should leave!" I said.

"Yah you're right Morgan, let's get out of here!" Stalin said.

"Bye Zarbon!" I said. "Bye Morgan, we're over!" he said.

Stalin and I ran out of the mansion, got into the plane, and flew straight to Russia. "Fuck you Stalin and that slave girl of yours! Mostly her!" Hitler said.

"Sir are you all right?" Zarbon said. Hitler slapped Zarbon in the face.

"Shut up! I'll make sure you never see her again!" Hitler said.

Hours later, we landed in Russia, and I was taken to a hospital. I stayed there for a few days hey I had to have stitches and a cast. Let's face it, my left arm was broken and they got finished removing a bullet. I sat there wounded for days, then one day Stalin paid me an unexpected visit. "Stalin what are you doing here?" I asked.

He just grabbed me and hugged me. "Who are you and what have you done with Stalin?" I asked.

"I can't believe you saved my life! Nobody would do that for me in years!" he said.

"Sure they would," I said.

"No really I don't think anybody really likes me," he said. He then kissed me on the cheek I was blushing. "Tell me why did you save me?" he asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be killed by Hitler," I said.

"Really?" he said.

"Yes really, if you were dead what would become of Russia?" I asked.

"It would be worst under Nazi rule?" Stalin said.

"Exactly," I said. "You're not going to send me to the gulag are you?" I asked.

"No that's only for people I really hate, I don't hate you right this second," Stalin said.

"Yes you kicked his ass!" I said.

"I know I did, I'm Stalin "Man of Steel!" he said. "Here I bought you some flowers," he said handing me some pink and white roses.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh my hero!" he said hugging me again.

"Ouch! Be careful my arm is broken. I don't feel heroic," I said. "Remember you wanted to kill me," I said now wanting to die more than ever since Zarbon dumped me in front of Hitler.

"Oh I'll let that one slip by, you saved my life how can I ever repay you?" he asked.

"Well you don't have to," I said.

"And Morgan with the plane think before you do something," he said.

"I'm sorry I put your life in danger," I said.

"It's too bad I have to get involved in the war," Stalin said.

"Will you be prepared the next time he attacks?" I asked.

"I'll try to be, only one problem, I executed my best generals," Stalin said.

"Oh how could you? Well we'll just have to find new ones now won't we?" I said.

"Yes, but I beat Hitler up for me!" he said.

"Come on maybe a little for me," I said.

Stalin rolled his eyes, "Ok maybe a little for you, but mostly for me," he said.

"What about Zarbon?" I asked.

"Forget him he's a Nazi now, I'll take you home tomorrow" he said.

Those words hit me like bullets to my heart, Zarbon was not that horrible of a person, even though he probably rubbed people the wrong way, and he never intended to hurt me.

Well about, a couple of months later, Hitler and Zarbon were touring Auschwitz. "So this is where we keep the prisoners locked up?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes isn't it beautiful?" Hitler said. Zarbon felt sick to his stomach. "It's okay Zarbon, you're doing a splendid job of not throwing up," Hitler said.

"Thanks sir, it's quite depressing, but I can handle it." Zarbon said.

All the sudden a Polish Jew came running up to Zarbon. He got on his knees and grabbed Zarbon's leg. "_**Please help me sir, they're going to burn me alive! Don't let them burn me alive!**_" the Jew said. "I can't understand what you're saying," Zarbon said feeling great sympathy for him.

Zarbon was about to see how evil Hitler was. Hitler kicked the Jew in the stomach, "_**Burn him alive!**_" Hitler said. The Nazis got some gasoline and poured it on the Jew. They struck a match and lit the Jew on fire. The Jew ran around panicking as his flesh burned off, while Hitler and some other Nazis were laughing.

Zarbon had some bad memories of his sister and brother-in-law being burnt at the stake by Freezer, which he was forced to watch, he could not stand to see the Jew suffer anymore, so he took a gun out and shot him dead. Hitler stopped laughing, "What did you do that for?" he said.

"I don't know sir," Zarbon said still in shock.

"Well nice shot!" Hitler said.

"You don't understand sir, I didn't kill him to be ruthless I did it to end his suffering." Zarbon said.

"All right you killed your first Jew! Next time be a little more ruthless about it." Hitler said ending the tour early, about an hour later; Zarbon found a private place and started crying hard.

Meanwhile in Russia, my arm healed up, I was strong again. However, one day I was looking out the window, yes Stalin was in the room with me. We were plane board. I thought, "I miss Zarbon I can't take another day without him!" I then spoke aloud. "My heart is breaking, because Zarbon is not here to hold me in his arms," I said.

"Well forget about him! He's not worth it, I am!" Stalin said.

I thought this was funny, so I smiled. "Oh so you still have a so-called thing for me hum? That is so pathetic!" I said.

Stalin got mad at me, "Don't tell me what's pathetic and what's not!" he said. He then smashed his Vodka bottle on his desk, and somehow managed to get some broken glass stabbed into his hand. "Jesus Christ!" he yelled in pain.

"What?" I said.

"It's nothing, ouch it hurts!" he said.

"What happened please tell me!" I said concerned.

"Oh nothing! Ok fine, I accidentally got some broken glass in my hand!" he said in major pain.

"May I see?" I said.

"I'm fine, ouch!" he said.

"Oh come on!" I said.

"I still refuse to let you see!" he said.

"Quit being so stubborn!" I said.

"Ok fine! You can laugh at me all you want, but mock my words you will pay for this!" he said. I grabbed his hand and looked at it, it had glass sticking out of it, and he was bleeding.

"Oh my, it looks serious; let me get that out for you." I said.

"No I can do it! Do you think I can actually trust an American like you!" he said.

"I insist let me help you! Just trust me this one time!" I said. I then somehow got the broken glass out of his hand. I then looked at the cut. "That is one nasty cut; put some pressure on it while I go find some bandages." I said, I went to the cabinet and found a piece of cloth. I got it and wrapped it around his hand. "There all bandaged up!" I said.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked all confused.

"I really don't know. Well the truth is I worry about you. I know you are very evil. I was taught to respect others. I don't care what you do to me, it's others I worry about not myself. I find it hard to believe that you don't trust me you have to learn to trust others. So may I be dismissed?" I asked.

"Sure," he said still in shock.

"Well bye," I said.

"What a woman," Stalin said. I know my mother told me never to go on the rebound, but fuck what my mom said; this was World War 2, nobody played by the rules!

Meanwhile in Auschwitz, Zarbon was walking around the place, "And that completes the tours," Zarbon said mocking Hitler.

All the sudden he smelled something very unpleasant and barfed. "God did one of you fart? Wait nobody farted, I smelled this before!" Zarbon said. He looked at a pile of at least one hundred corps. "Oh God the corpses have gone green!" Zarbon yelled.

He looked at a particular young man whom he found very pleasant to look at. Yes, he was very good-looking, with blond hair and light blue eyes, but he was a Nazi. Yet he was minding his own business. "Hey you get rid of the corpses!" Zarbon said. The man looked at him all confused. "_**Go marry the corpses!**_" Zarbon said.

The man laughed a little. "It's okay I know English Zarbon, it's just that you told me to marry the corpses!" he said.

"Oh how embarrassing!" Zarbon said. He laughed a little bit too.

"It's okay my English is a bit off too." He said.

"How did you know my name?" Zarbon asked.

"Simple Hitler told us that there was a blue Oriental man with an English accent walking around here named Zarbon." He said. "By your accent are you British?" he asked.

"No I'm not British at all, I'm from outer space, and they talk all proper there. Can't you tell by my appearance?" Zarbon said.

"I don't care where anyone is from. I'm German, and I will tell you one thing I don't approve of. I actually can't believe that Hitler is making us kill people! I thought he would have a good impact on us. We need a good leader, not a forceful leader like him." He said.

"So are you new here?" Zarbon asked.

"Yah I got drafted in, I'm only eighteen years old. I've been studying English; it's quite an amazing language." He said.

"Yes I guess so; I'm surprised that people don't realize that I'm from outer space. They think that I'm from England or Japan," Zarbon said.

"I've never seen a blue guy before," he said.

"Believe me in this galaxy it's very rare. You shouldn't even be here, what's your name kid?" Zarbon asked.

"Clide Von Harzes. So what's Hitler like in person?" Clide asked.

"Oh you don't even want to know. You're pretty intelligent, I mean you know English so well and I don't know very much German." Zarbon said.

"Well I was thinking after the war is over, I'd like to go the university of London and study alchemy." Clide said.

"Cool I know sorcery." Zarbon said.

"Well show me something," Clide said.

"Well I could make this gun look like a pint sized komodo dragon," Zarbon said grabbing Clide's gun. He waved his hand over the gun and it looked like a komodo dragon. He then waved his hand back over it and it was a gun again.

"Cool I wonder how you did that!" Clide said.

"Sorry can't tell you, I don't want you to get in trouble. I see that you're a so-called Arian." Zarbon said.

"Yah but I get my blond hair and blue eyes from my mother's side of the family. My mother said to never judge someone by the outside, only what's on the inside." Clide said.

"That's very true," Zarbon said.

"Want to get some tea?" Clide asked.

"Sure it's okay with me," Zarbon said.

Therefore, Zarbon and Clide decided to hang out for a while, before everyone knew it they were turning into friends and they went to get tea. "Tell me about your adventures in space," Clide said.

"They're funny, but mostly sad. Tell me about your family first," Zarbon said.

"Well my father worked in a big company that sold car parts and then World War 1 hit. My father fought in World War 1, he then met my mother afterward, then I was born," Clide said.

"Well my father met my mother on another planet, one she really wasn't supposed to be on. They got married and then I was their first child, I have no older half or full blooded siblings, have you ever had a wife?" Zarbon asked.

"No I haven't had time to find a really nice girl at all. I'm just not interested," Clide said.

"I've never been married. Well I've only had sex with two girls ever, one was a girl I met in childhood, but she wasn't really the one for me, and the other girl is not only the mother of my son, but also my ex girlfriend. We haven't had time to get married, because it's too expensive," Zarbon said.

"Well that must be a great honor to be good in bed!" Clide said giggling like a girl nervously.

Zarbon thought this was strange, "Don't you have any friends here?" Zarbon asked.

"No the other Nazis say I'm too young and weird," Clide said.

"Well I don't know what to say to that." Zarbon said looking the other way.

In Russia, I was looking in the river at my gorgeous reflection. I was very depressed, I thought only of Zarbon, because deep down inside that is who I really wanted. Stalin happened to come up behind me. "Oh comrade Morgan, stand up please!" he said.

I was scared so I did what he said. "Yes sir?" I asked shaking with fear.

"I want to, well you know," he said gripping his collar.

"Kiss me?" I asked kind of freaked out.

"Yes and no, that wasn't what I was going to say. I don't know how to tell you this. Thank you for caring about me, not very many people do." He said blushing and frowning at the same time.

"Ok this is quite shocking, aren't you a dictator?" I asked.

"Yes that may be true, but I can say whatever I want. You're a very sweet woman. I was thinking of taking you on a hunting trip since you're my favorite slave," he said.

"Wait sir, I don't like to kill animals, it makes me sad. I have very bad aim." I said.

He kind of looked sad for a second. "Ok fine I don't understand why you won't come with me." he said. Perhaps he could not understand what I was saying. "I just want some company; I need a few days to think on how we'll fight this war." He said.

"Sir I don't know if I should come," I said.

"Ok fine I personally think that you're good company," he said.

I thought about what he just said. "I'll come with you." I said.

"Good I want to hunt in Siberia!" he said.

"Siberia?" I said a little shocked after all, I heard about how infamous Siberia was, infamous for the harsh cold, for the Gulags and for exiles.

About a week later, we were in the mountains in Siberia. Since it was fall, it was of course very cold. There was snow, and I had a coat on along with Stalin. We walked through the snow. I was cold; I started to shiver, "its cold out here!" I said.

"Quiet! You'll scare the animals away." Stalin said.

"Sorry, I'm so cold," I said.

"Well maybe if you really start freezing, you could cuddle up next to me," Stalin said smiling.

"Stop that, I'll pass thank you." I said.

"Then quit complaining." Stalin said. We stopped and saw a beautiful bear sitting down. "Oh stop, look it's a bear." Stalin said.

"Wow I've never seen a bear out in the wild before. It's so beautiful." I said.

"Well now you have, get your gun out." Stalin said.

"It's just sitting there it's not hurting anything." I said.

"Well then shoot it." Stalin said.

"I don't want to shoot the bear." I said.

"Fine then I'll will." He said. He got his gun out, aimed at the bear, and shot it.

"Oh poor thing, that wasn't nice Stalin," I said.

"Of course not, Morgan I have had it with your whining!" he said.

I then spotted an elk, it bended down and started to eat grass. "Oh look an elk; maybe I could kill an elk. Just not a bear," I said.

"Good challenge, remember elk are very fast animals." Stalin said. Like I said, I did not know how to aim, therefore how do you expect me to know how to use a gun? "I don't know how to use a gun. I need some help," I said.

"Ok first you hold the gun up to your face and look into the eye thing and see the animal. Then you shoot it." He said. I may have felt a little guilty I did not like the idea of killing animals. I would not even harm a spider, even though they frightened me.

I did my best by looking into the eye thing, I did not think about anything else. All the sudden Stalin put his arms around me; I was so startled that I shot the elk dead. "I killed it, thanks a lot! For once my aim is perfect!" I said.

"Good now let's eat it!" Stalin said.

"I don't know if I could eat elk!" I said.

"It's a very common main course in Siberia," he said.

Hours later, after the sun went down, I was sitting by the fire. Stalin was skinning our kills, the bear and the elk. "It's getting kind of late; shouldn't we be getting back to Moscow soon?" I asked.

"Oh you silly girl! We're staying in the cold dark woods! We can cover up with the tiger and elk fur," Stalin said.

"That makes me feel a whole lot better; I'll take the bear fur!" I said.

"No it's mine, I killed it!" Stalin said.

"Dang I guess that leave me with the elk fur." I said.

"Don't worry we won't freeze to death unless you let yourself," Stalin said. We started to go to sleep, then after a while I was fast asleep and warm. Stalin was a little cold; the bear's fur was not very thick. "Hey Morgan I'm a little cold, will you share your fur with me?" he asked.

I woke up, "Yes Pikachu I chose you," I said in my sleep.

"Morgan wake up! I want to borrow your fur," Stalin said. I looked at him, "You want to pretend we're married?" I asked.

"I'd rather not, but if that satisfies you then yes," he said.

"Then get your own damn blanket!" I said, I went back to sleep.

"Women I'll never understand them!" Stalin said.

Then Stalin heard a noise, a growling noise. "Oh Morgan was that you?" he asked. Then a big wolf walked out of the shadows and walked over to me. "Don't move a muscle Morgan." He said.

He got his gun loaded and shot the wolf dead. The wolf fell dead on me; I woke up and freaked out. "What in the hell is this?" I asked. Stalin then lifted the wolf off me. "Wow you're strong!" I said.

"Hah now I have a new blanket and I'll be twice as warm as you!" he said.

"You shot it?" I asked.

"Well yah it was standing next to you, so I shot it," he said.

I thought he saved my life on purpose, so I got very silly and excited. "Oh you saved me! My hero!" I said.

"Now hold on a minute, it was an accident that I saved you! I wanted another blanket!" he said.

"Who cares you saved me anyways, I could kiss you!" I said. I jumped on him and knocked him down; I started kissing him like crazy. He now had lipstick all over his face. "Wait what the hell did I just do? Oh yuck I just kissed a dictator!"

I then started spitting all over the place. "Oh yuck, yuck, yuck!" I said.

He was unusually blushing badly, "Actually that was quite fascinating!" he said.

"Oh God forgive me sir! Zarbon would kill me! Better yet my parents would never speak to me again!" I said.

"Shall we sleep together?" he said laughing. "Oh no you don't, you may be a dictator and all, but you're too evil for me! All though you are kind cute for a Eurasian Middle Eastern or whatever you're supposed to be!" I said.

"I was just kidding! I don't want to have sex with you," he said.

"You don't?" I said maybe a little hurt.

"No I'm not that affectionate. I don't like to sleep around with woman as much as some of my other men," he said, yah like I was going to fall for that one.

"Well I don't want to sleep anymore, I say we just talk," I said.

"What do you want to talk about?' he asked.

"I want to know more about your past," I said.

"Why do you want to talk about my past? It's gone and over with." He said.

"I have a question; did kids really make fun of you for having small-pock scars on your face?" I asked.

Stalin took a bottle of vodka and started drinking it fast. "Yes they used to say shit like "Oh look there goes pocky! Or look it's leopard face!"" he said mad.

"Calm down ok? Can I touch your face?" I asked.

"Sure I guess," he said. I took my warm, pink mittens off and felt his face, it was not very soft.

"They feel like scars, look if it makes you feel any better, I used to get made fun of for being autistic. I used to go around poking people when they poked me. However, I stopped when I was in fifth grade. Now that I look back on it I think that they just didn't understand my condition back then." I said.

"What the fuck is Autism supposed to be anyways," Stalin asked.

"It's a communication disorder, but I'm so mild that I'm almost normal. Sometimes I'm still trying to let go of the past. You being made fun of back when you were a kid reminded me of when I was made of." I said.

He looked at me weirdly and then continued. "My father was no help either. He used to come home every night drunk as hell and beat my mother; he'd also beat me up for sticking up for her. One time he beat me up so badly that I bled in my urine." He said.

"Oh you poor thing!" I said.

"That son of a bitch struck fear into my heart, the fear that someone was out to get me! I now see enemies everywhere, my instincts tell me. He even told me that I was so physically ugly that no women on earth would love me." He drank more vodka.

"I'm glad he was wrong!" I said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Stalin asked.

"Nothing, look I'm sorry about your old man giving you are hard time." I said.

"I'm glad that bastard is dead, before he died, he took me out of school and asked if I wanted to be a shoemaker. Well actually, he made me. I missed school for a couple of days. And finally my slutty mother had the courage to stand up to him and she put me back in school." Stalin said.

"Your mother was a slut?" I asked.

"Yes she used to sleep with her employers for extra cash so that she could feed me and buy me nice cloths, I hate looking nice." Stalin said.

"So she was a prostitute?" I asked.

"Yes to put it truthfully."Stalin said.

"What happened to your father?" I asked.

"There is good news, he died in a bar fight. The day he was killed in a bar fight, it was the best day of my life!" he said drinking the vodka fast again.

In my later years, I would come to find out that his father actually abandoned him and his mother when Stalin was only eleven years old, poor fellow, I have never felt much pity for anybody, but this was an exception.

"Well I'm glad you think that! So how many kids do you have again?" I asked. "I have two sons and a daughter, and I have two other sons that are illegitimate, at least I think I have two illegitimate children." He said.

"Which one do you prefer to like?" I asked.

"Well my sons are quite idiots, so I would have to say Svetlana, my little sparrow. I remember when she was young she used to run into my arms crying whenever her mother disciplined her." Stalin said.

"Svetlana is a pretty name," I said.

"I know, before she was born we wondered what we were going to name it if it was a girl. So I came up with the name, yah Nadya thought it would be another boy, but she was wrong and I was right, that goes to show you that I'm much smarter than that bitch ever was!" He said.

I rolled my eyes, "Well I have a son with Zarbon, he is about 8 months old." I said.

He spit some of his drink out, he was shocked. "You're a mother?" he asked.

"Yep! I call him my chinchilla, Zarbon named him after himself, I sadly had him while I was in college, and Zarbon wanted kids I didn't. So he sort of just came along, to me he wasn't planed, but to Zarbon he was." I said. I took a picture out of him. "You want to see a picture of him?" I asked.

"Sure," Stalin said taking the picture from me and he looked at it.

"Isn't he cute?" I asked.

"He looks like his father," Stalin said.

"Yah gold eyes, green hair, blue skin. Zarbon's genes are more dominant than mine." I said.

"The picture is in color," Stalin said.

"Where I'm from there are colored pictures," I said.

"You gave him a rodent nickname?" Stalin asked.

"My dad calls me porcupine so it's only fare to me to call him chinchilla." I said.

"Are you sure he's yours, he's not pretty enough to be yours," Stalin said.

"Oh stop you're making me blush," I said.

End of Part 5


	6. Chapter 6

_Part 6, Zarbon's New Friend _

At Auschwitz, Zarbon and Clide were just hanging outside in the dark, at night. Away from the other Nazis. "So Freezer is this evil emperor trying to take over the universe?" Clide asked.

"Yes and he's a lot worse than Stalin and Hitler put together." Zarbon said.

"That sounds like Hitler all right," Clide said.

"Oh I wouldn't say anything else if I were you!" a Nazi solder said pointing a gun at Clide's head.

"Hey now let's all clam down!" Zarbon said.

"Clide why are you talking to this blue thing?" the Nazi asked.

"Well he's my friend and…" Clide was then interrupted.

"Hitler's orders were simply not to talk to him; he's not an Arian you know." The Nazi said.

"You guys are mean to me anyways!" Clide said.

"Only because you're a dork!" the Nazi said, he laughed along with the other Nazis.

"Hey leave him alone! Deal with me!" Zarbon said.

"Ok!" the Nazi said punching Zarbon in the stomach. However, it did not affect Zarbon, instead the Nazi only ended up hurting himself. "Ouch that hurt!" the Nazi said crying.

Zarbon then said, "You have a weak punch!" Then Zarbon grabbed the Nazi and threw him into the electric fence. "Next time pick on someone your own size! Don't worry Clide their opinions don't matter! Stick with me and you'll be all right." Zarbon said.

"You saved my life, my hero!" Clide said. He then hugged Zarbon, "Thanks a lot pal! So tell me about your ex girlfriend again." Clide said.

"Well she's beautiful for one thing, and a lot younger than me." Zarbon said.

"How old is she, how old are you?" Clide asked.

"In human years, I'm about 52, and she's 24. Now Stalin has her as a slave! I hope she's all right, I'd hate to see her big mouth get her into trouble again." Zarbon said.

"Funny I thought you were at least in your early twenties to early thirties, I'm sure she's fine." Clide said.

"Well then you haven't meet Stalin, he's a very cruel and paranoid person! He sold me to Hitler just so he could have Morgan for himself." Zarbon said.

"God what a bastard!" Clide said.

"Yah and a lustful one at that." Zarbon said.

"I think she could take care of herself," Clide said.

"Oh that's the thing about Morgan, she sometimes doesn't think before she does something." Zarbon said.

"I miss her," Zarbon said.

"Let's go somewhere private and we'll talk this out," Clide said.

"Thank you for being so understanding," Zarbon said.

Meanwhile the same night in Siberia, later on, Stalin was completely drunk. I sat there watching him singing very beautifully another song in Georgian. He still drank a lot; at least I did not touch that alcohol. "Oh Morgan what will I be remembered as?" he asked.

"Well do you want me to be honest or tactful?" I asked.

"Oh the hell with it, be tactful." He said.

"Well let's just say that people will remember you for all of the stuff that you did for Russia and its people." I said.

"You are really pretty, sometimes I actually do want to fuck you!" he said.

He moved over by me, I moved far away from him. "Come here little one, don't be shy. I remember the one time I dreamed that you flashed me and I was licking your pussy quite a bit!" he said. Did he really think about me that way, or was it the hard booze he drank?

"Well I'll keep that in mind sir," I said trying not to think of such scandalous ideas.

"I mean you're just a pretty young woman hanging out with an evil, old ugly madman like me!" he said trying to get near me again.

"Yes you're pretty damn evil. You're not that ugly, but you're not that cute either. I saw a picture of you once and you were smiling. Your teeth looked pearly white to me do you use bleach? You have such a pretty smile." I said.

He smiled at me, but he had a gap between his two front teeth, did I mention that half of his teeth were missing or black. "Um don't smile anymore ok?" I said.

"What's wrong with my smile?" he asked.

"Nothing, except it kind of creeps me out a little." I said.

"I say we fuck a little bit!" he said.

"You're drunk sir; I'm not going to take advantage of you. Um sir I have a reputation and so do you!" I said.

"Oh Morgan you put me in such a good mood, that I want to screw you!" he said.

"Iosif I can't I'm a capitalist you're a communist. Therefore, let's lay off the sex for a while. Unless you're planning to rape me, I don't want to ruin your reputation." I said.

"I don't care my reputation is fucked up enough all ready!" he said.

"Ok fine, you leave me no choice! If I'm going to have sex with you then I'll get myself drunk first, but let's just avoid that situation!" I said.

"Can I sleep with you?" he asked kissing my neck and cheek.

"Ok fine, but I'm warning you, the minute you try something funny I'm going to…" he then fell asleep. "Oh never mind, get off of me!" I said pushing him off.

Before I went to sleep I kissed him on the cheek, yes he was sleeping. "Goodnight my angel of darkness," I said. Then I drifted off to sleep.

I had another dream; I was running through the woods, through the trees. A tiger was running beside me, then Stalin appeared behind me, he took a gun and shot me. I then woke up, it was morning, and he was still sleeping. I then thought, "I have to get out of here!"

I tried my best to sneak off, but at that last moment he woke up and went into the woods and started throwing up. "I'm out of here!" I yelled about to run away.

Sadly enough I'm the clumsy type, I tripped over a big log. Stalin then came up to me. "Going somewhere Morgan?" he asked.

"Yah I was going to catch some fish." I said.

"No you weren't, you were trying to escape weren't you?" he said.

"No what makes you say that?" I said trying not to smile.

"I'm not stupid, I know you to well, you've tried to pull the same thing off all the time, it never works!" he said.

"Ok I admit it, I'm trying to escape for the fifteenth millionth time!" I said.

"Well you won't get out of Russia very easily, there are secret police blocking every road!" he said coming towards me.

I started to back away from him. "Now honestly Stalin would I stab you in the back? I would rather not escape, I'd rather die!" I said, I really tried to run for it this time, but I bumped into a statue and fell down. "Ouch, what the?" I stared up at a statue of Stalin it was handsome. "Well, well who's this handsome fellow?" I said.

"That is a statue of me!" he said.

"It certainly doesn't look like you very much! It looks a little taller, wait you're not 6'1 you're only 5'4!" I said.

"Yah but do you have to announce it?" he asked.

"It's okay Joseph I'm only 5'2 so we're about the same size!" I said.

"And that's supposed to make me feel better how?" he asked.

I laughed, "I mean this statue is deceptive it barely looks like you, it's far better looking than you!" I said.

"Morgan would you rather I have statues look like me in person, or in deception?" he asked.

"Oh I'd go with the deception!" I said.

"Well there you go! Besides, it's just a statue! Does my mustache look ok?" he asked.

"Yah it is, I barely noticed that it was screwed up! Dang you are vain! But I like the look of the statue! Oh I wish you were more board shouldered, not so lopsided!" I said.

"Ok you looked at the statue enough all ready! Let's go home now!" he said grabbing my arm. "Ok! Bye Stalin's statue!" I said. We went away.

We went back to Moscow; it was night I was in Stalin's office. He got finished signing death warrants. "Ok Morgan go deliver these too…" then there was a knock on the door. "_**Come in you bastard!**_" Stalin said.

Beria then came into the room, "_**I'm ready to arrest people now!**_" Beria said.

"_**Oh determined are we?**_" Stalin said handing the papers to Beria, Beria then left.

"Oh I look forward to a few good executions." Stalin said.

"I'm so sure of it sir," I said. I smiled at him, "A few more thousand to go hum?" I said.

"Good suggestion! So Morgan what have you been up to lately?" Stalin asked.

"Well I don't know why?" I asked nervously.

"I have a question to ask you, do you personally think woman would adore me?" Stalin asked.

"Yes of course they would," I said.

"Yes but why?" he asked.

"Because you're powerful, and I know it means nothing to you, but I think that you're kind of cute." I said, sadly I still had a crush on him I always would too.

"Kind of cute? I'm not that cute, yah when I was younger, but not right now." He said.

"I have an idea why don't you start putting moves on your guards?" I said.

"What do I look like I am gay?" he asked.

"Well Zarbon is bisexual, so it's perfectly normal to me." I said.

"I'd rather put moves on you," he said drinking some vodka.

I got on top of his desk and looked him straight into his eyes. "Look I don't mean to sound sassy, but you couldn't handle a woman like me!" I then giggled and hit my own butt in front of him.

"Let's get serious for once! I'm not listening to you!" He then smiled, "Oh I know what you're trying to do, you're playing hard to get!" he said.

I got off his desk, "I'm not, FYI we're different governments, we're not even supposed to be talking to each other!" I said.

"But Morgan I like to flirt with you, you're so easy to flirt with!" he said.

"What are you talking about? You scare the crap out of me! Well who wouldn't be? You could get away with almost anything! You can figure out stuff more easily than others can. You're so ruthless and evil you know when to kill people!" I said.

"That's what I wanted to hear! Very few people are honest with me about my evilness!" he said.

"Well that's not surprising!" I said.

"I would have killed you by now, since you're a capitalist! There's something inside of me telling me not to! I want to know what it is, and then I'll kill you when I find out." He said.

I hoped to God that he never would find out, "It's your conscience I'm assuming," I said.

"No I don't think so!" he said.

"Ok it's your hormones!" I said. "Yah perhaps," he said.

"Now will you kill me?" I asked actually wanting to die.

"No I lied I'll do it when the right time comes." He said.

"Oh you animal!" I said.

He then growled lustfully at me, "Hey Morgan has anyone ever told you how pretty you are?" he asked.

"Yes why?" I asked.

"So you think I'm cute?" he asked.

"Yah, I have such a bad taste in men," I said.

"Come on you know you want me!" he said smiling.

"Oh you evil genius!" I said.

"I'm quite charmed by your comment my dear!" he said.

"You're acting weird!" I said.

"May I escort you to my room?" he asked. It made no sense to me, here was this evil dictator not taking me seriously, by flirting with me.

"I can escort myself thank you very much!" I said walking to the door; Stalin got up and followed me.

He opened the door, "Fine ladies first," he said.

"Oh since I'm a lady I assume that the lady gets to decide who goes first. So after you!" I said.

"No I insist!" Stalin said pushing me into the hallway.

"Oh Jesus! Will you stop acting so weird?" I asked.

"Oh lighten up, you should smile more you'd look a lot prettier," he said.

"Oh men! Such immature creatures!" I said.

"Come on just smile ok?" he said.

"No!" I said crossing my arms and frowning at him.

"Smile or I'll kill you!" he said.

I thought this threat sounded funny, so I laughed. "That was the funniest thing that's come out of your mouth," I said.

"Good I finally got you to smile; I was serious by the way." He said.

I stopped laughing, "Oh I know I just thought it was a little humorous." I said.

"On the other hand, I think you're sexy when you're angry!" he said.

"I what?" I asked.

Meanwhile in Poland, Zarbon and Clide thought it would be a bright idea to ask Hitler some questions in his office. They walked into Hitler's office. "Well what do you want?" Hitler asked.

"Sir I have a question, when do we get a break and go back to Germany?" Zarbon asked.

"Well you don't get a break and we get to go back to Germany in two days, and you Cloud!" Hitler said.

"It's Clide sir," Clide said.

"Whatever like I give a care! Go kill some more Jews or I'll have you both shot! Any questions, comments or concerns?" Hitler asked.

"No! Heil Hitler!" Zarbon and Clide said, and they left and went outside somewhere more private away from the Nazis and the prisoners.

"God what an asshole." Clide said.

"I told you so," Zarbon said.

"I don't want to kill Jews, he makes me so angry!" Clide said.

"I don't think some people desire to help Hitler perform genocide. I personally don't think we should be here." Zarbon said.

"So do you want to go back to Germany?" Clide asked.

"I'd rather go back there than be in a terrible place like this," Zarbon said.

"I hate Hitler!" Clide said.

"Yah so do I! Oh, we had better watch our tongues, because he'll surely kill us if we speak out against him. At least Stalin was a little more charming than him!" Zarbon said.

"How come Hitler hates all kinds of people?" Clide asked.

"Because he's a raciest and a sick man, he thinks that I could possibly be the messenger for the Arian race. So do you have a girl at home I forgot," Zarbon said.

"No, I haven't been totally honest with you. I have a very dark secret that Hitler and the Nazis must never know." Clide said.

"You're Jewish?" Zarbon asked.

"No I'm not playing for the right team." Clide said.

"You're a spy?" Zarbon asked.

"No I'm homosexual," Clide said.

"Wow, cool I'm bisexual, I mostly dated girls in the past." Zarbon said.

They then looked at each other with passion in their eyes. "You know you're pretty good-looking for an alien," Clide said.

"Thanks you're pretty handsome for a German. Shall we shag?" Zarbon asked.

They both laughed, "Nah!" they said.

Clide started walking away, but stared at Zarbon while doing it. Then he bumped his body into a brick wall and fell down. "Ouch!" he said.

"Are you all right?" Zarbon asked.

"Well I fell for you," he said.

"No kidding! Ops!" Zarbon said falling on Clide on purpose.

They looked at each other in the eyes, "You're squishing me," Clide said.

"I'm sorry," Zarbon said.

They then started making out for a while. Then they stopped after ten minutes, "Let's stop before someone sees us," Zarbon said. They then got up and walked away from each other.

The next day in Poland, it was a bright shining day. Everyone was crowded around the gallows. Jews, Nazis, and Clide were there too. Zarbon then walked up to Clide. "Hey Clide what's going on?" Zarbon asked.

"They're going to hang a couple of Jews for trying to escape." Clide said.

"How many?" Zarbon asked.

"About three," Clide said.

"Oh dear God, they're not really serious are they?" Zarbon asked nervously.

The executioner kicked away the stands away from the Jews, they hung there strangling for their lives. "Oh dear God!" Clide said putting his head on Zarbon's breasts.

Zarbon then felt nauseated, so he pushed Clide away and barfed. "God there goes that horrible, rotten smell again!" Zarbon said.

"Are you all right Zarbon?" Clide asked.

"I don't think so, hey Clide can I tell you this one story?" Zarbon asked.

"Sure," Clide said.

"This one time when I was little, ok my mother gave me to Freezer when I was three, because she was having a mental breakdown. Well when I was five I remember like it was only yesterday." Zarbon said.

He continued as the flashback played in his head, "I was all alone playing in the desert on planet Freezer, near the palace, and I saw a butterfly. Well I had this thing for chasing butterflies. I started chasing it and I stumbled into the gallows area. People were hanging and they smelled rotten." Zarbon said.

"Gross," Clide said.

"I went up to a body and touched it, well it didn't move. It just hung in the air. I sensed some spirits there, I realized they were dead. I screamed and ran into the palace and ran to Freezer. I told him that I saw dead people hanging." Zarbon said.

"What did he tell you?" Clide asked.

"He said that they were being punished for their crimes. Well he continued to kill his own people. By hanging them, burning them at the stake, and beheading them. God it was awful. I realized that when I got older that those people hanging were innocent." Zarbon said closing his eyes.

"That's terrible." Clide said.

"I've had recurring nightmares because of that one incident. Sometimes I could still sense their spirits walking around, I'd even see them. And now that these innocent Jews are hanging it reminds me of that time," Zarbon said.

"God that's pretty scary," Clide said.

"It's like a graveyard out here, oh no," Zarbon said.

"What's wrong?" Clide asked.

"I can see some spirits right now, and believe me they don't look very pleasant to look at." Zarbon said.

"What do they look like?" Clide asked.

"They look like they were burned, alive," Zarbon said.

At that moment Clide jumped into Zarbon's arms, "Oh now you got me all scared!" he said.

"Relax I can see spirits you can't!" Zarbon said.

Hitler then came out of his office and went over to Zarbon. "Where were you two last night?" he asked.

"We went to see you," Zarbon said.

"No after you saw me!" Hitler said.

"Oh I went to bed," Clide said.

"Yah me too," Zarbon said.

"No this is all wrong, you two were supposed to be on the lookout for any Jews who try to escape! Another certain Nazi told me that you two were late for the lookout, which is why those hanging Jews nearly escaped!" Hitler said.

"We're sorry sir," Zarbon said.

"Yah and just for that we're leaving for Germany tomorrow!" Hitler said about to walk away.

"I want to go home Zarbon, I don't want to be here anymore," Clide said.

"Don't worries I'll get you home somehow, boo Hitler!" Zarbon said.

"What did you say?" Hitler asked.

"I said heil Hitler!" Zarbon said.

"Good that's exactly what I wanted to hear!" Hitler said.

Zarbon then faked coughed, but it sounded like he said, "Fuck you". "I'm coming down with a cold sir," Zarbon said.

"You'll be better in no time!" Hitler said walking away. Zarbon and Clide snickered.

"I don't want you to leave!" Clide said hugging Zarbon tightly.

"Don't worry we'll meet again soon, I'll call you." Zarbon said.

The next day, Hitler and Zarbon were about to leave Poland. Then Zarbon thought of a question, "Hitler can Clide come with us? Please?" Zarbon asked.

"No, no, and no do I make myself clear?" Hitler asked.

"No Clide wants to fight in the war, and go to Japan with us." Zarbon said.

"Why should I believe you?" Hitler asked.

"Because Clide is a good person and he has no friends here, I'm his only friend. He wants to go back to Germany so badly, please he doesn't like it here," Zarbon said.

"All right he can come with us, but only then shall he try to escape." Hitler said.

"He won't I'll keep an eye on him. Please I'm your slave I deserve a slave." Zarbon said.

"Well I suppose he could be your slave, but he's an Arian!" Hitler said.

"So I'm an alien, what's the big deal, at least Freezer let me have slaves!" Zarbon said.

"What are you talking about?" Hitler asked.

"I was not only Freezer's slave, but also his adopted son; also I'm from a royal bloodline of the Primal Changeling king. My father's name is Morphiess, King Morphiess! Therefore I'm a prince!" Zarbon proudly said.

Then from thereon, Zarbon started rambling, "I know four earth languages. Japanese, which is my first language. English my second language. French my third language & Latin, which I don't use at all. I'm a great military expert, therefore I deserve some respect and I want it now!" Zarbon said.

This scared the crap out of Hitler, "Ok take any of my people I don't care if they die anyways!" Hitler said.

"Good!" Zarbon said.

"That doesn't mean that I respect you, you're not an Arian! You'll never be one of us! But non-the less you may have Clide as a slave! He's a loser anyways! _**Hay everyone let's laugh at Zarbon and Clide!**_" Hitler said.

All the Nazis laughed at them, "Leave us alone!" Clide said.

"Forget it Clide they won't listen, but that's ok!" Zarbon said. Then Zarbon, Clide and Hitler left Poland and now Zarbon had a new slave.

Sometime in December, I heard that the Japanese had attacked Pearl Harbor in Hawaii. Anyways Joseph a.k.a. Stalin kind of was starting to unfortunately develop warm feelings towards each other.

One day we decided to hang out in the den. We were drinking vodka and being stupid. I drank some vodka and then said, "There was that one time when I put Nair on my eyebrows. Well I was trying to get rid of some unwanted hair. I ended up burning myself in between my eyebrows." I said.

"What's Nair?" Stalin asked.

"It's a beauty product that gets rid of unwanted hair. But it's for your legs, I figured it worked the first time, why not try it a second time?" I said.

We both laughed, but from then on, we started to say the stupidest things that we have done before.

"I once burned a church down." Stalin said.

"I robbed a store," I said.

"I robbed a train." He said.

"I broke into a tampon dispenser in the girl's bathroom when I was in eighth grade!" I said.

"I put a frog in the teacher's desk!" He said.

"Well once I was in fourth grade I got in trouble for drawing a cat peeing on a mouse, yes its penis was showing." I said.

Stalin laughed, "Oh God that's disquieting!" he said.

We then looked each other in the eyes, and we grabbed each other and started making out. Only then did our beliefs betray us, so we stopped. "Sorry," I said.

"I'm sorry too. Tell me Morgan why do you love Zarbon?" Stalin asked.

"Well he's nicer for one thing; he's muscular, handsome and intelligent. Most of all he accepts me for who I am. He makes me happy, I wonder if he's thinking about me right now." I said.

"But he's not human," Stalin said.

"That doesn't matter to me. When I found out that he had another form and that it was ugly, I was terrified. Then when I got to know him, I realized that he was beautiful on the inside. It took me awhile to figure it out, but I finally did it." I said.

"Do you think I have any inner beauty?" Stalin asked.

"Well no. However, I do believe that you have feelings. Sure, you kill people because you're greedy and paranoid, but you have other reasons too. I know so, it's like your own power is your own weakness." I said.

"What are you talking about, I'm Stalin, "Man of Steal!" he said.

"I'm not buying it. You want more and more power, and you're scared that people will take it from you. It's like you're not satisfied with the power you have. Because the power you have is making you very miserable." I said. Stalin formed kind of a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh nothing I'm fine," he said.

"Are you in denial?" I asked.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"As a sorceress I sort of have the power to look deep into a person's soul and know exactly what they're feeling. I for starters know that you were once a good person, but you let evil control you. I can't soften you up, I have no such power." I said.

"Let's drop the subject, have you ever read "War and Peace?" he asked.

"No I haven't." I said.

"I read the whole thing in a month." He said.

"No way no one can finish that whole book in a month! Have you read "Animal Farm?" I asked.

"No what's it about?" he asked.

"It's really a stupid book you don't want to know," I said. "Ok forget it then." He said.

"So do you really hate capitalists?" I asked.

"Yes of course I do, but I for some reason have the hots for you." He said.

"_Animal Farm _ isn't exactly a kid's story. Why do you hate capitalists?" I asked.

"Because I believe that the way they think and run the government is so God damn stupid. I'm a fucking Bolshevik for Christ sakes!" he then stood up.

"Wow what a man!" I said excited.

"I run the fucking government! I run all of the Goddamn Soviet Union! I have a shit load of power and I intend to have more! When the time comes, I'll rule the Goddamn world! I'll turn it into a fucking communist planet!" he said.

"You sure have a potty mouth for a Bolshevik. Right now you have to worry about the Germans; you can take over the world later." I said.

"Oh that's right, thank you for reminding me. I'm going to figure out a way or leave it up to my military leaders to take on Germany! Germany will be damned!" he said sitting back down.

End of Part 6


	7. Chapter 7

**_Part 7, A Misfired Spell _**

**Another year had gone by. Now it was in the year of 1942, sometime in the spring. Zarbon was at Hitler's home in the mountains and Clide was drafted into the military as Hitler had said. **

**One day Zarbon went outside onto the balcony and saw Hitler painting a picture of the mountains and the houses below the mountains. Hitler's pet German Sheppard, named Wolf, and was sleeping by his feet. Zarbon then walked up to Hitler. "Sir what are you doing?" Zarbon asked. **

**Hitler was startled, "Oh Zarbon! You scared me! Tell me Zarbon what do you think, do the houses look ok?" Hitler asked. **

"**Yah they most certainly do. I had no idea that you were an artist sir." Zarbon said.**

"**Yah it seems like only yesterday, I was poor and living in the streets of Austria, my home. I dropped out of school because I was so depressed. People mistreated me quite a bit. I was selling my own art works. I've always wanted to be an artist, but I had horrible grades in school." Hitler said. **

"**I would think an evil genius such as you would get such good grades." Zarbon said. **

"**Universities wouldn't accept me, because I refused to draw people. The people that didn't accept me were all Jewish. I then entered WW1. I became a war hero, now the Germans will finally have victory. All the Jews will be dead." **

**Then Hitler realized it was Zarbon he was talking with. He would have never of done that, but in this case he was not paying attention to his pride. "Oh why am I telling you this stuff! You're just an alien! You're from outer space, not earth!" Hitler said getting pissed at Zarbon.**

"**I can see that sir. I don't know why you just did what you did. Maybe it's because when you paint you seem a little more calm and don't feel as bossy as usual." Zarbon said. **

"**Yah well I'm a dictator! I don't need to sell paintings for a living anymore! I also don't need to tell an alien, who's better looking than me, personal information about me either!" Hitler said throwing his painting down and jumping on it trying to crush it as much as possible. **

"**But you just did sir. Of course I know I'm very handsome, thank you sir!" Zarbon said egoistically.**

"**Oh Wolf attack him now!" Hitler said to his dog. The dog just yawned. "Come on you stupid dog!" Hitler said, he then kicked the poor dog and the dog whimpered. **

"**That was very mean!" Zarbon said. **

"**Oh get out you're blocking my view!" Hitler said. **

"**Fine you little brat!" Zarbon said going inside. **

"**Oh Jesus I can't take it anymore! If I spend another day in this house I'll go insane!" Zarbon said. **

"**Oh Zarbon!" Eva said walking up to him in her lingerie. **

"**Eva not now!" Zarbon said backing away from her. **

"**Come here you cute alien!" she said. **

"**No, no you get away from me woman!" Zarbon said running outside with Eva chasing him. **

**Zarbon then ran and tried to hide behind Hitler. "Zarbon what in the hell are you doing back outside?" Hitler asked. **

"**You're girlfriend is chasing me!" Zarbon said. **

"**Zarbon there you are!" Eva said. **

"**Oh for crying out loud, I've never seen a man more afraid of a woman before!" Hitler said walking over to Eva. "_Eva what in the hell are you doing?_" Hitler asked her. **

"**_Well I thought that he might want to shit on him, just like I shit on you last night when we fucked!_" Eva said. **

"**You didn't say what I thought you said did you?" Zarbon asked. **

"**_What, we were supposed to do that together!_" Hitler said. **

"**I'm going to take a walk while you guys sort this all out." Zarbon said about to leave.**

"**Zarbon get back here you're not going anywhere!" Hitler said. "_Look Eva how many times do I have to tell you not to threaten to shit on other men or fuck them?_" Hitler said. **

"**Oh she did say what I thought she said! Ew you people are so sick and such psychos!" Zarbon said. **

"**Oh get used to it Zarbon, in German culture it isn't a crime!" Hitler said.**

"**_But you never give me enough affection like you used to! You're more worried about taking over the world, which I would be happy to help you do! But I want to marry you, I want children with you! All you care about is your stupid Aryan Empire!_" Eva said. **

"**_Which is why you threatened to shit all over my slave?_" Hitler said. He then slapped her in the face. **

**Once again, bad memoires came back to Zarbon, like the ones about when his brother-in-law used to hit his sister Miretta in the face, "Hey don't ever hit a woman!" Zarbon said. **

"**Don't tell me what to do!" Hitler said. **

"**Sir in case you haven't noticed I'm a pretty big man. I could pretty much kick your butt. So maybe you should apologize to her!" Zarbon said. **

"**Why should I?" Hitler asked crossing his arms. **

"**She keeps on begging me to have sex with her and she gripes to me about how you give her little affection! I'm getting sick of it. So maybe you two need to work this out, but not in front of me. You two make a pretty good couple, the more respect you show towards each other, the more you can make it through your relationship." Zarbon said. **

**Hitler then seemed touched by what Zarbon said. "_Oh Eva I'm so sorry that I hit you!_" Hitler said. **

"**_I'm sorry I threatened to shit on Zarbon!_" Eva said. They hugged each other with tears in their eyes. "_So shall we go and have sex?_" Eva asked. **

"**_Ok sure babe!_" Hitler said. They both walked into the mansion, while Zarbon sat down in a chair on the balcony looking at the mountains. **

**Meanwhile night fell in Soviet Union. It was late at night, and Stalin was in his garden walking around and smoking his pipe. Then something very strange happened. The sky grew lighter with all sorts of pretty colors. He got suspicious, and then he heard someone shouting towards the sky, on the other side of the garden. **

**He walked over to where the voice came from. He peaked through the rosebushes and saw me. I was the voice he had heard. I was dressed in a purple druid robe, casting the spell on the heavens. All the darkness had vanished then the Milky Way appeared. "Holy shit!" he shouted. **

**I screamed, "Stalin I'm sorry, I just wanted to see the Milky Way!" I said. **

"**Oh there is always a biological explanation, unless you really are a witch." He said. **

"**I am a sorceress, a sorceress I tell you! Forgive me for making the Milky Way come out at night." I said.**

"**I don't see how making the Milky Way come out at night is a threat to me. Just let nature run its own course." He said. Then Stalin got a little paranoid, "You would never put a spell on me would you?" he asked. **

"**Absolutely not! I'm not allowed to; it's totally against my religion!" I said. **

"**Oh good, I always have wondered what the Milky Way looked like. I remember when I was about your age my wife and I used to just stare up at the stars together. But those days are gone now, this is the present," he said. **

"**Yah in this time period, in mine it's the past." I said. **

**Then a redheaded, blue-eyed girl who was about 15 years old walked out into the garden, She was possibly the most beautiful redhead I have ever laid my eyes on, who had freckles like her daddy, but not his swarthy skin complexion. "_Father?_" she said. **

"**_Svetlana, what are you doing up so late?_" he asked. **

"**_I couldn't sleep, I had another nightmare._" Svetlana said. **

**He looked at the girl pathetically, "_Ok fine do you want to sleep in my room tonight?_" he asked. **

"**_Sure, thanks father._" She said hugging him. **

"**_Good I'll be there in about a few minutes ok?_" Stalin said. **

"**_Ok,_" Svetlana said running back inside. **

"**Not so tough are we now?" I said smiling. **

"**So what she's my kid," Stalin said. **

"**You're not going to kill her are you?" I asked. **

**Stalin glared at me, "I need to go inside for a moment." He then went inside. I have really done it now; maybe I needed to apologize to him. **

**A few minutes later, I was outside Stalin's room. I silently opened the door up to Stalin's room. I crept in quietly, I saw his daughter sleeping in his bed, and Stalin was working at his desk late, signing death warrants as usual. However, Stalin's tiger was nearby and growled at me. **

**Stalin then saw me out of the corner of his eye, and grabbed his gun and pointed to me. "Morgan is that you?" he asked. **

"**Yes sir it's me unfortunately for me." I said. I walked up to him. "I'm sorry I asked if you were going to kill your own daughter." I said.**

"**I appreciate your apology don't do it again or I'll kill you." He said. **

"**Right I'll just go to sleep now." I said about to walk away. Then Stalin grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tight, I was shocked. I then decided to toughen up, "Good night Stalin." I said. **

"**Oh goodnight Morgan," he said letting go of me as if I intimidated him, I left the room. **

**The next day, I was walking in the streets. I was about to walk another block, when I suddenly saw two German Nazis killing some civilians. I hide behind the building, but I had to teach them a lesson. I walked out in front of them. "Hey why don't you pick on someone your own size?" I said. **

"**Tell me American, do you know where Stalin is? We are here to kill him!" Nazi 1 said. **

"**Oh no, well I could take you to him if you catch me first!" I said. **

**I stuck my tongue out at them and started running back towards the Kremlin. "_Let's get her!_" Nazi 2 said. **

**By the time they started chasing me, I was all ready in the Kremlin. I ran into the den where Stalin was sitting there reading the newspaper and smoking his pipe. "Stalin, Stalin!" I said. **

"**What's wrong with you?" he asked.**

"**There are two German solders after me!" I said. **

"**So what I don't care," he said. **

"**You don't understand! They're not only after me, but they're after you too! They want to kill you! Hitler must have sent them, they chased me here!" I said clinching onto his uniform.**

"**What you lead them here?" Stalin asked angry. **

"**Yes of course, well I figure they're your enemy, so why don't you kill them!" I said.**

**Stalin then took it as a hint for him to kill them cunningly. He smiled, "Oh I see what you're saying," he said. His smile then faded when the two Nazis ran into the room pointing their guns at us. "Can I help you?" he asked. **

"**Yah why don't you die you tyrant!" Nazi 2 said. **

"**Oh really I wouldn't dream of dying, that's the last thing on my mind! But before you kill me, kill her first!" Stalin said. **

"**No kill him first; I'm too beautiful to die!" I said. **

"**Oh she's so cocky isn't she? May I at least tell you gentlemen a story before I die?" Stalin asked. **

"**Ok sure make it quick!" Nazi 1 said. **

**Stalin walked over to the wall where there was a Scimitar, a long Arabian sword. He took it off the wall. "You know Genghis Khan ruled the Mongol empire. He was ruthless like me. His empire conquered most of Asia and some of Europe." Stalin said. **

"**_This sounds interesting._" Nazi 2 said. **

"**_Shut up I'm trying to listen!_" Nazi 1 said. **

"**He ordered them to kill every man they came across, he wanted every woman raped. But most of all he wanted the heads of his enemies so he could build towers out of them." Stalin said. **

"**I don't see where you're going with this!" Nazi 1 said. **

"**Oh but I do!" Stalin said. He quickly swung his sword and decapitated both of the Nazis. **

**I was scared, "Oh Jesus Christ!" I said.**

"**Don't mess with me! Let that be a lesson to you! I'm more cunning than you think! Now clean the bodies up!" he said. **

"**Ew, I'm not toughing them!" I said.**

"**Do it or you'll suffer the same fate that our friends her did!" he said. **

"**Ok I'll do it!" I said. **

**I threw the severed heads into the closet and moved the bodies into the closet as well. "There that wasn't so bad now was it?" Stalin said. I was in such a shock that I fainted right in front of him. "Oh crap!" Stalin said. **

**About an hour later, I was still in the den; I was lying on the couch. I then woke up. "Where am I?" I said. **

"**You're still in the den," Stalin said. **

"**What happened?" I asked. **

"**You fainted after you threw the dead bodies in the closet." Stalin said. **

"**How long have I been unconscious for?" I asked. **

"**Oh about an hour," he said. **

"**Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked. **

"**I've tried to, I tried everything. I slapped you, threw cold water on you, but nothing was working. So I waited until you woke up." He said. **

"**Why did you wait until I woke up?" I asked. **

"**Well personally, I thought you looked pretty when you were asleep." He said. **

"**Oh honestly, I may be pretty, but don't let my good looks fool you. I can be bad." I said. **

"**Nah you seem to soft, besides I don't see how you could harm anyone." Stalin said. **

"**Well do you have any Cuban cigars?" I asked. **

"**Ok that's not being evil." Stalin said. **

"**In my time period, Cuba is a communist country it's illegal to smoke a Cuban, if you're in the US." I said. **

"**Ok I guess that counts for something, but can you handle the Cuban?" Stalin asked. **

"**I'm pretty sure I can." I said. He got two Cubans out; he put one in my mouth. He lit it for me, and then lit his own. **

"**Thanks I owe you big time. Stalin why do you despise your sons and not Svetlana?" I asked.**

"**Because they're idiots, that's why. Svetlana is a good girl she's smart like me." he said. **

"**Yah I should say so, she must have inherited some of your intelligent genes. So tell me Stalin why do you really kill those poor peasants off?" I asked. **

"**Well hum, because sometimes they either don't listen to me or they're not working hard enough." Stalin said. **

"**Ok so let me get this straight, you starve the peasants so they'll work harder?" I asked. **

"**Something like that." He said smiling. **

"**Why of all people did you have to become a dictator?" I asked. **

"**I wanted to control the Soviet Union." He said. **

"**So you go and kill a bunch of peasants off." I said. **

"**Hey it didn't start out that way; it's just that I had a lot of enemies. If anyone disagrees with me then they deserve to die." He said. **

"**Oh good for them. So tell me about your worst enemy." I said. **

"**Well first there was Trotsky, and I had to get rid of him somehow. I put in some bullshit ideas about him, and everyone liked me. Therefore, I exiled him and now he's dead, I finally send an assassin to Mexico and had him mush Trotsky's brain with a pit axe. I'm so glad that vain, arrogant Jew is dead!" Stalin said.**

"**Yah I never liked him anyways." I said puffing on my cigar. **

**He smiled while looking at me smoke. "You kind of remind me of a younger me. You're so full of envy and hatred and you're smoking a lot." He said. **

"**Well I don't totally agree with you on the idea of killing, but if that's the way you want it, then so be it. Dang good cigar!" I said chewing on it. **

**His smile faded, "Oh what in the hell am I doing? I should have shot myself for letting you smoke a Cuban! Those where my last two." He said getting up and taking the cigar from me. "Instead why don't you sing for me?" he said sitting back down. **

**I got up, "What, I forgot to mention this earlier. I'm way too shy to sing in front of people." I said. **

"**Nonsense, you have a very lovely singing voice, it's so sad that I don't get to hear you sing a lot, I like your voice, and it makes me feel better." He said. "I'm very flattered sir, but I never took choir like you. I'm not really all that good, I'm too shy." I said. **

**He pulled a gun out and pointed it at me. "I would sing if I were you!" he said. **

**I was scared out of my mind, "Are you threatening me? Oh duh!" I said. **

"**Come on sing!" he said. I thought of the first song that came to mind, I started out singing the Ricky Martin song, "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely", but I was having a hard time doing it. "Oh that sounds terrible! I know you can sing better than that! Come on sing your heart out!" he said. **

**I then thought of an idea, my goal was to use my magic on him. He would be so seduced by my singing voice that he would want to have sex with me and forget about killing me. I started singing the song. I sounded beautiful with my magic spell working. He then started crying, "What's wrong?" I asked. **

"**Keep singing!" he said keeping the gun pointed towards me. **

**I continued to sing, "Nobody wants to be lonely, nobody wants to cry, my body's longing to hold you, so bad that it hurts inside!" **

**Then after a while he put his gun down and started singing along with me, "Time is precious and its slipping away and I've been waiting for you all of my life!" he sang along, I was shocked at this. **

**Then he stood up, went over next to me, put his arm around me, and started singing with me. We made a great duet, singing beautifully. Then I felt a strange feeling coming over me, when I looked at Stalin I felt like I wanted to be with him. I felt maybe that I was really in love with him. **

**He then looked at me in return. We then started to stop singing staring at each other. With passion in both of our eyes, we started to make out. We went over to the couch and made out more. Before we knew it, we started taking our cloths off and began having sex. **

**We heard a knock on the door, outside the door was Svetlana, "_Father, where are you! Father are you in there? Is someone in there with you?_" Svetlana asked. Nevertheless, her cries were in vain, we were way to busy having sex. **

**About an hour later, we got dressed, and I went out of the den. I then straightened my hair up. "Bye, bye Stalin!" I said, I then laughed sleazily; I then bumped into poor Svetlana. "Oh hello! Ok I can't help it if I'm American, I'm sorry!" I said. **

**She looked at me with her blue eyes, "Hi there, you're pretty weird for an American. Are you really from the future?" she asked. **

"**Oh yes!" I said. **

"**Where's my dad? I've been waiting for him out here for at least an hour." She said. **

"**Oh he's in the room I just came out of," I said. **

"**What were you two doing in there anyways?" she asked. **

"**Oh I don't know, we were talking." I said. **

"**It sounded like you did more than talk. You guys where making weird noises." She said. **

"**We were playing a game." I said. **

"**What was it called?" she asked, damn she was a cute thing, but she had the attitude and interrogation skills of her father. **

"**Bridge!" I said. **

"**Who won?" Svetlana asked. **

"**Well your father did. Why don't you go see him?" I said thinking about leaving. **

"**My dad talks about you constantly." She said. **

"**What does he say about me?" I asked. **

"**He says you have a really pretty face and a nice body. Sometimes he fantasizes about having sex with you. He doesn't like the fact that you're a witch, he thinks that you cast spells on him." She said. **

"**Nonsense I'm a sorceress, you're not going to hurt me for being a capitalist are you?" I asked. After all, she had that same intimidating aura that her father had.**

"**No you seem to be awfully friendly for a capitalist." She said smiling through her gap teeth, uh son of a bitch; she had gap teeth like her father too! **

"**I'm very nice it's just that sometimes I just make bad decisions." I said. **

**Stalin then opened the door and it slammed in my face. He saw Svetlana and smiled. "_Svetlana my little sparrow, how are you?_" he asked running up to her and hugging her and kissing her on the cheek constantly. **

"**_Fine dad,_" she said. **

"**_Where's Morgan?_" he asked. **

"**Here I am sir." I said. **

"**Hello there beautiful!" he said grabbing me and kissing me on the lips wildly, while Svetlana just watched in shock. **

**I felt weird, I realized he was kissing me, I began to laugh. "No I really don't think I could go through with this anymore." I said. **

**Stalin then felt weird too, "Hum, what are you talking about?" he asked.**

"**You know you just kissed me." I said. **

"**Oh I did? I guess I had to get that out of my system." He said. **

"**Well I need to go to the bathroom!" I said leaving for the restroom. **

"**Papa, are you all right?" Svetlana asked accidently in English. "No I'm not ok." Stalin said. **

**Meanwhile I was panicking in the restroom. All those thought of having sex with him came back to me. **

"**Oh no I cast the spell completely! I was not supposed to really have sex with him! Wait a second; I not only bewitched him but myself also! Oh, no this is the most embarrassing Karma effect ever put on a witch! Oh, crap! Oh no now I have to tell Zarbon! I can't have Stalin find out or I'll be dead for sure!" there was a knock on the door. **

"**Coming!" I said opening it. **

**It was Stalin, "Stalin hi!" I said. **

"**Morgan did we just have sex? If so I can't remember why!" he said panicking.  
**

"**Yes I'm afraid that we just did! It's just that we were horny I guess." I said. **

"**Oh God my reputation is ruined even more! I can't tell anyone that I had sex with you! You're an American!" Stalin said. **

"**Oh I'm so sorry I had sex with you! I won't tell anyone that we had sex. I guess that song spell made us pretty horny." I then covered my mouth. **

"**What did you just say?" Stalin asked. **

"**Oh it's just an idea that doesn't mean that I cast one by accident." I said. **

"**Don't tell anyone that we're major hypocrites!" Stalin said. **

"**I won't, and if I do may I die a horrible, gruesome death!" I said.**

**He shook my hand, "Thanks it was good while it lasted," he then left. **

"**It's okay Morgan take this one day at a time." I said. I then started crying for I was ashamed. **

**Meanwhile in Germany, Zarbon still thought of me. He was so depressed. Then there was a knock on the door to his room. "Come in!" he said. Then to his surprise, there was Clide, not fighting in the war, but in front of Zarbon with a bottle of Champagne. "Clide what are you doing here? I thought you were fighting in the war?" Zarbon said. **

"**I was, but I've come to visit. I told Hitler that I hated Jews just so I could get in. I'm planning to go to London after all. I've decided to join the allies! I've had enough working for Hitler! I missed you so much buddy!" Clide said hugging Zarbon. **

"**I missed you too." Zarbon said. Then they started making out. "Wait a moment, this is wrong. I still love my ex, this is so wrong! But oh what the hell! Wait we could get into big trouble for this! You know how Hitler hates homosexuals and bisexuals!" Zarbon said. **

"**You could hide yourself from Hitler, but he can't tell you who or what you can be!" Clide said. **

"**You're right Clide, I'm bisexual and I'm proud of it! Wait what if Hitler or someone else catches us?" Zarbon asked. **

"**I'd rather be dead than be a Nazi!" Clide said. Well they started making out and then they got undressed and got into Zarbon's bed. They had sex for at least a couple of hours. A few hours later, Zarbon and Clide were still in bed and they were drinking Champaign. **

"**I'm going to see what Hitler is up to." Zarbon said getting dressed and leaving the room. **

**Zarbon left the room and knocked on Hitler's bedroom door. "Hitler oh Hitler it's me Zarbon!" Zarbon said. **

**He heard some giggling going on in the room. "This I have to see!" Zarbon said. **

**He broke down the door and there was Hitler and Eva making love under the covers. But Zarbon smelled some strange stuff. "Oh yuck that's so disgusting!" Zarbon said running away. **

**A few hours later, Zarbon was in trouble for walking in on Hitler and Eva. He was in Hitler's office with Hitler walking around the room nervously. "So Zarbon why did you walk in on us, we were fucking all night you knew that!" Hitler said. **

"**I'm sorry sir; it's just that I'm curious about the way that German people have sex." Zarbon said. Poor Zarbon that was the only excuse he had. Zarbon then smiled and laughed at the thought of it. **

**Hitler then laughed along with him. "That is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard in years!" Hitler said. **

"**I couldn't come up with a good excuse sir!" Zarbon said. Hitler's smile faded and then he frowned. **

"**Don't do it again understand?" he said. **

"**I'm sorry sir I won't do it again." Zarbon said. Hitler left. "Well that was so uh!" Zarbon said. **

**Then the next day Zarbon took Clide to the border of Germany so he could escape into France. "Goodbye Zarbon I'll never forget you." Clide said hugging Zarbon. **

"**I'll miss you too, what I had with you is something I could never have again with any other man." Zarbon said. **

"**Now go rescue your ex girlfriend!" Clide said. **

**They hugged again and they cried. Then Clide left and went into France dressed as a British solder. The fate of Clide was that he fought against Germany and he lived and he grew up to be a Chemist and taught Chemistry at the University of London. **

**Well a few weeks later, after that embarrassing incident with Stalin, Stalin was in some conference room speaking to the generals. **

**I was supposed to get everyone drinks. "_Ok my fine generals, all thought you're not better than me, we have a mission to do! To bring down Germany once and for all so later on I can occupy Berlin! I'm going to leave it up to you on how our battle plans work out! I'll only approve of them when they are all sorted out!_" Stalin said. **

"**_Excuse me sir, may I be excused I just have to get a few more drinks from the orders I took._" I said, but in Russian. **

**Yes, it is true, I picked up some Russian. "Certainly Morgan!" Stalin said. Then he looked at me in shock, "_Are you speaking Russian?_" he asked. **

"**_Yes Comrade Stalin!_" I said. **

"**_Oh my God! She's speaking in Russian! She didn't know Russian the last time I heard her speak! Where did you learn Russia from?_" he asked. **

"**_Svetlana taught me some and I learned from you! I thought that if I spoke in Russian then you'd be impressed with me!_" I said blushing. **

"**_I'm from Georgia! Can't you tell from my very thick accent?_" Stalin said.**

"**_Sort of, oh don't tell me I have to learn Georgian now?_" I said. **

**Everyone laughed and then shut up. "_You have a nice pair of tits on you!_" he said smiling. **

**I had no idea what he said, so I thought to say the quickest thing that came to mind, _"Thank you sir, you don't look to bad yourself!_" I said. **

**Everyone laughed again, "_Oh how nice she knows Russian now! Anyways, if Ivan the Terrible could build St. Petersburg in a few years, then we could win the war against the Germans!_" Stalin said. **

"**_Excuse me, but wasn't it Peter the Great who built St. Petersburg?_" I asked. Everyone looked at me as if I just said the wrong thing. "_What?_" I asked. **

**Stalin smiled somewhat sarcastically, "_Well finally someone knows their Russian history,_" he said. I smiled cocky. "Oh Morgan may I talk to you for a minute?" he asked. **

"**Yah is there a problem?" I asked. **

**He started to frown, "Yes there is, you shouldn't be correcting people it's very rude!" he said. **

"**I'm sorry sir, are you saying that because it's true or are you saying that because you feel insulted?" I asked. **

"**Both!" he said. **

**I became afraid, "I'm sorry sir if I insulted you. I didn't know I was being an asshole." I said. **

"**Oh it's too late for you to apologize you made me look like a total moron! Your arrogance won't cut it here!" he said. He then pushed me to the ground and I fell hard. "Why don't you just leave you little bitch!" he yelled. **

"**I'm not a bitch!" I said, I could not hold my tears back, I started crying and I ran out of the room. "_Ok now men we have some battle plans to go over!_" Stalin said. Everyone looked at him as if he were a total jerk, probably because he was a total jerk!**

**I was outside of the room crying my eyes out. "Oh God what a jerk!" I said. **

**Then Stalin's henchmen and generals came out of the room, a couple came over to me. One of them was Khrushchev. "_Here dry your eyes,_" he said handing me a tissue.**

"**_Thank you Khrushchev._" I wiped my eyes. "_It's not my fault that I'm American!_" I said. **

**He looked at me with great pity, it was not as he was a total saint himself, after all, he did help Stalin murder his own people, _"I understand you're not the only one who's scared of him. Just hang in there you'll be fine._" He said, and then he walked away. **

"**I wish I could hang in there." I said to myself. **

**I was about to walk off, then Stalin came out of the conference room. "Morgan get back here this instant!" he yelled. **

**I stopped dead in my tracks, "Yes Stalin?" I said. He walked up to me and grabbed me and kissed my lips, I was too mad at him to be flattered, so I slapped him in the face. "Oh no you don't, why did you just do that? You confuse me big time!" I said. **

"**Oh Morgan you know I care about you don't you?" he said. **

"**Oh yah right! If you cared about me then you wouldn't lose your temper with me!" I said. **

"**Guess what I'm going to the movies, and you're going with me!" he said. **

"**Do I really have to come?" I asked. **

"**Yes you do, would you rather I kill you?" he said cracking his knuckles.  
**

"**Because of not going to the movies with you, oh no. So what is this movie about anyways?" I asked. **

"**Me!" he said. **

"**You? Am I in the film somewhere?" I asked.  
**

"**No I don't think so, I haven't seen it yet so I don't know." He said. **

**We went to the theater and watched the movie about Stalin, making military plans and carrying them out. I was laughing with the thought of this film being fictional, I let that crappy attitude moment of his slip by, Stalin was excited, he then turned to me, "What's so funny Morgan?" he asked. **

"**You're not supposed to talk during the movie it's rude. I'll tell you later. It's good though." I said. **

"**Yes I quite agree, be quiet you're not suppose to talk either." He said. **

**We both remained quiet, I was laughing and then he put his arm around me. I stopped laughing and gave him a dirty look. "What are you doing?" I asked. **

"**Don't talk during the movie," he said. **

**I then began to think, "God who does he think he is, one minute he's mean to me, the next he's trying to be all romantic. It's like he has confusing feelings for me. Well I'll have to release my secret weapon!" I then reached into my pocket, took out my lipstick, and put it on. **

**I then looked at the screen, and stared at the actor playing Stalin. I thought once more, "Wow I wish Stalin was that good-looking in real life, not so deformed." I thought to myself. **

**Then Stalin started to think to himself too, "God I wish I actually knew more about the army and know how to occupy the military bases. I wish I was doing all that stuff right now!" he looked over at me. **

"**She's so cute; I wish she would notice me more! Oh, if only she wasn't American then I wouldn't be in such a big mess! I sure do hope that she's not originally Jewish. Those Jews think they're so cool and pure with religion. Although Jewish women are as hot as hell!"**

**Stalin was actually anti-Semitic, but this did not bother me that much, as Hitler's did. **

"**I dislike any religion. I'm sure am glad I'm a communist! When I take over the world, I will make it so that no one studies religion anymore! God this is such a good movie, I wonder if any of my people are falling of it?" He continued to think.**

**He then asked me, "Hey Morgan are you originally Jewish?" **

**I raised an eyebrow, "No I'm originally Christian," I said. **

"**No way so was I." He said. **

**Then he thought some more, "Phew that was a close one! If only she was a communist then I'd be very satisfied with her. Well she seems to be enjoying herself; I hope she thinks I'm more handsome than that actor playing me. I should have killed her a long time ago. That actor looks like me!" **

**Then he thought more self-consciously of himself, somehow he picked up on my thoughts, "Oh well I wish I was that handsome. I sure do hope that she's not shallow! I don't care what she thinks of me as a person as long as she follows my ideas. She had better not make fun of me for being deformed or I'll surely kill her. Oh well I should stop thinking about her and just think of the movie yah!" he thought.**

**Then in an hour the movie was over, we both stood up and clapped. "_Bravo, beautiful just beautiful!_" Stalin said. I whistled, and then Stalin ducked behind the seats. "Morgan duck!" he said. **

"**Where? I mean why?" I asked. **

**Then a sexy blond, tall woman came over to where we were sitting. "_Well hello Joseph! Long time no see!_" she said. **

"**_Hello Zhenya!_" he said blushing. **

"**Who is Zhenya?" I asked furious with him. **

"**She's my ex-girlfriend and sister-in-law," he whispered to me. **

"**_Whose that you're girlfriend?_" she asked. **

**I then saw a man who came by her and stood next to her. "_As the matter of fact yes! She's a lot prettier than you I'll say!_" Stalin said. He looked over at the man, "_Well, well if it isn't your husband. The one you married after you dumped me._" he said**

"**_Save the insults Joseph, I just didn't like you anymore, get over it!_" she said walking away with her husband. **

"**_I hope you sit on a needle you whore!_" he said. "Let's go home Morgan I don't really feel like going out anymore." He said. **

**We went home and to the Kremlin. We talked about the movie for a while then he said, "I need to go sign some more death warrants." He then went to his office. **

**I could all ready tell that something was wrong with him. I could not just leave him alone like that, so I went up to the door and heard some major sobbing coming from the room. I then opened the door, "May I come in?" I asked. **

"**No go away I have nothing to say to you!" he said. **

"**I want to know why you're crying." I said. **

"**It's just a personal thing I do before I sign death warrants." He said. Yah right, "I know you too well, you wouldn't really do that, you don't even care if those people die." I said. **

"**Ok so I lied, it's Zhenya, I miss being with her!" he said. **

"**Why she seems like a bitch to me." I said. **

"**Yah I know that, but she comforted me after Nadya killed herself, she was nice to me. Then one day I decided to kill another friend of mine. She begged me to spare her life, but I told Zhenya never to ask me that question again. Then a couple of months later she dumped me and married that loser she was with tonight!" he said. **

"**I can see why she dumped you, but Joseph you need someone who cares about your feelings. It doesn't matter what she thinks, look if it makes you feel any better I could tell you this one story." I said. **

"**Tell me it," he said looking desperate. **

"**Well I was only 14, it was Valentine's Day. This kid I had a crush on was addicted to drugs. Well I didn't know that, so I decided to buy him flowers. I did and I had my friends give them to him for me, I was so shy after all. But when they did, he ripped them up like it was nothing at all." I began, and then Stalin interrupted me.**

"**Everyone knows that you can't give boys flowers, it's so unorthodox!" Stalin said. **

"**I was so heartbroken, I felt like crying. Everyone went around telling me that it was a bad thing that I did. That made me feel worse, well you know what I decided to punish him. I took a piece of paper and I drew eyes on it, I stuck my pencil into the eyes. I wanted to do a voodoo spell of some kind." Stalin interrupted me again. **

"**Yah right I don't feel any better." Stalin said. **

"**My friends were so terrified that they ratted on me. The teachers asked me if I would have felt awful if it would have worked. I said yes, but I didn't feel sorry for him I wanted him to suffer the pain I suffered!" I said. **

**Then it's as if Stalin's humanity almost came back to him, "That's it I'll put her in the Gulag!" he said. **

"**Do what you think is right," I said. **

"**Yah I don't need a bitch like that! I found someone else who understands my feelings," he said staring at me.**

"**Stalin I can't, I'm so confused. I don't want to have sex with you, but if you feel this upset then I'll do so." I said. **

**He lifted an eyebrow, "That's not what I had in mind, but I'm willing to do anything that will make me feel better." He said. **

**Hey I felt sorry for him, he then picked me up and took me to his bedroom, and we took our cloths off and had sex in his bed. The next morning I realized that was once again a hypocrite; I took my cloths and left the bed with a note on it. **

End of Part 7


	8. Chapter 8

**_Part 8, The Wheels of History _**

**In Germany, Zarbon decided to sneak into Hitler's room. He broke the lock to his deck. "I wonder what is in here." He thought to himself. He opened the desk drawer and found some pictures in a picture book. He found the nude photo of me as well; Hitler had labeled it, "The True Enemy." **

"**I'll take this," Zarbon said grabbing the picture of me. He put it in his pocket and he stole the book and went to his room. Zarbon was in his room on the bed looking at the book, he saw a few photos of Hitler, Eva, his friends, niece, and he turned to a specific page. **

**It was a picture of a beautiful young woman. "Hello who's this hottie?" Zarbon whistled. Zarbon did not leave the door locked, Hitler rather snuck in. "God if I didn't love Morgan then I'd sure go after this fox!" he said. **

**He growled lustfully, "Oh really?" Hitler said. **

"**Yes really." Zarbon said. He realized it was Hitler. "Oh man! Hitler what are you doing here?" Zarbon asked. **

"**Someone broke into my desk! You're the first person that I suspected! I was right! Why are you looking at my personal photo album?" Hitler asked. **

"**I'm sorry sir, you see there isn't much entertainment these days, so I decided to explore! I broke into your desk to see if you were looking at pictures of my girlfriend. I can tell that you really loathe her. I find this album quite interesting. Tell me who's the fox in the picture?" Zarbon asked.**

"**You really want to know do you? That's my mother you moron!" Hitler said. **

"**Ew! God I hate myself now!" Zarbon said. **

"**Don't talk about my mother that way! How would you like it if I talked about your mother that way?" Hitler asked. **

**Zarbon then had a sad look on his face, "My mother died when I was three years old, you should be happy you had a mother who raised you and loved you." Zarbon said. **

"**I miss her; I was so close to her, she died of breast cancer when I was a young man. She gave birth to me when she was only eighteen years old. My grandmother had my father out of wedlock; my mother said I might have a Jewish grandfather. I got so mad at that fact! God I hate Jews! If I ever find out whom my real grandfather was I'll kill him!" Hitler said.  
**

"**He could be dead for all you know." Zarbon said. **

"**Then there was my niece, God she was a pretty little thing. I had an affair with her, and then she got pregnant by a Jew! She committed suicide!" Hitler said. **

"**I thought that you killed her." Zarbon said. **

"**Yah I wish, but it doesn't matter! Ok I admit it; I'm scared to death of you! You're an alien; you're not a normal human creature!" Hitler said. **

"**Oh I would have killed you by now, but I can't change time, I've changed it enough." Zarbon said. **

"**Why would you have killed me? Am I not right about killing Jews?" Hitler asked. **

"**Well sir, Jews are not really a threat to me, they're human just like you. But unfortunately, you are not what I classify as a normal human." Zarbon said. **

"**What do you classify me as?" Hitler asked. **

"**Simple a madman is more like it!" Zarbon said about to leave. **

"**Oh you will get shot for that!" Hitler said. **

"**Oh please! You should know by now that I'm an alien, bullets won't kill me easily, I heal very easily! Plus I could conjure enough energy to throw a fireball the size of this mansion!" Zarbon said walking away. **

"**Oh dear God I hope not!" Hitler said really creep out from the idea. He then followed Zarbon, "Wait a minute! I could use him in the war on Stalingrad!" Hitler thought. "Oh Zarbon wait up!" Hitler said. **

"**Forget it Hitler!" Zarbon said running outside. **

**Then the year of 1943 hit. In the Soviet Union, the battle of Stalingrad continued. Stalin was standing outside, and then two Nazis came up to him with a young man. "_What's this?_" Stalin asked in shock. **

"**_This man claims to be your son, trade him for a few of our officers you have captured!_" a German Solder said. **

"**_Let me think about it!_" Stalin said. He thought about it nervously. "_You have captured many of my sons, so if you want your solders so baldy then why don't' you trade all my solders back for your solders?_" Stalin asked. **

"**_No deal,_" the German solder said. **

"**_Take him away; I don't trade with the enemy!_" Stalin said. **

**His son then said, "_Father don't do this!_" he was then taken away. **

**Stalin formed a sad look on his face and went inside the Kremlin. I saw the whole thing from inside the den. Stalin came into the den and sat down. "Was that Yakov?" I asked.**

"**Yes it was," Stalin said. **

"**Why didn't you save him?" I asked. **

"**Because you don't trade with the enemy, it's the rules and common sense!" Stalin said.**

**He looked depressed, "Would you have saved him if you could?" I asked. **

"**Look Morgan don't ask me any questions right now!" Stalin said. **

"**I'm sorry about your son really I am," I said continuing to be stupid. **

"**Morgan right now I feel like beating you up!" Stalin said getting up and walking towards a vase. **

**I walked towards the door. "Look Stalin I know you're upset, but taking your unhappiness out on others is not the answer!" I said. **

**I said the wrong thing; he got more pissed off at me. He grabbed the vase, "Get the fuck out of my sight!" he yelled throwing the vase at the door, and thank God it missed me. **

"**Ok fine I'm going!" I said running out of the room and slamming the door shut. I then kicked the door, "I hate those stupid Nazis!" I yelled. I sat in front of the door and cried my eyes out. **

**Sadly, poor Yakov died in that concentration camp, even thought Stalin hated Yakov, a part of his soul went away when he found out from the prisoner profiles after invading Berlin that his son died. He would then wonder why the hell he lost the lazy son that was borne to him by his first wife, his true love. **

**Like any parent, the thought of losing a child was heart wrenching, although Stalin was not a saint or anything like that. If only I knew, what he was going through so that I could empathize with him more. **

**In Germany a few weeks later, Zarbon had just finished writing a letter to me. He read it aloud. **

"**Dear Morgan, hello how are you? I'm fine. So have you won the battle of Stalingrad yet? The last time you wrote to me you told me that you loved me. I sure do hope you're all right. I have Hitler's phone number, call me when you get this number, (250) 762-5436." He said.**

**He continued, "There now you can reach me any time. I sure do wish that I had my cell phone with me. I look forward to seeing you again if possible. Give me Eskimo kisses and plenty of bear hugs. I hope you're alive, if you are then for the love of God! Call me! Sincerely, your Zarbon." Zarbon said. **

**He attached the note to the owl and the owl flew away. Hitler then came into Zarbon's room. "So Zarbon writing to your girlfriend again?" Hitler asked. **

"**No, why would you ask that?" Zarbon asked. **

"**Because you're a liar! What kind of name is Zarbon anyways?" Hitler asked. **

"**It's a type of citrus fruit grown in New Zealand; it's translated roughly into English!" Zarbon said. **

"**Oh and you can tell your girlfriend that she can go to hell for all I care!" Hitler said laughing and then coughing. **

"**Well at least she's a better person than you are!" Zarbon said. **

"**Right I'm going outside to tan!" Hitler said leaving. **

"**Oh yah, well I'll show you who's much tougher! The owl is miles away by now you'll never catch him!" Zarbon said. **

**A few days later, in the Soviet Union, the owl came the open window where I was looking out of. I grabbed the note and the owl flew away. "Bye Snowflake, thank you!" I said. **

**I read the note to myself, and went to Stalin's office, and dialed Hitler's number. Hitler answered the phone on the other line. "_Hello?_" he said in German. **

**I decided to speak in the worst German-English accent ever, "Yes may I speak to Zarbon?" I asked. **

"**Who is this, and why are you speaking English?" Hitler asked. **

"**This is Gertrude von Shwits!" I said. **

"**What? What kind of name is Gertrude von Shwits? That name sounds to Jewish!" Hitler said. **

"**Well take my word for it, I'm not Jewish!" I said. **

"**Well ok as long as you're not a prank caller, Zarbon someone is on the phone for you!" Hitler said. Zarbon ran into the room, "Be quick about it!" Hitler said leaving. **

"**Hello?" Zarbon asked. **

**I returned to speaking in my regular voice. "Zarbon it's me Morgan! I got the number!" I said. **

**Zarbon smiled, "I figure," he said. **

"**Zarbon you have to get me out of here! Stalin is crazy! He's as dangerous as Hitler! I can't take any more of seeing his people suffer!" I said about to sob. **

**At that time Stalin was about to walk in with a bouquet of rose, but then he hid behind the door. "Oh and I have another confession to make." I said. **

"**Lay it on me babe," Zarbon said. **

"**I've done something very shameful and awful. I want you to know that I feel really awful about it." I said. **

"**What did you do?" Zarbon asked. **

"**I kind of nailed Stalin twice." I said. **

"**You what, you mean you had sex with him?" Zarbon asked in shock. **

"**Yes, yes I did!" I said crying pathetically. "But please honestly tell me that you had sex with someone too." I said. **

"**Yes Morgan I too had sex, but with a handsome Nazi boy named Clide. I met him at Auschwitz." Zarbon said. **

"**Well how was it?" I asked somewhat mad. **

"**It was ok; it just wasn't the same without you though." Zarbon said. "So tell me how was having sex with Stalin you trader!" Zarbon said very angry. **

"**It was awesome! But, it wasn't you I had sex with it was a tyrant! I'm so sorry I was unfaithful to you." I said. **

"**Morgan having sex with one of his assistants is one thing, but having sex with the head honcho is another story. What could have possessed you to be so stupid?" Zarbon asked. **

"**Well it all started when he asked me to sing for him, I refused at first, but then he pulled a gun out and that pretty much got my attention. As I was singing, he started to sing too. Then we made out, and it led to sexual intercourse. It was pretty weird." I said.**

"**Did you have any children with him?" Zarbon asked. **

**I then had an odd look on my face, "No thank God! Why would I want children with a man like that?" I said.**

"**Explain yourself more Morgan so I can at least believe you." Zarbon said. **

"**Well here's what really happened, I meant to cast a spell by singing to him. He'd be so hypnotized my voice that he'd want to seduce me, and forget about killing me. Then Karma struck me too soon, and the spell made me fall for him too! I was bewitched by my own magic! Is that normal?" I asked. **

**Zarbon just started laughing, "Oh that is so pathetic! A witch being bewitched by her own magic!" he said. He got mad again, "Where did you come up with that one?" He asked. **

"**I'm telling the truth, it just misfired is all! I didn't mean for that to happen! Or it was the Cubans that made us high!" I said. **

"**Morgan you are so pathetic, and besides I really doubt it that you could get high on a Cuban. Be more careful with your magic you could get hurt!" Zarbon said. **

"**It's just magic!" I said. **

"**Sexual magic is dangerous, next time he could end up raping you! You put yourself in even more danger! Remember that Stalin is a dangerous criminal. And explain what happened the second time!" Zarbon said. **

"**I felt sorry for him, he was upset at his ex-girlfriend and I wanted to make him feel better." I said. **

"**Morgan when you want to make someone feel better you don't go and have sex with them! That makes it ten times worse, it's Karma times 100! You're sending out the wrong message, he's going to think that you love him deeply!" He said.**

**Then he laughed. "And you seduced him! I'm very pissed off at you, but I'm willing to forgive you if you forgive me." Zarbon said. **

"**Yes I forgive you. Yah I guess magic can have an after effect. He's been following me around ever since that stupid spell happened! He might even know that I'm talking to you now! I don't understand how he could seriously like me he's evil! I don't think that he has feelings, they're so raw!" I said. **

**At that moment, Stalin felt a little hurt and angry, and then he walked over to me. "Morgan who are you talking to?" he asked. **

"**Shut up Stalin I'm on the phone!" I said. **

"**Who are you talking to?" he said. **

"**I'm talking to Zarbon!" I said. **

**Zarbon got worried, "Oh Morgan is that Stalin in the background?" Zarbon asked. **

**I turned around, "Why yes it is and…. Oh, crap! Stalin I can explain!" I said. **

**He grabbed the phone from me and hung it up. "Hello Morgan are you there?" Zarbon asked then he hung the phone up. Meanwhile in another room, Hitler hung the phone up as well. He listened to our whole conversation. **

**Now Stalin was raging mad at me, he had the worst look on his face ever. His eyes were glowing yellow once again. "Please Stalin let me explain!" I said I look at the bouquet of roses. "Oh are those roses for me?" I asked. **

"**No!" He said ripping them up. "Oh so you used your magic on me? Thanks to you, I made a complete fool out of myself! I can't even believe that I liked you! I trusted you and now you go casting spells on me behind my back! I thought that we had something special!" he said. **

"**Look Stalin I'm so sorry, I didn't know what I was doing! If you wouldn't have threatened my life, then this wouldn't have happened! Sometimes my spells backfire! I haven't cast a sexual spell in years!" I said. **

"**You lie!" he said pulling his gun out, "Any last words before I, shoot your heart?" he asked looking for a place to shoot. **

"**Yah as the matter of fact yes! I love you!" I said. **

"**What? Oh like I'm going to fall for that! You think I'm that stupid?" he asked. **

"**No really, I've loved you ever since the 11th grade! You make me want to be a smarter person! I kind of like your ideas! Sure, you're rushing things to make an industrial nation, but that's your own beliefs! I'll become a pure communist if you want me too! I'll give up my own witchcraft beliefs! I love you damn it!" I said. **

**He looked at me, maybe he took a little pity on me, but not much. He put his gun away in his pocket. "Prove it then!" he said. **

"**In what way?" I asked. **

"**Well if you love me then I want you to fuck me again!" he said. **

"**What? Don't you think that last time was bad enough?" I asked. **

"**Sure but it felt good! Tell me Morgan why do you really love me?" he asked. **

**I smiled and put my arms around his neck. "I think that you're intelligent and seductive. I love a man who has a reputation of getting what he wants. I love your eyes; they're so brown and kitty-like." I said.**

"**My eyes are hazel, you like me because of my tiger-like eyes?" he asked. **

"**They're so different! I like your hair; it's so thick and black with gray streaks in it. I like dark haired men." I said stocking my fingers through his hair. **

**He kind of got distracted, "Go on!" he said.**

"**Sometimes I want to cuddle with you! I mean you do give the best orgasms." I said. **

"**Well ok, I'll give you a choice, you can fuck me and live, or you die! You have one hour to think it over!" he said about to leave. **

"**Boy it must be so lonely being an evil tyrant who backstabs his friends and own people by killing them!" I said. **

**He stopped, "You know nothing about being evil!" he said. **

"**Yes I do! I once got in trouble in school when I was 14! When I did, my sister gave me a hard time." I said. **

**I continued while Stalin looked like he was interested in my story, "I went for the drawers and pulled a knife out; I wanted to stab her so much. Then my dad came into the house and she told him what I was planning to do. I dropped the knife and ran away from him. He pinned me down and threatened to call the cops on me. I haven't done an evil thing ever since that day. My therapist straightened me out." I said. **

"**Wow I guess that counts for something, that's pretty deep," he said touched by what I just said. **

"**Look I care about your feelings and ambitions. I can't promise you all the power in the world, if I had it all I'd give it to you. But I could love you until you kill me or you die." I said. **

"**If I didn't know any better I'd say that you were asking me to marry you." He said. **

**My eyes grew wide, "No that's not what I meant, I just don't want you to be lonely anymore! Because you're evil and you're still unhappy!" I said. **

"**Good idea, I'll marry you! We can conquer the world together! You can be my queen and I can be your king! I'll have all my power then I can settle down and rule the world with you! Think about the children you'll bore me!" he said. **

**My eyes were full of fear now, "I don't want to think about it! This is pure madness! You really need help! Wait a minute, if you're so obsessed with power and you want it all for yourself, then why do you want me to rule with you?" I asked. **

"**Hey even bad guys get lonely! Change of plans, instead of just having sex with me, you can marry me, or die! Think about it, you have an hour!" He said leaving. "Why do I have to be so sensitive and stupid? God damn my female sensitivity!" I said.**

**Meanwhile in Germany, Zarbon got worried about my fate. "Oh my God! Morgan might be in danger! I must go rescue her and take us back to our own time period!" he said getting out of the room and heading for the front door. **

**Hitler happened to follow him, "Just a minuet there alien! You're not going to rescue that bitch on my time!" he said. **

**At that moment, Zarbon got angry and turned around. "Don't tell me what to do white boy!" Zarbon said. He then slapped Hitler in the face. "I've had enough of you all ready! You tyrant! You murderer! You racist! I'm going to rescue Morgan whether you like it or not! Oh by the way I quit!" Zarbon said. **

"**You can't quit, you're the messenger for the Arian race!" Hitler said. **

"**Bullshit, that's just bullshit! I can to quit, watch me!" Zarbon said. **

**Eva came into the room and stood by Hitler. "What's going on?" she asked. **

"**This fool is being a wiseass with me! Guards seize him!" Hitler said. Two guards then went over to Zarbon, but Zarbon disappeared into thin air, and reappeared behind them knocking their heads together and breaking their skulls. "How did he do that?" Hitler asked. **

"**Oh a few tricks I learned when I was much younger! You want to see what else I can do, which I never really do unless I'm feeling threaten?" Zarbon said. **

**All the sudden Zarbon's body started to take on a more bulky type appearance, and then his handsome form changed into a hideous reptilian creature like monster. He had warts covered all over his body, his nose had vanished, and his teeth were sharp. "So what do you think of the real me now Hitler?" Zarbon asked in a scratchy voice. **

**He growled like a wild animal, he usually transformed when he felt threatened and he felt threatened, epically since I was in danger, Hitler was terrified of him. "That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen in my life!" Hitler said he hid behind Eva. **

"**Cool!" Eva said amazed by Zarbon's natural talent to transform. **

"**What, cool? You idiot, that's out of the ordinary!" Hitler said. **

"**Aren't we all shallow?" Zarbon said coming closer to Hitler and Eva, Hitler was screaming like a little girl. Zarbon then laughed and transformed back into his handsome form. "I look forward to reading you in the history books! So long you tyrant of Germany! Bye Eva!" Zarbon said blowing a kiss to her, she blushed deeply. **

**He ran out of the mansion. Hitler looked out the window and saw Zarbon getting into a small jet and putting his seat belt on. "Wait that's my private jet! Guards stop him!" Hitler said. **

"**Wow Hitler's private jet, I hope he doesn't mind if I barrow it for a while! I would fly to Russia myself without the jet, but I'll freeze like a Popsicle." Zarbon said. **

**The guards came out, Zarbon started the jet up, and before anyone knew it, he took off and was on his way to Russia. Lucky for Zarbon he had a good sense of navigation. The guards ran back into the mansion. "_Hitler he got away!_" a guard said. **

"**_You fool!_" Hitler said chocking him and throwing him to the ground. "_Call the air force! Tell them to follow my private jet! Tell them to shoot it down!_" Hitler said. **

**In Russia, I was miserable thinking about my fate. "I can't marry him; I'll mess up time and my life! I don't want to have children with him! But then again, I guess I could use a little sex before I go! No I can't marry him!" I said. **

**Stalin ran into the room excited. "Morgan the Germans have surrendered, Stalingrad is still the Russians! We won!" he said. **

**I pretended to be excited, after all, it happened before I came into this time period, and I was a history teacher. "Really? Stalin I've made up my mind! I want to marry you and bore you children! I'll die soon, but I need some booty before I go!" I said. **

"**Finally she says yes!" he said. He grabbed me, threw me into his arms, and kissed my lips wildly. **

**We got onto his desk lying down on one another still making out. Then a guard came into the room and saw us, but then he left. We stopped kissing. "Wow I feel like I just ran through the jungle!" I said excited. **

"**I say we marry later and celebrate the victory of Stalingrad by shagging again! And drinking a lot of vodka and getting drunk and then shagging once more!" Stalin said. **

"**God you're so horny! Yes, we won the battle of Stalingrad! I mean you won!" I said. I pulled the top part of my dress down so my boobs were showing. He started licking and kissing my boobs. We made out some more. **

**Meanwhile, in Germany, the air force was all ready starting to follow Zarbon, who was still in the jet. He was doing a rather good job of flying the jet too. He was already over the boarder of Ukraine. "Now is there a radio?" Zarbon said, then he heard something, he turned and saw a bunch of jets following him. **

"**Well looks like I have company! Hitler must have sent them! Ok so they want to play hum? Well here's Zarby!" Zarbon said. **

**He flew the jet down while one jet followed him down. As soon as Zarbon came close to crashing into the river, he flew the jet up while the other jet miserably crashed into the river. "Hah take that you scoundrel!" Zarbon said. He laughed until he saw two more jets, one coming at him from the back and one from the front. **

"**I guess that Hitler does have friends in high places! Ah still not satisfied are you?" Zarbon said. **

**He flew the jet up while the other two jets crashed into each other, bursting into flames. "You messed with the wrong alien!" Zarbon said. One last jet was following him, "Oh still don't give up do you?" Zarbon said. **

**He started to feel sick to his stomach. "Oh great all this flying around is making me sick!" Zarbon said. **

**He opened the window and threw up, his barf landed onto the window of the last jet. "_I can't see a thing!_" the pilot said. The jet crashed into a tree. "Saved by my insides! Oh hopefully that's the last of them! To Moscow I go!" Zarbon said flying the jet towards Moscow. **

**Meanwhile in Germany, a German air force officer went up to Hitler. "_Sir we lost sight of him!_" the officer said. **

"**_Damn! Is he still heading towards Russia?_" Hitler asked. **

"**_We believe so!_" the officer said. **

"**Well then never mind. I don't want to waste my time trying to kill an alien who's just outsmarted the air force! Let's let Stalin take care of him! After all he's in a German aircraft!" Hitler said. **

**Meanwhile in Russia, hours later, Zarbon was flying over it. He was heading towards the entrance of Moscow. People spotted the jet, while some soldiers shot missiles at it. "Holy crap people aren't very friendly here are they?" Zarbon looked on the side of the jet; it had the swastika symbol on it. **

"**Wait I'm in a German aircraft! How could I be so stupid? I have to get out of here!" Zarbon said. He tore the door to the jet off and jumped out of the jet. He landed safely on the ground doing a flip, while the jet in the distance crashed. **

**Solders came up to Zarbon with their guns pointed at him. Zarbon smiled and grabbed the guns and broke them in half. Those solders ran away like sacred cats. People then came up to Zarbon. "_Is he a German?_" some woman asked. **

"**_He doesn't look like a German to me._" some man said. **

**Zarbon did not know exactly what they were saying, but he could somehow sense what they were saying. "Relax, I'm not German! I'm an alien! I come in peace! Now where is Stalin?" Zarbon asked. **

"**Oh he's British! He has a British accent! He's British!" a kid said. **

**Zarbon got so mad, "Oh God you are so stupid! I'm not British and I'm not Japanese! I'm from outer space! I speak very proper English there! Therefore I'm not British!" Zarbon said. **

"**Calm down sir!" another man said. **

"**Finally someone who speaks English!" Zarbon said. **

"**Everyone wants to know why you were flying a German aircraft." The man said. **

"**Well I was escaping from Hitler I was his slave. I got tired of him bossing me around, so I escaped. It so happens I'm from the future, I arrived here with my girlfriend in 1939. In addition, your leader Stalin made us his slaves! He sold me to Hitler and he had Morgan as his slave!" Zarbon said. **

"**Where is your girlfriend from?" the man asked. **

"**She's American and I'm here to rescue her!" Zarbon said. **

"**What would the great Stalin want with her?" the man asked. **

"**Probably a booty call is all, from what she's told me over the phone." Zarbon said.**

**Every one of those Russians were confused. "What's a booty call?" the man asked. **

"**I means that he wants to have sex with her like the lustful, horrid animal that he is!" Zarbon said. **

"**That's not comrade Stalin you're talking about is it?" the man asked. **

"**Yes it is! You people are suffering because of him!" Zarbon said. **

"**But he is helping Russian more than harming it!" the man said. "So what! He's killed a lot of innocent people! Morgan is probably dead by now because of him! To lose the love of my life to a tyrant is the worst thing I can imagine! If you want to be stupid, then fine I don't care!" Zarbon said. **

"**We're with comrade Stalin!" the man said. **

"**So where does he live?" Zarbon asked. **

"**Are you going to kill him?" the man asked. **

"**I have no interest in doing so." Zarbon said. **

"**He lives in the Kremlin apartments over there!" the boy said pointing to the apartments.**

"**Thank you I won't tell him you said anything!" Zarbon said leaving. **

"**Man is seems so far away," Zarbon said. He snuck into the city and saw thousands of German solders being marched into the streets of Moscow. He walked by them. **

Stalin and I were inside the Kremlin celebrating victory, and our so-called future marriage. We were both a little tipsy. "Cheers to the victory of The Soviet Union!" I said.

"Russia!" Stalin said.

"Whatever same thing!" I said. We slammed our glasses together and drank up. "That's the tenth time that we done that!" I said.

"Whose counting?" Stalin said.

"Shall we dance?" I asked.

"Hell yah!" Stalin said.

We both started tangoing, but we laughed too much to really do it right. "You're so pretty when I'm drunk!" I said.

Outside of the Kremlin, Zarbon came to the entrance which was guarded by Beria and Voroshilov. "_**You can't come in! Move before we shoot you!**_" Beria said.

"Oh please you wouldn't take on a handsome alien like me would you?" Zarbon asked. They were both ready to shoot. "Ok fine if that's what you want!" Zarbon said. He picked up Voroshilov and threw him to the round, and then he knocked Beria unconscious. "See you later alligators! Zarbon said running into the Kremlin.

Meanwhile in the room I was in Stalin's arms making out with him. Just then, Zarbon broke the door down. "Hah I got you know Stalin…" Zarbon said, he saw us making out and boy was he angry. "Morgan!" Zarbon said.

I stopped kissing Stalin, "Zarbon!" I said. Stalin saw Zarbon and let go of me I fell to the ground. "Ouch that hurts!" I said.

"I didn't come all this way to Russia to just to see this happen!" Zarbon said.

"Zarbon I can explain!" I said.

"Explain yourself later! Don't worry Morgan you're safe now!" Zarbon said. He looked at Stalin, "And you get away from my girl!" Zarbon said.

"Your girl, you mean my fiancé!" Stalin said.

"Fiancé? Morgan he didn't?" Zarbon said.

"That's the thing he's like a modern day Cleopatra, only worst!" I said.

"If you ever come near her again, I'll rip your head off!" Zarbon said.

Stalin grabbed his gun and pointed it at Zarbon. "I don't think so alien!" Stalin said. Zarbon then as fast as he could grabbed the gun and threw it against the wall, it broke into pieces. "Guards!" Stalin said scared.

"Oh and your guards decided to sleep on the job!" Zarbon said.

"Don't hurt me!" Stalin said.

"Why not you like to hurt others!" Zarbon said. "Why did you steal her from me? I'm pretty pissed about it!" Zarbon said.

"Because I liked her! She's nice to me!" Stalin said.

"And you Morgan, when are you going to stop sending the wrong messages out?" Zarbon asked.

"I don't know, I guess that I kind of love him." I said.

"How could you love a man like that?" Zarbon asked.

"I don't know, I just don't know!" I said. "I must be the craziest woman on Earth to like Stalin!" I said.

"Yes you are and the sweetest perhaps!" Stalin said.

"Zarbon what took you so damn long?" I asked.

"I didn't have the courage to stand up to Hitler, until I realized that he was nothing! I thought he was like Freezer too much! Stalin please take us to the time machine!" Zarbon said.

"Yes sir, follow me!" Stalin said intimidated, we followed him down to the basement; he pulled the blanket off the time machine. "It's right here." He said.

"Thanks Stalin," I said. I then kissed him on the lips.

"Yah don't mention it." He said kind of depressed. Zarbon was getting the time machine to work. "Oh Morgan I'll miss you too much." Stalin said, he grabbed my hand and started kissing it a lot.

"Ok that's enough," I said. He then hit my butt, "Hey what was that for?" I asked.

"Oh I forgot to mention, you have a nice ass!" he said.

"Why thank you!" I said.

We started making out again, until Zarbon got the time machine to work. "I got it to work, come on Morgan it's time to go home!" Zarbon said.

I ran over to the time machine with Zarbon, but then I ran back over to Stalin and hugged him, I'll miss you too, old friend." I said. I then kissed him on the lips, then I ran back over to the time machine and got into it with Zarbon, we got in. "Bye Stalin!" I said.

He tipped his hat, "So long Morgan, I'll never forget you!" he said. He smirked; Zarbon and I were transported back to the future. Stalin's smile faded, "We could have ruled the world together Morgan, oh what a bunch of losers!" he said unhappy, he walked out of the room.

Meanwhile in the future, Zarbon and I stepped out of the time machine. We were back in Bulma 2's basement. "Hello Bulma 2!" I said.

"Back all ready? You've only been gone an hour!" Bulma said.

"Has anything changed?" Zarbon asked.

"Not much, big events stayed the same. The Cold War went on, Allies won WW2, Hitler committed suicide with Eva and Stalin became more paranoid than ever, and an even bigger threat. So you're pretty safe." Bulma said.

"That was lucky; a lot happened that didn't happen before!" Zarbon said.

I was a little disappointed, "Oh good, I guess some things are meant to happen." I said.

I burst into tears. "What's wrong Morgan? Do you miss Stalin?" Zarbon asked.

"I kind of do now that you mention it. I miss being bossed around by him, and I miss him drooling over me!" I said.

"Now Morgan don't be silly," Zarbon said.

"No I've seen this before; she is suffering from what is called the Stockholm syndrome." Bulma 2 said.

"I'm not being silly I just miss him is all!" I said.

"I don't know what you see in him." Zarbon said.

"I saw a lot of things, sure he was very evil, and could care less if his own people died. But other than that, he must have been so lonely without a bitch of his own." I said.

"Well ok, whatever you say," Zarbon said.

"Now he's dead and I'm sad," I said.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes but I miss him a lot! He was the only human who's ever loved me for the imperfect defect that I am!" I said sobbing.

"There have been others Morgan; you just pushed them away from you." Zarbon said.

"Oh it doesn't matter anymore Zarbon! Oh poor Stalin, why did your cruel heart have to be so black?" I asked.

I was sad for a long time, even though he was a horrid bastard, there was a part of me that left when I left that time period, he was my only other true love other than Zarbon. Call me stupid, I care not, I could not be with him anymore, no more would he get pissed at me for doing stupid shit.

A month later on spring break, Zarbon and I went to Russia. We went to a cemetery, I had bought roses, I went up to Stalin's grave. You see we were in the Kremlin cemetery. I put the roses down; I laid on his grave and just cried my eyes out. "Morgan this is so pathetic! Don't cry over him!" Zarbon said.

"You don't understand, he's the best man I know without any morals at all!" I said. I then saw a butterfly it landed on his gravestone. "Stalin are you the butterfly? Stalin is that you?" I asked. It landed on me arm and it just sat there.

Then it flew away. "Morgan, it's just a butterfly." Zarbon said.

"That could have been Stalin reincarnated!" I said.

We went inside the Kremlin, and we looked at it. "Oh Zarbon the world and some other people just don't understand that Stalin was just an emotionally disturbed man! I feel sorry for him, he did not have any positive role models, and he had horrible peers. He lost two of his wives, which completely destroyed him. He was obsessed with power, because he found only happiness in it, but the more he gained, the more unsatisfied he was." I said.

"Morgan its ok, if it makes you feel any better, I don't think we should ever visit the past ever again! Look what it's done to you." Zarbon said.

"Oh Zarbon there will never be another man like him, not even in a century!" I said.

"You have bad taste in men. Hitler was almost the same way, only the madman wanted to create a master race which was only in his imagination." Zarbon said. He then laughed. "What a moron, he told me that the capital of Germany would be change from Berlin to Germania the capital of the world!" Zarbon said laughing.

I laughed too. "Stalin sometimes thought I was a threat to him, he was so paranoid, I'm only helpless compared to him!" I said.

"No that's not true! There was plenty wrong with Stalin, but there is nothing wrong with you. You just got too emotionally involved with his personal life. He was blinded by fear and power. It's like they say, a woman shouldn't come between a man's lust for power and his feelings. That is exactly what you did!" Zarbon said.

"I have such a bad taste in men!" I said.

"Look whatever part of him was still human, you saw it. The rest of the world may never see something like that in a man like him." Zarbon said.

I smiled at the thought of it, "Look I'm sure he liked you, a lot." Zarbon said, he grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Zarbon it's like you're curing me a lot!" I kissed his lips and he kissed mine. "You just melted my heart with your feelings and wisdom!" I said, ok so he did not really cure me, he was just being tactful at that moment. "I want to do something stupid!" I said.

"Sure why not?" Zarbon said. "Hey all you Soviets! All hail to the great and powerful Stalin!" I said, Zarbon and I laughed, while everyone else was blindly mad at us.

Zarbon got worried. "Morgan this isn't America, you can't say those things here!" Zarbon said.

"Let's run for it!" I said. Zarbon and I ran out of the Kremlin, across Red Square, and into the St. Basils Cathedral. "Ha as long as we're in here we are safe!" I said. I went up to the cross in the church. "Forgive me God, for what I just said and done!" I said.

"I forgive you." Zarbon said.

"Thank you Zarbon you're a real pal!" I said. We both hugged each other tightly and did not let go for a long time.

End of Story

Note: For the continued sage of Zarbon, Morgan and their friends/enemies see the collection "The Dictator Saga".


End file.
